The Way Life Goes On
by NoahGirl
Summary: The Way Life Goes On is a mystery from Aron's side of the story. Also, this story tells Alya, Lavi, Allen, The Noah, and all the other Exorcist who will journey on in this Adventure. This book is book two of An Exorcist's Love For A Noah.
1. Chapter 1

I watch the sunrise in the evening, the day is warm and there is a sudden breeze. I kick my feet of the edge of the mountain and look out at the wonderful view. My white silvery hair flows through the wind and my dress sways to the breeze. "I wonder?" I began. "What is Aron doing? Does he worry? Where is he?" I say aloud. Ever since I left him...is he even alive? I bit my lip and watched out at the horizon.

"Alya!"

I look over my shoulder to see Lavi, the boy I love as an Exorcist. He comes running toward me. "What are you doing up so early?" he asks sitting next to me.

"I want to see the sun come up. It's so beautiful as it shines over the world." I stated leaning against his shoulder.

"Your right it is beautiful, but I know what's even more beautiful than the sun." he starts.

"What?" I ask.

"You..." he whispers in my ear.

I looked up at him. "Thank you." I say slowly.

"I feel like going out for some food." I say standing.

"Why's that? We have all the food we want here at the Black Order."

"I just feel like going away for some time to be... alone."

"OK, but don't forget that Kamui will need you in the evening for your mission."

"I won't"

"Oh and please use the elevator this time. I hate it when you jump it's dangerous."

"Sorry, but I can't stop what I love. Plus it's so much fun feeling the breeze in your face, you should try it." I commented.

"No, thanks I prefer using my hammer." he said lifting his miniature hammer in front of his face.

"Well you don't know what you're missing..." I didn't let him respond because I fell back with my arms out over the cliff to the floor. I landed on my feet and looked back up. I couldn't see Lavi because of the height, but I could imagine his expression, Worry and loneliness.

I sighed at the thought. Why won't he accept I'm not a little girl? I thought.

I then headed on out toward the nearest town where the fight would begin.

As I headed North I came to a forest and crossed a bridge leading to the small villages huddled close together. I came to a restaurant and opened the doors while making a stunning entrance with my hair. I took a seat by two boys, one with golden locks and the other with dark black spiky hair. "Jasdevi! you came. Are you ready?"

They both looked up at me there golden eyes locked on my blue. "Yes, we've waited awhile for this moment." they said at ounce.

"Lets get this started!"

I grabbed a spaghetti plate from a person next to me and threw it at the two of them. They quickly jumped up and grabbed more food in their hands and aimed for me. I simply turned invisible as I always do in our food fights and looked at there faces. Instead of seeing them with worry I saw caution and calm. "We knew you'd do that."

"Your point?"

They lifted their guns and fired, but instead of bullets there was food!

They shot across the room hitting almost everyone there. "Why you!" I yell.

I was covered with spaghetti in my hair and stains on my dress. I was no longer invisible, but I was ready.

"We planed this all along Alya!" They both said.

"I guess I do have to use my secret weapon..." I said taking a glimpse up at them.

"Secret Weapon, hah! " Devit laughed.

"Admit, you have lost" Jasdero said with a wide grin.

"Very well, if you don't believe me...I guess I will just have to show you." I said

I lifted my hands up toward the sky. All the food in the room followed. "You see, that is if you remember I have the power of gravity... your worst nightmare!" I said grinning heavily.

I pointed my finger at them and the food followed. In no time they were covered in a variety of foods. I then lifted some of the remaining foods of the ground and through it at a corner. I walked over to them and picked a piece of food off of Jasdero's hair. They were laying back to back looking at the ground. "No fair" muttered Jasdero.

"Sorry I warned you not to come." I said with a small giggle.

I lifted them both off the floor and turned to the people laying on the ground, hiding for their lives. "Don't worry everyone we've done this a million times before." I said with a grim smile.

I turned back to Jasdevi. "You Ok?"

"Of course!" yelled Devit. "You just got lucky!"

"Well I won the bet now hand it over. The other Exorcist will wonder what I have done all this time."

"Fine" sighed Devit.

He shoved his hand in his coat pocket and returned with a piece of innocence in his hand.

I accepted it and turned to leave. "I'll give you the honor so that I pay for the mess." I said glancing back at them.

I through some coins at the owner who was hiding behind the bar.

I then headed out. "Goodbye my brothers." I whispered taking a glance back at the restaurant. "I wish you no anger from the Millenniam Earl when he hears of your loss."

And with that I headed back to the Black Order.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in font of the giant mountain towering above me. "The worst part" I sighed.

I remember when Shadow used to take me to the top I thought.

I took steps back and ran forward. I hopped up on one edge and then to another. I was halfway at this point and I looked down to see how far I got. I could barely see the bottom and then I looked around seeing if anyone was watching. I didn't want anyone knowing I still had a part of my Noah powers left.

I lifted my hands toward the sky and then waited for the piece of rock to pull apart from the mountain's side. When it released it shot up forward and I almost fell off. I finally came to the top of the mountain where I jumped off the piece of mountain onto the soft grass.

"Awesomeness!" I shouted.

I turned and ran toward a nearby tree. It was an oak with sharp green leaves and a large hole in its trunk. I pulled out a cloak and swung it on. I lifted the hood to hide my face and ran toward the Black Order. I saw the gate up ahead followed by some of the camera bats flying around. At that time I turned invisible and walked up to the gate.

"Open"I demanded to the door.

"Ye..s Al-"

"Shut it!"

"OPEN!" the wall said and it then lifted the gates.

Some of the bats turned toward my way "Alya are you sneaking out? asked one of the workers through the camera.

I didn't answer.

"Alya?" he asked again.

I just turned and walked forward. 'I'm not sneaking out, i'm sneaking in'

I came to the main hallway and right away headed toward my room. I didn't want anyone questioning me.

I came to my door and when I opened the door there stood Allen. I froze 'What was he doing in my room?' I thought.

I revealed myself, pulling my hood down so he knew it was me, "Allen, why are you here?

"Oh, Alya, where were you? I got worried you tried to run away again."

I shrugged, "I could of if I wanted to, but I have better things to do."

He came forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing" I stammered.

His hand clutched around my cape and yanked it off, revealing my dirty dress. Seconds after he did this, I turned back invisible and stared at him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well...I got into a fight with someone...at a resturant-"

He gave me a weird expression, but he didn't say anything.

I continued, "turns out he was an Akuma who was looking for innocence...and I destroyed him and got this." I said pulling out a piece of innocence, which I made visible to him.

"Oh, Alya, how many where there? I could of came and helped."

I became visible again, "It's fine Allen it was just that one." I said with a smile.

He sighed "Well that's good"

I smiled up at him

Allen turned to leave, but then he took a glance back at me. "Could you do a favor for me?"

"Favor?"

"Yeah I need you to spy on Kanda."

"What!? I won't spy on a boy. If he catches me it will be awkward" I complained.

"OK I knew you weren't cut out for such a hard task." he said with a shrug.

"Wait! I'll do it, but only if you tell me why?"

Allen did a smile "Well Kanda and I are going on a mission soon and I know he's going to call me Bean sprout... again... and I want a comeback."

"Boys there so easy to fool and yet so hard to figure out. I'll let you use me, but only if you tell Kamui to leave me alone tomorrow because I have... plans to take care of."

"Deal"

"Then it's settled I will spy on Kanda."

I left the room and headed towards Kanda's.

As I was outside his door. The door opened and there stood Kanda. "What are you doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Just... waiting for something to do."

"Well... I can't believe I'm asking you this, but could you spy on Allen for me?"

"Uhhh...sure for what reason?""

"Well I know he's going to try to get a comeback after I call him Bean Sprout again, so I need a comeback."

"On one condition" I said smiling up at him.

"And that would be?"

I thought for a moment "You make Lavi jump off the mountain"

"Nah."

"What!? But Kanda I thought you wanted me to help you."

"I will just find someone else" he said with a shrug.

"Fine, Fine, Fine I'll do it for free!"

"Sure whatever."

I then knew what he did "You tricked me!"

"I wouldn't call it tricked, I'd say out smarted." he said with a smile.

"No fair."

"Well it's already done."

"Fine. I will tell you that Allen asked me to spy on you."

"Then tell him I think he's still a Bean Sprout no matter what he does."

"Whatever" I sighed.

I turned and left back toward my room 'I can't wait until this bet is over' I thought.

Allen was waiting outside my door. "So ho-"

"Kanda says that you will always be a Bean Sprout no matter what you do. No the bet is gone now get away." I said shoving him away. "I don't want to hear you."

"Bu-"

"I said I didn't want to hear it!"

I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. After that I cleaned myself from the fight I had with Jasdevi and fell onto my bed and lay there. After a huge amount of time flew by I got up and walked over to my closet. I took out the dress Road had given me when I was still Noah. The white dress still looked new and pretty. "It's different without my family, but this is the path I chose and yet I feel like I'm starting to regret my decision."

I wore the dress all day and waited for night to look up at the full moon's glow from my window. Lavi was on his mission and I alone... for now.

From the corner of the room came a child's voice "Hello, are you ready to play?"

"Yes, Road thanks for coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up from my bed. Road was dressed in her usual school outfit with a giant red bow wrapped around her neck. "So hows Jasdevi?" I asked.

"Well they didn't get into too much trouble." giggled Road. "Are you ready?" she asked reaching her hand out for mine.

"Yup, but are you sure the Url is out today?"

"Yes, I heard he's out making Akuma again."

"OK then let's go" I said taking her hand.

Road summoned her door and we walked through.

It was like a dark abyss when we exited, except for some candles and toys laying on the floor. I opened the next door and light filled the room. We headed out toward _my _room.

When we entered it was more dusty than I remembered and some of my items were now gone. I walked up to my closet door and pulled it open. There, all aligned in rows where about thousands of dresses.

"Which one do you want to try on?"

"I don't know, you choose."

Road jumped up in delighted while clapping her hands as she ran into my ounce used to be closet. I leaned against the door waiting for Road to pick a dress and some accessories. As I waited I heard Road's shuffling through the hangers and drawers being opened and closed. "Road" I pouted. "Were going to be late"

"Don't worry it starts in a half an hour." she said.

I stepped back sitting on the bed and I swept off the dust from the sheets. I saw the blue silk sheets from underneath and remembered when I first became a Noah. I even thought back to the first kiss I had with Tyki... "Oh, Road will Tyki be at dinner?"

"I don't know, but he's doesn't like to talk about you a lot. I guess he misses you."

"I know I don't like to talk about him a lot too." I said looking at the floor.

"Perfect!" yelled Road running out the room with a very light purple dress (which was almost white, but could tell it was purple) with frills at the sleeves and a big white bow around the waist.

As I undressed and put the dress on I looked at a mirror where my drawer used to be. I loved the silk fabric. "Your right Road it is perfect."

"I know"

I made a face at her response, but hoped she didn't notice.

"Now it's time to do your hair as well!" screeched Road.

As I sat back down on the bed Road got started on my hair and I wished it would not take long...

After about ten minutes Road was done. I looked back at the mirror and noticed what Road had done. Now on the side of my head was a big beautiful white bow and my hair was also curled a bit in the back.

"OK let's get going" I pouted.

Road didn't respond, but she did lead the way to dinner.

The curtains unfolded and I entered the room with Road. As I lifted my head to see everyone I saw Tyki in his usual chair while Devit and Jasdero where chasing each other around the room. They stopped and looked up and I giggled when I saw Jasdero almost get hit in the face by his older brother. "Hello everyone, I'm back." I said with my used to be Noah giggle.

Tyki stopped watching the twins and turned to me. I saw a small smile appear in front of his face, but instead of saying something polite he shrugged and said "It's about time you showed up"

I gave him a look and said "What's wrong? Didn't have enough fun killing any exorcist today?" I laughed.

He shrugged "Well even though you're an exorcist, you still act like my Noah sister."

I giggled in response and walked toward my seat. As I did Jasdero and Devit when on either sides of my shoulders "We still want a rematch" they said together.

"What, you want me to give you more misery?" I said with a smile. "Oh that's right you're not happy unless you enjoy killing exorcist. Sad to say though..." I stopped to look at both of them "It's not going to happen."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Devit making a fist.

"Temper... This time I would like to enjoy eating with my family, not arguing over a loss of a food fight."

Devit's face seemed to loosen and they then both left from my shoulders.

"Oh Tyki, what of the Akuma?"

"Not to worry we can erase everything they see or hear."

"Very well let us-" I was stopped by a curtain opening. I quickly turned invisible and looked to see who it was. I was shocked to see the _Url _and I tried to hold my breath so he wouldn't hear or see me. Everyone including Tyki was shocked. "Hello everyone!" greeted the Url.

I was glad Road acted the same because she jumped from her seat and jumped on the Url while giving a quick glance at my seat. "Hi Meleni where is Lero?" Road asked in a childish voice.

The Url ignored her and I think he took a glance at my seat. I closed my eyes, afraid he may have known I was here.

"So Lord Millenium did you make enough Akuma today?" Tyki asked while pulling his hair back from his face.

"Enough for now, but the real fun will begin soon."

I got up quietly without moving the chair and made a light gravity force around me so my breathing would not be loud. I was flying from the gravity force and headed toward the curtains. Even though I do still have some of my Noah powers and all I don't think it will convince the Url I'm not a traitor.

I looked back at everyone one last time and then turned and flew through the curtains and to my room. I searched rapidly under everything. I had to find the key or I...I didn't want to think about what will happen to me.

"C'mon I know I through it somewhere" I said aloud.

"Little girl, are you looking for this?" said a dark creepy voice from behind me.

As I turned, I activated my blades as what I saw before me... an Akuma


	4. Chapter 4

My Sapphire blades reminded me of when I was Noah and the time Shadow gave up himself to me.

"Please... I... just came here to help." pleaded the Akuma.

"And who sent you?"

"Lord Tyki Mikk"

I stopped at the sudden name going through my ears and I set my blades down.

"Rumor is, there is a girl in Master's house and we need to help her get out." said the Akuma.

"How come I don't believe you?"

"I... am a level two I can't do anything to the exorcist like you, that's why I stay here and wait for my time."

"Very well, do you have the key?"

"Yes mistress, here"

The Akuma handed my the key.

I thought back to the time I knew I was never coming back and now look at me.

"Thank you Akuma" I said as I opened a doorway. I walked in and didn't look back.

I came out to see my surroundings. I knew where I was, but I still jumped atop a tree to get a better look. I jumped down and there sat a beautiful lake with Koi and lily pads. I looked at my reflection "Time fly's Aron" I whispered.

The place I was at was where Aron and I spent most of our time together when I was more of a kid then a teen.

"Oh Aron I'm so sorry I abandoned you..." I said placing one finger on the clear cold water of the lake and then I watched the ripples it made.

**Aron's Story**

I ran through a chicken house, a gate and turned to an ally. I crawled into a hole and lit a candle. "How did Alya be such a good thief?" I said taking long breaths.

I looked at what I had stolen. Three apples and four chicken eggs. I took the food over to a blanket and wrapped it up as Alya had showed me to. I then headed out looking left and right to see if it was clear.

I came to a nice shady lake, but as I got closer there was a girl singing near the water.

**"As I close my eyes I dream**

**As I wake up I see ****darkness**

**how is it that this world, **

**is different then the one I chose for me?" **

sang the girl...

**Why is it we are left alone **

**and have nowhere to go**

**Why is love hard to find**

**is it all in my mind?"**

**Why?**

**why?**

why?"

She stopped and placed a finger on top of the lake."Who do I love?"

"Excuse me miss? Are you lost?" I asked.

She looked up startled and she pulled out two blades from her wrists. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Sorry can't say, I'm not aloud to talk to strangers" I said with a laugh.

"How come I feel like we met before?" she asked stepping closer away from the shadows. She was a beautiful girl in what appeared to be a white dress with frills, laces and amazing designs.

"What's your name? I might remember."

"My name" she hesitated "My name is Alya"

"A...lya?"

I jumped forward on the girl and embraced her in a hug. We both fell down on the grass.

"Who are you? Let me go!"

"Alya, it's me Aron!"

"Aron?"

"You look different" I said.

"I had some changes" she said almost in a sad tone. "I'm sorry I left you back then. Someone... I mean people needed me"

"Well I haven't been the same without you." I admitted.

"Are you expecting me to come back?" she asked standing up and sweeping some dirt of her dress.

"Well yes, Alya I've wanted to tell you something and I-" I was cut off because Alya jumped forward and placed an arm over my mouth and lay against the tree in defense. She peeked off to the side of the tree. "Wait here" she whispered to my ear.

"But Alya" I called as she backed away from the tree.

"Don't move!" she yelled.

I watched her as she waited in the open field. Then a tall dark man came from the floor. He had a white shirt with black pants, and wavy black hair.

"Hello Alya."

"Tyki..." Alya said as she ran to him. She jumped up and kissed him straight on the lips and neither of them pulled away. Tyki just pulled her closer to him.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I was the one who loved her and now I'm to late because she disappeared that one day. What could I have done? I curled up into a ball and let my tears soak into my warn out jeans.

"Tyki do you want to go take a bite since my dinner got delayed?"

"That sounds nice. Where to?"

"I was thinking maybe a restaurant?"

"OK then let us go"

I saw him pick Alya up in his arms and he then looked like he was flying away.

My emotions turned from anger to sadness and I just sat there crying. I mean what was I to do?

**Alya**

As Tyki carried me I told him to put me down before we enter town. But in return he just smiled and kept going.

"Tyki" I said hitting him in the chest.

I doubt he felt anything.

"You haven't changed a bit" he laughed.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. We came to a street and we were in the shadows. As Tyki stepped forward out of the shadows, he changed to his human form and set me down with a grin. I made a face and he looked at me "Lighten up will you? What are you so worried about?"

"That we'll get caught and your going to get in trouble wit the Url."

"You know the Url can't touch me."

"But he can hurt you"

"You worry to much"

I felt a sudden pain in my head and I almost fell backwards. Tyki caught me in his arms. "Alya! Are you Ok?"

"I don't know I felt something inside my head." I said standing up.

"You still want to go eat?"

"Yes, Tyki I'm fine just dizzy."

We walked side by side toward the restaurant. I had a strange feeling that I felt that feeling before in my memories. Is it good or bad?

I was afraid to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: I updated last chapter at end. Make sure you read or you won't get this chapter. Thanks!**

**NoahGirl**

After Tyki and I ate dinner he returned home. I forgot about Aron and ran back to the Lake. "Aron!?"

There was no answer.

"Aron!?"I yelled again.

Great, the one time I found the person I have looked for disappears. I scolded myself. Where would he be? I felt the sun on my face, the warmth absorbing into me. "Shoot! I hope Lavi doesn't worry too much about me."

I walked to the tree next to the lake and lay against the rough bark until I drifted off to sleep.

As I awoke I had no idea where I was. It was dark and I no longer heard the streams in the lake. I felt something in my hand. I felt the tip and quickly dropped it. I felt liquid on my hands and when I tasted the sweet smell I jumped back. "No! It can't be. No I didn't, I couldn't."

I knew it was the taste of blood and I screamed at the thought I enjoyed the taste. I can't be turning back into one, I can't I thought that my- No, but it wasn't the Noah inside of me isn't destroyed it was hiding in the shadows away from the innocence. I noticed the moon behind me and when it shown over me the light filled the area. As I turned there were four bodies dead against the wall. Three of them were men and one was a women who was in her 60's. I screamed in horror and ran. I don't know how long I was running, but I came to a dead-end where branches of thorns and trees blocked my way. I pulled out my swords and slashed in front of my rapidly and I felt the tears swell in my eyes. I felt cuts go deep through my skin, but I ignored I wanted to get as far away as possible. I came to a giant tree in the middle of the forest. I ran over to the tree and sat next to it with my knees up and I cried into my knees.

I lay against the tree and made a gravity shield around the entire tree so nothing would get in and so I won't get out. "This is all my fault. I should have known this would happen. What if my Noah side destroys my innocence? Will it take over or will I still be in control? Will Road sense a Noah is getting born and tell the Url? What then? Why do I have so many questions?"

**"Why are you scared of me?" came a voice in my head.**

"Who are you?"

**"I am you and you are me. We are one, well where. Now I shall make things back to how they where, when you were happy "**

"Are you my Noah?" I asked. Then I heard a slight giggle. "How do you know if I'm happy in the Black Order?"

**"Remember I am a part of you and that means I know you're emotions."**

"How come you chose now to talk to me?"

**"Because you met that boy, Aron"**

"What about him?"

**"He'll become an Exorcist soon."**

"How?"

**"You broke his heart and now instead of revenge he wants to protect you from the people who are in his way to you."**

"Are you saying Aron loved me?"

**"That's about right."**

Great now I have three people to choose on who I love, I thought.

**"I heard that." came a giggle.**

"Mind your own business!" I laughed. "Get it Mind your own business?"

**"Not funny"**

I laughed softly with less emotion "I..I know I was just kidding..."

**"Well he is trying to find you now, better hide."**

"Why would I hide?"

**"Because when you turn back into a Noah he may get the urge to kill his enemy."**

**Aron**

I walked through the bitter streets. I had heard screams a while back, but I couldn't find the source. I walked and I kicked a rock that happened to be in my way, onto the street. After awhile of walking I came to a slashed out path in the middle of the woods. As I followed I came to a dark void ball that was surrounding a tree. "What...is that?"

I came closer and touched the giant black sphere. I flew backwards onto the ground and got up. I heard a voice screaming inside and I knew who it was. "Alya!"

I picked up a stick and slashed at the sphere "Alya!" I repeated.

"Hehehe who are you yelling at boy?" came a voice from behind.

As I turned it was a monster. "Wha...What are you?"

"I am an Akuma, a servant of Lord Millenium and a destroyer to the human race." The creature said with a laugh.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Alya and I know where she is now."

"I won't let you!"

"The Lord Millenium said nothing of killing humans so I guess I can kill you."

I stepped back "I won't let you touch her!" I yelled holding the stick in hand.

"You have lost your mind, boy."

I charged at the Akuma with all my might. As I struck it the stick broke in two and the Akuma through me against the sphere. I was thrown against the floor and I struggled to get up. "Stay away!" I yelled.

"I...I won't let you touch her."

"Your a laugh, boy."

I made my hand into a fist and opened them with my veins tightened. "I love her and I never got to tell her that, you know why...because she abandoned me and I won't let that happen again!"

My hand slashed open from the fist and it started to change I fell to my knees. I watched my hand. It was growing into a claw and had black scales on as well. It was growing up my arm to the rest of my body.

"Y...our an Exorcist!?" yelled the Akuma.

"I guess I am."

**Alya**

I heard shouts outside the gravity barrier. What was going on? I heard a yell of my name awhile back and I don't know if I imagined it or not. I didn't want my Noah to take over again, but I felt an urge to pull down the gravity barrier. I stood up and lifted my hand to remove the barrier. As I did I saw a giant black dragon and an Akuma!

The dragon turned to me "Alya!"

"Aron?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

I took a look at the Akuma and I pointed my finger at it. It flew back against the tree. "Fools I am a level three, you are no match for me."

Aron stepped forward his luster-glossed scales glowing. He had back claws as a hawks, folded dark shadow like wings, dark plated chest plates, a tail that had contained spikes and thorns, and a face with green eyes of emerald with horns at the sides.

He pounced forward and grabbed the Akuma by the arm. I noticed that the Akuma's blood was entering Aron. "Aron stop you'll get poisoned!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine!"

"But-"

"I'm Ok!"

He jumped forward and slashed the Akuma across the chest. The Akuma screamed in agony "So much power!..."and then it blew up filling the forest with smoke. I felt dizzy of holding the void back and I fell, but I was caught by something wrap around me. Before I drifted off I saw it was Aron's tail picking me up.


	6. Chapter 6

Where am I? I hear voices around me? Who are they? Aron? No, I shouldn't see darkness, Noah! get out of me. Stop!

I jumped up to only be shot down. "Alya!"

"Aron?"

"Where are we?"

"My...home."

I looked around. What I saw isn't what you would call home, but it's more like a den. It was where I used to live with Aron back then. "Aron did I do anything...not normal?"

"No nothing, except you can make dark voids with your hands, but heck I'm a dragon!"

"That's not all I can do."

I waved a finger at a worn out bag in the corner. It lifted itself and came toward us. "You see I can control gravity."

"Alya?"

"The Akuma called me an Exorcist? What is that?

"Well you see there's a war going on that's been a secret. People called Noah desire the innocence to make sure the Exorcist don't interfere with there plans with the Millenium Url."

"Who is he anyway I heard the Akuma talk about him?"

"The Url is as I might say a mad man who wants to destroy the human race and make Akuma, but...us Exorcist are the only ones with the power to destroy them."

"And who are these Noah?"

"The Noah used to be human, but then they got the jeans of Noah making them super humans and they are the ones who want to destroy the human race for because what they did to them."

"How do you know if one is a Noah or not?"

"Well...they have theses scars over there forehead and golden bright eyes."

"Scars, wait that man you where with had scars!"

"Um...No he had those when he..was born!"

"Well where are all the other Exorcist?"

"At headquarters doing missions."

"Well will I be able to do missions?"

"Not exactly, they need to run tests and get you ready."

"Oh"

"I really should get going though before something...weird happens."

"How will I get to headquarters?"

"Here" I took a piece of paper out of the bag and started to draw a small map to headquarters. As I handed Aron the paper I started to feel my Noah take over. "No!"

"Alya what's wrong?"

"Nothing I have to go..." I screamed and ran out the hole toward a forest.

"I mustn't let him see my true form. Noah stop!"

**"Wait until he sees what you really are. Lets see how much he will love you then."**

"No!"

I grabbed branches in front of me and blocked my face. I tripped and fell, but only to get up. I came to a dead end where thick thorns blocked my way and I didn't want my Noah half to destroy my Innocence if I used it.

"Alya!"

I turned, it was Aron. "Aron you must leave now!" I said covering one of my eyes which started to flash.

"What's wrong!?"

"Aron please get awa-"

I screamed as I felt the scars forming on my forehead. It was too late. I saw my skin become darker and I was sure my eyes were golden. Now I was on the floor on one knee acting as if I was out of breath completely. I fell to the floor on my back and watched my hair turn to black from white.

I opened my eyes a minute later. I stood up and I was surprised I could control my Noah side. I looked up at Aron. He had disbelief in his face. He was shaking his head and taking steps backwards and I knew he would never love me for who I was.

"Alya...your Noah?"

"Yes, I always been one, but I have held back and now I can't contain it. So what do you think? Do you like the real me?"

"Alya I know that's not you... it can't be you couldn't-"

"But I am Aron. Open your eyes, look at me I have the Noah stigmata and golden bright eyes. I've always been a Noah and you can't change it."

"Maybe I can have some fun with you for my re-birthday!"

I took a step forward and threw Aron against a nearby tree with gravity. I wonder if Road scenes that my Noah has returned, I thought. She must be as surprised as Aron.

I heard a rustle in a bush behind me and as I turned it was Tyki and Road. "Hello," I said turning my neck to my side. "Sorry, but he is my toy" I said pointing at Aron on the ground.

"I told you Tyki" Road said looking up at him.

Tyki walked closer. "Hi TYki, I missed you" I said running up to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Tyki smiled and I turned back to Aron. "Your fight is with me Aron and don't forget you might never return alive" And with that I made a dark gravity void around him and watched in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

** I want to apologize for last chapter since it took so long. I have a lot to do this week, but hope next chapter will be more soon**

**Thanks, NoahGirl**

**Aron**

I saw eternal darkness. I could only hear myself breath and I couldn't take in that Alya was Noah. What was I thinking, to love her? That we could have a relationship together? Why is this happening? How can she be a Noah?

The questions raced through my head. Why would she be an Exorcist?

I didn't know what I was doing or if I was moving at all. The only thing I knew is that Alya is a Noah.

**Alya**

I watched my abyss surround Aron. "He won't last long when I use his emotions against him."

I made a ball of dark gravity and whispered into it. Then I threw it at the Abyss. I watched it absorb the ball and break releasing what I said...

**Aron**

"Why did you abandon me Aron?"

I turned around "Alya, where are you?"

"I knew you couldn't accept who I am and now I will put you through the same pain I felt"

"No, it...wasn't me."

Then a sudden laughter emerged from the shadows, revealing...Alya?

"Alya?"

"Ar...o...n"

Her voice sounded like a static TV and when I walked up to her she disappeared and screens filled the room.

**Alya**

I sent an image of myself through the abyss and projected my pains I faced over time. When I became Noah, My first fight with Allen, carrying Lenalee up the mountain, when Kumui through a shot in my throat,..(sorry if you don't know what I'm talking about, you have to read the first book)...etc.

I felt his pain and it felt so good to feel him suffer.

I laughed now here comes the best one or should I say ones...

**Aron**

I watched images flash before my eyes of Alya. I lay on the floor and covered my head with my knees up against my chest. "Why was she doing this?"

"Is she trying to prove a point?"

Then I heard a voice from behind. "The best parts just for you to see." came a laugh.

My head swelled with memories being forced into me. I closed my eyes, but then I heard laughter. I looked up to see a video of Alya running to Tyki and kissing him. Different clips of them repeating and I watched to see. My face grew from depression to anger, pure anger. Then clips of a teenage boy shot up. He had red hair held up with a headband like I did. They were giggling and then they embraced in a kiss. It just froze and their kiss stayed still frozen. I screamed in anger and got up to run, but I had nowhere to go. The images racing through me.

I stopped. She wanted me to act this way out of her own desire. My rage boiled up and I activated my Innocence. My dragon eyes boiled red with anger and I rushed forward, but I just kept going in circles. I felt the urge to scream, but when I opened my mouth dark fire escaped. I heard a scream. The fire is probably hurting Alya inside of her. I blew fire again and again. I heard Alya's screams. The room started to vanish and I saw Alya laying on two knees and her head was down. Tyki rushed by her side and helped her up. "No, Tyki I feel weaker then before, please my Desire is to make him pay."

"Hurry that up then , I think the Millenium Url may have a visit soon." Tyki said glancing at Road.

"Then I'm wasting time."

I got away from Tyki and then I pulled out my ruby red sword and charged at Aron who was breathing heavily on the ground. I slashed him in the arm and his screams filled the forest."Having fun?"

"Alya, this isn't you don't you know that?"

I stopped for a moment and I felt a sudden rush in my head. "No, this always has been me!"

I slashed his other arm and he screamed in agony. "Then why did you tell me to run before? What were you protecting me from? Or was it your Noah side?"

"I don't have to answer all your questions, I just want to see you suffer!"

I slashed in front of me, but Aron got up and ran.

"Run...Aron" I whispered.

I watched him race away and I fell back down to on one knee. Tyki came by me to help me up. "No I got this. It's only a small wound."

"OK then see yah." Tyki said with a shrug.

I got up and ran to him. As I raced to him I jumped up and we both fell to the floor. He got up slightly, but then crouched down and picked me up. I tangled my fingers in his white shirt. Road came up to me then. "Were going home... Alya."

She opened her door and we all walked in.

**Aron**

I raced out of the forest to a building and leaned against the wall. I knew that the Alya I fought was not the Alya I used to know and that it could of been her Noah side. Why is it one minute she's so happy and the next thing you know she has a secret that she's Noah. How was she even a Noah at all? I needed to know more. I needed to go to the Black Order. They have to know something about her.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran as fast as I could, taking glances at the map in front of me. I rested at a nearby tree and stopped to think. What if I used my Innocence to fly? I am a dragon. How did I not think of that? I mean what kind of dragon can't fly?

I activated my Innocence and took a look at my wings. They were big and wide with sharp ends at each flap. I moved them up and down, making dust and dirt fly all over. They glowed like black pearls in the sunlight. I roared out to the world and jumped while flapping my wings. I rose higher and higher. "OMG I'm actually flying!" I roared and I flew over trees, villages and lakes. This won't take long "Hold on Alya, I will get help."

**Alya**

I was home and I was sitting on Road's bed. I was worried on how the Url would, I mean my family would react to me. Road went to get the Url and Tyki had to skip staying since he was assigned a mission and had to go before the Url saw him.

Jasdero and Devit then past my door. "Hi Alya" said Devit.

They past for only a second then turned around. "Alya! hii?" Jasdeo asked.

"Hi guys."

"How are you-" started Devit

"Noah? It never left me."

"What about your Innocence?"

"It's where my Noah was hiding."

"So you're in our family again?"

"You don't get it, I never left."

Jasdero jumped up and hugged me "Dero missed Ali!" he said digging his face in my dress."

I hugged his head stroking his golden locks. I then looked up at Devit, who was leaning against the door hands behind his head. "What's wrong Devit? Are you scared to hug your own sister?"

He stepped forward, but hesitated. Then he leaped forward and embraced me as well. "Guys that's enough! I don't want you to get makeup all over my dress." I whined.

They didn't move. "Fine, if Road gets mad she will take it out on you."

Surprisingly they right away got up and started to cry in their sleeves like kids.

"Man I wish I could get this on tape." I said watching them.

"Jasdevi, your back? Did you defeat Cross yet?" came a voice at the doorway.

It was the Url with Road. Jasdevi stopped crying and rushed out the room. I then leaned against the wall. "You miss me too?" I said holding my hands out to the Url. My childish voice reminded me of when we ate dinner and Jasdevi and I all had a food fight.

"I'd rather not." He said.

"So you miss me?"

"You had your visits..."

"Wait you knew!? How-"

"Jasdevi would never get fired up like that unless you made fun of him at your childish food fights."

"Well did you know when I sneaked out?"

"I felt the aura of your gravity pass by, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"I guess I do need to get better at that."

I heard him laugh a bit, but then he turned. "See you at dinner."

"See yah."

And with that he left the room.

Road poked her head through the doorway. "Alya...can I-"

"No"

"But-"

"I said No, not today I need to get ready on my own."

"Awww, No fair."

Road turned away from the doorway and I heard her door close.

No, not today I need to get ready on my own."

"Awww, No fair."

Road turned away from the doorway and I heard her door close.

I got up and walked over to my closet and opened the door. I walked in and looked around. Some where too much and some not for the occasion. I came to a black dress. I didn't normally wear black, but I tried it on anyway. As I looked at my reflection I had a better view of the dress. It was an elegant gown with red outlined laces and frills at the tip of the sleeves. It also had an opening as a skirt in the front, followed by frills and black roses.

After I was done I messed around with my hair and managed to tie my bangs back with a black rose. As I stared at my black hair, I wondered of Aron. What was he going to do to stop me? Why did he not fight back? What does he really think of me? As questions flooded my head, Tyki came through the floor behind me. I didn't look, but I knew it was him. I felt the aroma in my room change. "Hello Tyki."

He leaned over my shoulder as if to tell a secret. "Hello Alya, the Url is going to be at dinner soon. Are you ready?"

I turned around at Tyki. "I'm ready."

He held out his hand and when I stepped forward I fell into Tyki's arms. "Alya?" Tyki asked lifting a brow.

"I..I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I said it's-"

I screeched in pain and squeezed Tyki's arm.

I felt his emotions confused and disbelief. "What do you not believe?"

"That you injured" he said lifting me up and placing me on top of my bed.

"Tyki I'm not injured... I'm just ...tiered."

"I don't believe that for a second Alya. What happened?"

"Aron" I said lifting the dress above my knee. There was a deep gash that went down from my heel and probably up to my waist. I saw it was taking time to heal, but I felt the surge of it coming back together.

Tyki looked astonished as if to say How could a mere boy do so much damage to a Noah without touching it?

"Tyki it was when I surrounded him with my abyss. He attacked me from the inside and I was forced to let him out. It's my powers weakness, If I get hit by rage inside of me other then any other emotion I will surely have a bad injury."

I looked up at Tyki. I couldn't believe it, but he was smiling?

He had one hand over his face, but you could tell he was smiling. "I'm going to kill him, he will pay for what he has done."

"Tyki no, don't unleash your power." I said jumping up and clinging to his arm. When I looked up at him I too had a smile on my face. I jumped back and made the abyss around him. I whispered thoughts that would calm him and sent pictures.

I then felt Tyki's emotions change and I let down the abyss. He was back to the way he was, but still angry. "Tyki I said running to him.

"What was that I heard?" he asked looking down at me with a small grin of curiosity.

"Nothing I want you to remember. Now come on dinner is about to be ready!"

"What about-"

"I said it's fine. Just don't tell Road she will freak."

He came up to me and pulled me up to his lips. I almost felt my breath get taken away from him and left my arms cling around his neck.

As I pulled away, I looked up at him and he was holding a small grin. "This is what I showed you, but I won't tell you what you heard."

"Don't have to, I already know." he whispered.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Road peeking through the door. I made a motion with my hand for her to leave and with that she giggled softly and skipped away.

"We should get going."

"Ok come on."

He took my hand and lead the way to dinner.

**And with that chapter 8 is complete. I just wanted to get the relationship back with Alya's family and I hope you all like.**


	9. Chapter 9

I leaned against Tyki's shoulder as we headed for dinner.

"Tyki?"

"Yes?" he said glancing down at me.

"When my leg fully recovers can we fight?"

"What for?"

"I just want to see what I got."

"I would like to see what new moves you've come up with. Yes, a battle would be quite amusing."

"Tomorrow then?"

"When you fully recover then we'll talk."

We entered the big room. I almost forgot about everything. The black stretched table in the middle, aligned with a variety of foods and all the pictures hanging on the walls that I never got a good look at. Road and Jasdevi were in their seats, well Road was. But Jasdero and Devit were chasing each other like I remembered. As I sat at my seat next to Road, she asked "Can you help me with my homework?"

"You have to learn to do your own homework Road. Your teacher wants you to do your homework and that's the reason he assigned it to you."

"Please Alya." Road whined.

I pretended not to hear her, but she fought back by summoning her candles and pointed them at me. They had sharp points like knifes and a striped coloring. "Don't make me..."

"Give me your best shot Road."

She smiled and threw her candles like missiles straight toward me.

I grinned and made a gravity shield around me. Road's attack went straight through, but I managed to stop it by changing their direction toward Tyki. His power made the candles go straight through his body and he held a hand over his head looking annoyed. Road and I laughed at Tyki. Then I got up and got a gravity ball and for Road who deflected it with her candles.

"You may have reflected one of my attacks, but this one I'm sure you can't deflect."

I jumped up in the middle of the room and started to spin around like a top. As I did so I sent millions of gravity pulses all over the room.

When I stopped I looked around and saw that I made a mess. Road and Tyki where not touched, but I didn't see Jasdevi.

"Jasdevi?"

I came down and looked around the room. I looked up at Road who pointed at the table. As I looked under the table Jasdero was clinging onto Devit and Devit was trying to get away.

"You scared?"

"Jasdero's the one who is scared not me." Devit said pushing Jasdero aside and crawling out from under the table. I held out my hand for Jasdero and he took it. I felt a small emotion of heart warming likeness, but I ignored it.

As we came out from under the table. The Url came through the curtains. I tried to turn invisible, but I forgot my Innocence is stored away. So instead I ran to me seat and waited. "Hello everyone."

He came to sit down. "What happened here?" he asked looking around.

I slipped lower in my chair and looked at Road who was smiling at me. "The wind blew everything..." I muttered.

The Url looked puzzled, but did not say anything.

After that we all sat down to eat.

**Aron**

I looked down at my surroundings. I haven't stopped flying since the day I found out Alya was a Noah...My Enemy. I came to a giant mountain which I had to fly higher to get to the top. Headquarters should be right over this mountain, I thought. But as I got to the top there was the headquarters right on top of the mountain. Then a giant hammer came out of nowhere and hit me. I was sent pumbling down toward the mountain. As I landed I reverted back into my human form and a boy about 18 stepped in front of me.

"Is this how you greet everyone you see?"

"Most of the time." he said with a small laugh.

"Who are you?"

"I should ask the same for you."

"I'm...Aron."

"I'm Lavi. Sorry about knocking you out of the sky like that I thought you were an Akuma."

"Akuma? You must be an Exorcist."

"Yup,...here" he said holding out his hand.

As I took it I looked up at Lavi and pulled away.

"Are you OK?" he asked kneeling down.

"I've...seen you before. You love...Alya."

"Are you... a stalker?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know this."

"Please that's not important now. What's important is helping Alya and I think even saving her."

"What? Where is she? What happened?"

"She's back to the way she was..." I said looking at the floor and thought back to Alya in her Noah form.

"What do you mean?"

I stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "SHES NOAH!"

"W...What? That... that's not true. Allen said her Noah form was destroyed."

"But it wasn't. It was hiding in the depths of her, in her mind."

"How...can this be?"

"Please I need you and the other Exorcist help."

"First you need to come with me."

"What don't trust me."

"Come on!" Lavi grabbed my arm and dragged me toward headquarters.

**Alya**

I sat at my bed kicking my feet over the edge. I had eaten dinner with my family and now I was stuck in this place until tomorrow. I leaped off the bed in my sleep wear and twirled in the air, humming a song. That humming then turned into a song...

**"I will wait for you on the other side,**

**to see you ounce more**

**to be in your arms like before**

**I only will see you a day from tomorrow**

**but tomorrow never came**

**but tomorrow...never...cammmeee."**

I looked out the window and saw the moon. It was bright orange and glowed like a flashlight. I felt as if there was a hole inside of me that would never fill up. What is this sensation? How come I feel something will happen? If something bad happens and it hurts my family, whoever was the cause I will surly kill that person.

I felt an emotion within myself that I never felt before. Was it sadness? Or Love?

**That completes chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed! Also anyone who has time, I want to hear your opinion. Do you think Alya belongs in the Noah family with Tyki? Or back at headquarters with two boys she loves (but sadly can't decide on which one she likes...) Please post a review and I will decide throughout the book.**

**Thanks, NoahGirl**


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke from my bed. I couldn't sleep at all last night from a noise coming from across the hall. I think it was Jasdero, but I couldn't be sure. I stretched and yawned until I got up and walked over to my mirror. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at my reflection lazily. My hair was a little messy, but I had a comb...at the Black Order. I sighed and turned around. I got a night-gown on and took out Road's key. I can just grab it in a minute and leave, I thought. Before opening the door I looked around to see if anyone was watching and made sure my door was locked. (But it probably won't work for Tyki since if you don't know he can go through anything but Innocence.)

I summoned Road's door. It looked the same...almost shaped like a heart, covered with a red and black checker design, and a king crown covered in jewels at the top. As it opened I walked inside. "Take me to my room in the Black Order." I said.

Then all went dark and I kept walking forward.

As light emerged I jumped into it like a pool. As I looked around no one has been in my room since I left. I started to dance around my old room. My gown breezing from the speed. I may never come back here ever again, but no one knows the future...

I stopped spinning and went over to my desk. I picked up the comb, but only to place it back down. If it's true I will never come back here again shouldn't I say goodbye? There is no harm in doing that right? I picked up the comb and placed it into my pocket.

Before I knew it I changed to my human form and walked up to the door. I placed my hand on the silver knob and just stood there. Whats wrong with me? Why can't I move?

I pulled away from the knob and held my hand in the other. I tried it again and pulled. The door opened and I peeked out. Don't think of killing...no blood...just keep thinking normal girl. I kept reminding myself. I walked out and turned to see Allen. "Hi...Allen." I said with a (I think) realistic smile.

"Alya?"

"What's going on?"

"Where...were you?"

"Out on a mission, but I...lost it to the Url."

"That can't be true."

"What do you mean? Why are you looking at me like I'm your enemy?"

"Your normal?"

I placed a finger on my cheek. "I wouldn't say normal...(No, I can't resist the urge to kill, his blood smells so good)...I would say changed."

I jumped up floating with my gravity and transformed into my Noah. I unleashed a giant ball and through it at Allen. The hallway filled with smoke and I laughed. Until a giant hammer flew past me and came back pulling me out of the sky. Without looking up I knew who it was. "Hello Lavi."

"What did you do to trigger your Noah?" he asked with anger in his eyes."

"I don't have to answer to you. But I know who you heard this from." I started, "It was Aron wasn't it."

"How did you know?"

"Before I almost killed him, he told me he would get help to save me."

I noticed Lavi was vulnerable at the moment so I took out my red blade and slashed forward. I could of had a direct shot, but Allen jumped up out from the other side of the hall and blacked me with his sword. I almost forgot how it looked like because I surprisingly gone on missions by myself.

"Allen you ruined the surprise..." I whined. "Oh well I have to go anyway."

I summoned the door in front of me. "See Yah!"

I took a step forward, but Lavi grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't touch me, I can stop your breathing with a poke from my finger, but that wouldn't be fun...or would it?" '

Lavi let go of me and I took a step forward and saw Aron on the other side of the halls. I will make his life miserable, I thought.

I quickly turned around and kissed Lavi hard on the lips. I pulled away slowly and looked at Lavi's bright green eyes. "Bye...Lavi."

I then turned around and ran into Road's door, leaving a confused Lavi and miserable Aron behind.

As I came out the door I pushed back my hair from my face. Then as I turned to the side Lord Millenium is at my door.

"It's called knocking."

"Where have you been?"

"I had to run an errand..."

"Is that so?"

"Well sorry, but what do you want?"

"You'll be going on a mission in an hour with Tyki, so I thought I'd tell you."

"Where to?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"An abandoned house in the eastern hemisphere of China."

"Oh well it beats staying here." I said with a shrug.

"Hand me Road's key."

"What?" I whined.

"I don't want you going on any errands until you obtain the Innocence."

"Awww."

I turned around and through the key over my shoulder.

After that I heard the door close and knew the Url had left.

I took out my comb and brushed my hair while staring at the door. I headed toward my closet and opened the doors. I should wear something I can fight in. I looked through some of the clothes. Most of them were dresses, but then I found one. It was a small black dress with white outlining's, black stockings and black boots.

As I tried it on, It look capable for fighting. I left my hair hanging loosely behind me and turned toward the door.

"Now I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost time for me to go on my mission with Tyki and I went looking around the place, remembering everything. Is this where I truly belong? To be a Noah for the rest of my life? Or is it with the Exorcist? Ah what am I thinking? This is where I belong...isn't it?

I stare at the mirror in front of me, as if I wasn't looking at...me. Why do I feel this? How come I don't feel like I'm me? Something's changed inside of me and I know it's not my Noah. It's something else...

I look at my eyes, they were pure golden and yet I see them light blue like they used to be. I got so frustrated I through a gravity sphere at the mirror and it broke into millions of pieces. I stared at what I've done. What if I have no purpose in this world? If I do then why doesn't someone tell me?

I dug my nails in my head and lay against the bed. No, there's a reason my Noah is still alive. I belong as a Noah. I turned toward the window and through a sphere at it. It shattered as well and I jumped through...

We were in the arc and the only way in the arc is to fly or use Road's door. It was a high distance and I felt my pulse rushing with Desire. If only this feeling would go on forever. As I was about to hit the bottom I floated up and raced away. I don't need Tyki, I now where it is and what I have to do. I'm going to retrieve the Innocence by myself.

**Aron**

I stared angrily at my door. I was finished with all the tests headquarters had and I was off for my first mission. The image of Alya kissing Lavi in front of me pained me. I couldn't believe that even though she was still a Noah she loved an Exorcist. I got up from the bed and raced forward punching the wall. My hand turned bloody, but I ignored the pain. I had to figure something out... Is she still the same Alya as before? How can I turn her back to normal? Does she expect me to let her kill me?

A girl entered the room. She stared at my hand. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine...just practicing."

"Here" she said and wrapped my hand.

"I'm Lenallee who are you?"

"I'm...Aron."

"Are you knew here Aron?"

"Yah I've been here for two days so far."

"Well I came to tell you that you can go on your mission now, but I hope you don't practice anymore."

"I'll be fine." I said pulling my hand away.

She moved slightly around and turned to leave.

As she left I sighed. "Great my first impression on a girl."

After the encounter with Lenallee I headed to the town I was supposed to go to for my mission somewhere in the eastern hemisphere of China...

I was in a train room by myself looking out the window. They sent someone with me, but he will arrive after I retrieve something called Innocence. They showed me how it looks like and where to look, but all I had on my mind was Alya.

I arrived a short time later and headed toward an inn. I checked out a room for a day just in case I couldn't find the Innocence and had to wait for the train to return. The place looked completely abandoned except at the inn which was strange. I searched the perimeter for anyone, but found no one. I should ask the inn keeper if she knows anything, but when I headed toward the inn an Akuma came from a broken down building behind me. I leaped backwards and turned around. "Akuma..." I whispered.

**Alya**

I came to the town and stood behind a building looking around for anyone. I heard an explosion a minute later and jumped up. I ran toward the source and found an Akuma attacking...Aron?

My mind went berserk and my vision flashed. Why do I feel an urge to call back? Why do I worry for Aron, I'm a Noah?"

"Akuma!" I called. "Step away, he's my fight."

The Akuma turned around and when he saw me he came straight up to me. "My apologies mistress."

"Leave." I said pointing the way I came.

"Yes mistress."

I turned to Aron. He had a slight injury on his leg, but I didn't care.

"Hello Aron."

"Alya..."

"I see you came to save me." I laughed.

"Your right I do want to save you, but first I need to get stronger."

"You think you will live that long?"

"For you I shall."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

I jumped forward and drew my sword. I slashed in front of me and Aron jumped backwards and I cut his side.

He screamed in agony.

"Why don't you fight me Aron?"

"Because that's not what friends do...fight."

"I am sick of your lies and even if they are true I'm not your friend. I would never wish to be!"

"Alya that's not true!"

"Now I'm going to kill you..." I whispered.

I jumped away from Aron and stabbed the floor with my sword. "Red sword of blood...Awaken!"

**Aron**

I held my wound in agony and watched Alya. She was transforming?

She had her sword pinned to the ground and it build up on her. She gained a black helmet that only covered her eyes, Dark plated armor almost like a dress, and a bigger red sword that looked like it was on fire.

"Now you will pay." she said looking up at me.

"What happened to you?"

"I have awakened my true Noah, thanks to you."

"No..no..no.."

I stepped back in disbelief. Did I turn her into that?

"Aron I hope you transform so that I can slay like the dragon you are."

"If you want me to. I have had it with you and if I can't help you then I have to kill you."

"That is if you can. I dought you can touch me at all."

"I won't run.."

"Good that will make it a lot easier for me. Now lets fight!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers **

**I'm sad to say that I'm planning to end this book on chapter 15, but may be less. I hope you all enjoyed my two books and post reviews of what you think.**

**Thanks NoahGirl**

I watch Aron, my sensations risings. He started to transform, but then when it was up to his arm it absorbed back into his hand and formed a shape of a sword. As it's light faded there it was a silver two arm sword. The two sides of the sword shown bright gold and it's handle holding a shape of a dragon's head.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Training." Aron responded with a wide eyed grin.

I felt tension building inside of me, but then I pulled back and leaned against my sword. "Your funny..." I laughed.

Aron looked confused as if I had played a trick on him.

I then floated up in the air with one foot on the handle of the sword that was placed in the ground.

"Aron, why do you do this for me. Please, tell me before I kill you."

Aron pulled the blade up to his eyes. "You always acted like this when we were young. I only want to make sure you aren't hurt."

My eyes shot up. "You can't be serious, are you trying to choose my path? Making my decisions? Ask your self something..Aron. Do I make you suffer?"

"Yes you made me suffer, but I forgive you because I know your not yourself."

"You don't get it Aron, this has always been me!"

"No it hasn't, this isn't the same sweet girl I grew up with. This is someone or should I say something else."

"I am sick and tired of you saying that."

"Don't worry maybe if I kill you the real Alya will come back."

Then Aron charged forward. I jumped up grabbing my sword's handle and pulling it from the ground. I ended up doing a flip over Aron and managed to kick him forward making him fall to the ground.

I landed on one knee and stood up slightly. Aron managed to get up and turned toward me. He dropped his sword and headed toward me.

"What are you-

I stopped when Aron leaped forward and kissed me straight on the lips. I didn't know what to do, or how to respond. I just stood there and when he slightly pulled away as if to look at my face I embraced him in a kiss. Then my eyes flashed and I somehow pulled up my sword to his throat. "Aron my Noah doesn't like you kissing me..."

"Your Noah doesn't control you..."

"Your making it harder then it is, Aron."

I stepped away "I won't let you take that Innocence." Aron notified.

"Your telling yourself a lie..."

I turned toward the building. "Is this where it is?"

I notice Aron's emotions change to worry and discomfort.

"So it is, Lucky me."

I turned away from Aron and headed toward the building.

"W..whait!"

I turned slightly "Don't try to follow me." And then I sent a pulse of gravity toward Aron, sending him flying into a crumbled building. I turned back to the building and headed on in.

I rang the bell at the counter, but no one came, so I jumped over the counter and looked into the room. I came into the room and saw a little girl in the corner crying into her knees. As I came forward she looked up. "Please you must get out of here." she pleaded.

I pulled out my blade and walked toward the girl. "What's troubling you?"

"I am..a monster."

"A monster you say. What kind?"

"A witch."

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago, everyone...died because of me..."

"Do you want me to make the pain go away?"

"You can do that?" she sniffled.

"Yes, it's quite easy if you know what to do."

She stood up and hugged me around the waist.

My face felt a sudden burst of surprise. "Don't worry the suffering will be over soon." I said patting her head and pulling my blade up from behind, ready to strike.

Then the door opened. "Stop, Alya!"

I turned and looked at the door. "Aron, hello. I'm just about done here you can go home."

"Alya this is wrong and you know that."

"I'm just helping a little girl." I said and I glanced down at the little girl who had her head looking at Aron. Her emotions were filling my mind, Sadness and hopeful, but I ignored them and watched Aron.

Aron pulled out his sword and charged at me. I picked up the girl and Aron stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong? Don't want to fight anymore?"

"Set the girl aside Alya."

"A.. ?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry girly I will make the pain disappear, just give me a minute." I said looking down at her. She clutched onto my dress and I pulled her in close.

"Stand back Aron, this girl want's the pain to go away and your making her feel more."

Aron hesitated. "No your the one who will cause her the most pain!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, now stand back." I then sent a pulse of gravity at Aron, making him slide back.

I turned toward the wall behind me. "Hold on girly."

I sent the biggest pulse that might of took out most of my energy at the wall. The entire wall collapsed and I jumped through the opening and floated up into the sky, staring at the building. As I floated higher I sent a kick of gravity at the rest of the building and watched it collapse. "Good riddance...Aron."

I floated slowly down near the building I had thrown Aron at. "OK stand still." I said placing the girl on the floor. "It will all be over soon enough."

"Thank you...Alya. I hope we can be friends in the afterlife."

"You may have to wait awhile, for that day to come though. I don't expect on going there until I figure something out."

"Goodbye..."

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I glided forward and slashed the girl through the heart. Then a small light appeared from her chest. It was the Innocence, but for ounce in my life I didn't want it...

Then a roar came from the collapsed building. I turned and left the girl's corpse lay there. "Aron, but how?"

One of the buildings walls shot up into the air and there appeared Aron in his Dragon form.

He came toward me. "How can you kill your own kind?"

"Because she wasn't one of my kind, she was a worthless human."

"I was right your not Alya anymore are you?"

"I...I...don't know." I fell to one knee. Aron came toward me. "You are who you choose to be."

Aron leaned in close and embraced me in a hug. "Why do you believe that I am still the person I no longer am?"

"Because she's still inside of you..." Aron whispered into my ear.

Then I stood up along with Aron. We were holding hands. "Aron I don't know if I can ever go back..."

"It's alright you don't have to do anything if you choose too."

**This hopefulness didn't last long...No Everything went all wrong...**

A scream of agony came from Aron and I felt myself find my way to the floor. As I came to steady myself I managed to stand up and saw Aron on the floor breathing heavily. "Aron!" I called.

"I can't believe you chose out of all the other Exorcist this child." came a small childish laugh.

But I knew whose laugh it was. I felt a chill go down my spine. "Road!"

As I turned, to my astonishment I saw Tyki, Road and the Url!

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you, since you left us to worry, but I see your alright with this Exorcist..." Tyki said.

"You shall be punished when we get home, Alya." said the Url. "But fist we must get rid of this Exorcist, he's messing with your life."

"Your right he is and he has made me realize that you can't choose my path."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." The Url said with a little anger in his voice.

The Url held out his hand-his palm facing upwards-and a black gravity void ball appeared. He held it and then I saw what he was aiming for. Aron...

He through it and I raced forward -back turned-, and blocked Aron. I took the hit, but I barely had any energy left to hold out any more attacks. A human would easily die, an Exorcist may die and a Noah only one, but I knew I had to be stronger.

Tyki came from behind me and grabbed me by the arms. "Tyki! Let me go!"

"Sorry Alya it's for your own good."

I kicked and screamed.

Would this truly be the end?


	13. Chapter 13

I watched in horror. Would this be it? Is this truly the end? It would all be my fault if Aron died, I couldn't bare to see something like that happen. "No, No, No, No No!" I screamed.

I felt my armor activate, but I felt something different, something more. Then a sudden pain pierced my heart. Tyki dropped me from the sudden scream of pain.

I felt something shatter inside of me like glass. Was it my Innocence? Could it not take the pain? My hand tightened around my chest. My pulse rushing, I could feel it in my head, but then it stopped?

I felt my heart and I felt no heart beat. What is happening? What is going on? Why did my heart stop and yet I am breathing so lightly. I stood up and the Url was staring at me as if a sudden curiosity came to his mind.

His grin seemed to grow wider.

My face seemed to darken and I felt my power grow inside of me. As I took a glance at my Armor, it seemed to change...The two spikes on either sides of the shoulder became bigger and sharper, My blade transform into a scythe of red and black, and my armor seemed to darken to a darker black. I felt as if I was ripping apart slowly, emotions around me changed rapidly. I could sense they were worry, confused, pain, sorrow, cleverness, and a slight Desire of candy?

Tyki tried to lift me up..."Get away from me!" I said slashing my hand back at Tyki, while trying to get up.

Tyki got thrown back, but slid at the end.

"I won't let you hurt him! He is the only thing in this world that I care for!"

The Url walked toward me. "Why do you Desire him so badly?"

"Because...because I love him!"

I picked up my scythe and charged in speed toward Aron. I stood in defense and blocked the way.

"Stop this at ounce Alya!" called the Url.

"Over my dead body!"

I turned around and lifted Aron up over my shoulders. "I don't want to fight my own family."

I turned and ran. I didn't know where to run or where to hide and I knew the Url would send his Akuma after me too. I just had to keep on running...

I was almost out of the worn out city when I was hit from behind and tumbled to the floor. Are Akuma really this fast? As I got up I turned to where the attack came from. To my surprise it wasn't an Akuma, but a red-haired boy..."Lavi?"

"Alya?"

"Do you even think before attacking someone?"

"Well I thought you where an Akuma..."

"But I'm worse ain't I?"

"I guess..."

"Well leave me alone I have work to do." I then notice his eyes turn to the unconscious Aron over my shoulder.

"Aron!"

"Oh you know each other, how cute." I said adjusting him over my shoulder.

"Put him down Alya!"

I tapped my chin with my free hand. "No, you see I saved him from my family and I want to keep him."

"I don't believe you saved an Exorcist from your own family."

"Lavi, please don't make this harder than it is. The Url will send his Akuma soon."

Lavi pulled out his hammer and made it bigger. "I won't ask you again."

"I'm sorry Lavi, but you leave me no choice."

I lifted a finger at Lavi and took away his breath, but only enough to make him unconscious. He fell to his knees and I ran forward grabbing him and placing him on the other side of my shoulder. I felt the extra weight burn, but I took it in. "That's it, if I see Allen I am so leaving him!"

I started to run forward and picked up speed. I was almost out of the city when an explosion occurred. I jumped up and slid backwards staring at the explosion. What was that?

As the smoke started to clear up a bullet raced out and hit my leg. I fell back on one knee, still holding Aron and Lavi. I got up slowly feeling the pain and trudge to a close nearby building. I placed Lavi and Aron against the wall and made a gravity shield around them. I knew I would waste most of my energy holding it up, but it was to protect them. Another bullet raced forward and I dodged it, making it hit against the shield.

"Show yourself Akuma!"

"Which of us do you want to see?" came a voice and then a small laughter.

"How many are of you?"

I only got more laughter. "I want to see all of you. Quite your pathetic hiding!"

Then eight Akuma appeared from behind the buildings. Some were level three, but most level two. They aimed their gun shaped arms at me. I took a glance back at the force field. Would I be able to protect my friends and destroy these Akuma? I asked myself.

I pulled out my scythe from my waist and lifted it for all to see. The red rich coloring on the blade made it seem almost life-like and the handle black with a white outline of a treble clef on the side.

"I see I can't control you, so now let us fight as if I'm an exorcist."

I raced forward and took a leap upwards onto an Akuma and pounced onto a different one. I stabbed my scythe through it cutting it in half and then I jumped to another Akuma. The Akuma threw me off to the ground, but I got up right away dodging the rapid-firing of guns. Some Akuma started to crowd my force field and I raced toward them. I leaped over one of them and guarded the force field. I started to sense them waking up and I had to hurry. I sliced around in a circle killing three level two's. four more to go, I thought.

Then a shadow-us ball came out of nowhere and hit me from behind. I tried to get away from the Akuma, but they grabbed me, making me drop my scythe to the ground. "Let go of me!"

"Your in no position to be giving orders Alya."

I was almost stunned when I heard the voice of the Url. The Akuma made a path for him to come up to me -with his umbrella Lero- and I sensed his emotion of anger. He turned to look at my shield from behind me. "Is that where your hiding him?"

I couldn't say no because it would be obvious and I couldn't say yes because that would be plain stupid, so I didn't answer. His smile widened.

"Put the force field down Alya." ordered the Url.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"If you put your little force field down then we will forget this ever happened."

"Never!"

"Fine I'll destroy it myself, but wait if the force field gets destroyed that may cause some injuries on you... doesn't it?"

I bit my lip. I had to protect Aron and Lavi at all costs, bu I may be killed if this goes on further.

The Url turned Lero into his weapon, a giant sword almost like Allens. The Url turned with his blade and slashed one hard blow at the shield. I screamed and the force field went down a little, but I held it up.

"Not enough I see." said the Url. "How about this!"

He slashed two more hard blows and I couldn't hold it up anymore. The field slowly came down revealing Aron and Lavi...

I felt too weak to move and I started loosing consciousness. I'm so sorry Aron, you will feel more pain then me...then I lost my vision and fell to a dark slumber of everlasting hate.


	14. Chapter 14

I slowly open my eyes and I see Aron and Lavi chained to the wall. As I pull forward I see that I'm also chained to the wall. Ignoring the thought I look around and my guess is that were in the arc, but no room I've ever seen. I pull forward and I feel the chains hit together and I kick and pull, but I can't break free. "Aron..." I called.

He didn't move. "Aron?"

Still nothing. I sighed. "Aron!"

Well that didn't work..."Lavi!"

I saw a budge in his right arm. "LAVI!"

He jumped up. "Alya? Where am I?"

"No time to explain hold still."

I aimed with one of my fingers, trying to get a good angle and shot a pulse of gravity. The chains cracked and fell...with Lavi...

"Lavi, now help me out."

"Why should I? Your my enemy."

"Because I think where in the arc, and I know it better than you!"

"Fine, but your still my enemy."

"Lower your voice, we have to be careful. I haven't fully recovered from those hits."

"Wait, how are you injured?" asked Lavi pulling off some of the chains.

"Well I was told to go on a mission with Tyki and I went alone." I started, I left out the part with the girl and continued. "Then I fought Aron and he made me realize I don't belong as a Noah. Then the Noah came, hurt Aron, I ran, found you, took you with me, Akuma started to attack, enclosed you in my force field, I got caught, Url destroyed force field, I lost health, and then blackout!"

"Uh...wow."

Lavi pulled the rest of the chains off and I jumped away. I came over to Aron and started untying his chains. "I'm sorry I got you into this Lavi, I just couldn't leave you."

"It's fine, but why would an exorcist risk her life for a Noah?"

"Like I said Aron made me realize something important."

I finished taking off Aron's chains and lifted him over my shoulder. "Hang in their Aron..." I whispered.

"Now wheres the door?"

"Watch I know how these doors work."

I felt the door. "Open door, show yourself..."

a wooden door appeared and I pulled at the knob. "Locked." I whispered.

"You can't keep me out that easily Milleni."

I felt my back. "Wheres my scythe?"

I turned around angrily. "Now he's gone too far!"

I aimed my gravity ball at the door and fired. As smoke cleared nothing happened. "damn." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Lavi.

"The Url blocked the door with black magic, I think only you and Aron are the only ones who can get out."

"Are you saying we go without you?"

"Yes, you need to get out of here, Aron needs treatment."

"But we can't...you know this place better than me and I don't know where to go. Are you sure you can't get out?"

"Try opening it."

Lavi stepped in front of me and the door opened. "See I was right, you need to get out of here."

"No I won't leave you."

I was shocked at the sudden sense of love in Lavi's emotions. "Well there is one way I can get out..."

"What is it?"

"Road's key, but the Url took it away from me."

"Maybe Road has another one."

"I don't know and even if she does I dought you can get it from her unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Well Road loves games, so maybe you can beat her."

"I don't know I played with Road ounce here at the arc and it wasn't as much fun as I wished it be. And what if I lose, what then?"

"I'm guessing she may trap you, then dress you and then torture you."

"Uh I think all three of those were torture.."

"Not for me..." I sighed.

"Wait, what about Aron?"

"Leave him here, I don't want both of you getting tortured."

"Thanks.."he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, and avoid gun shots and books."

"Why?"

"99% Jasdevi or Tyki will be there."

I heard Lavi do a slight gulp and I laughed.

"Don't worry if you run into Jasdevi tell them Alya kicked their butts in your last food-fight and then...run...yeah you may want to run for your life after that."

"And Tyki?"

"Your dead and even if you could run he will get you. Trust me, he is a pro at tag."

"But how do I know where Road is?"

"lure her in."

"How am I supposed to lure a little girl to me?"

"She's older than she looks."

"Not the point."

"Fine, here." I said pulling a lollipop from my pocket.

"Why do you-

"Don't ask. Now go, I don't think the Url will leave us alone for this long." I said pushing Lavi out the door.

"But-

"Down the hall to your right, it will have her name on it. No go!"

I pushed Lavi out the door and he disappeared.

"Good Luck...Lavi"

**Lavi:**

Alya pushed me out the door and now I'm in a dark room. The only thing here are a few lit candles and toys laying across the floor. I walked over them to a red heart-shaped door. I pulled the handle of the doors and walked through. I was now in a dark hallway and there were doors equally separated apart from each other. Above each one was a name imprinted with gold lettering. I slowly crept down the hall and I came to Tyki's door. I froze and quietly took a step forward. There was a slight creek in the floor and hurried past the door. Then I came to a door with the letters engraved, R-O-A-D _ K-A-M-E-L-O-T.

I placed my hand on the handle and froze. Just turn the lever, I thought.

I turned it slowly and peaked in, no one was there. I opened the door more and slipped inside. I pulled out the lollipop and held it in my hand. The room was dark with a strange pattern on the walls and everything else looked like a normal room. I crept in more and slowly closed the door behind me.

I sighed at the thought that no one was here, but worried of Alya and Aron.

"You know, I usually have to capture the Exorcist to play with them, but you came to me!" came a laughter from behind me.

I turned quickly "Road!"

she giggled and jumped up onto her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Duh, my room? What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was looking for you..." I said tapping my fingers together.

"Is that so? What do you want Exorcist?" Road asked stepping closer to me.

I stepped back slightly "Um do you have a key for your door I can have?"

"Well I do have a key, but why should I give it to you? This is the first time an Exorcist came to me, I don't want you running away from me."

I knew I looked scared and that's because I really was. I had nothing to fight with.

"Why do you look so frightened?" Road asked coming toward me, and curled a lock of my hair with her finger.

I pushed her away taking another step back.

She didn't do anything, but stare back. I followed her gaze to the lollipop I was holding. "You like lollipops?"

she nodded. "You can have it if you give me the key."

She stopped staring at the piece of candy and looked up at me.

"Can we still play a game?" she asked.

"I..if that's what you want."

"Let's play hide and go seek! I hide and you seek."

"Only if we don't leave this room."

"Fine by me."

And then Road waved her finger and light filled the room. I closed my eyes and as I opened them I was in the Black Order?

"Road what is this trickery?"

"Come and find me." echoed Road's voice."You have ten minutes or you will be destroyed along with this room."

As I looked around no one from the Order was here. Only Road and I. So this was just a room created by Road.

I leaned against the white wall behind me and thought, Where would Road hide?

"Of course!"

I ran down the hall to Allen's room and swung open the door. "Drat, now where could she be?"

I turned away and ran looking in every room. Swinging open doors and running all over. I had two minutes left. What if...I thought.

I turned behind me and walked slowly to the place I would never go to, or I may never come back from...Kanda's room. 'OMG I can't believe I'm doing this. Kanda would surly kill me.' I thought. I pulled the door open and peaked inside. "Aha! Found you."

Road was sitting on what seemed to be a bed, but I knew that this wasn't really Kanda's room because millions of candles shined brightly across the room.

"Aww I thought I would win." Road whined. "Oh well. Can I have your candy now?"

"Not until we go back to the arc and you give me the key."

"Fine." she muttered.

The place started to disappear and we were back in Road's room.

"Here." she said holding up the key with one finger.

I hesitated and then took the key.

"Now your reward Road." I took out the piece of candy from my pocket and threw it to Road.

She caught it excitingly and unwrapped it. Then she started sucking it.

"Normally I would kill Exorcist who beat me, but I like you."

I shivered in thought, I hope she didn't mean it literally.

"Thanks Road, you're not as scary as I thought."

"That so? I can be very scary most of the time, but I wouldn't want you to be scared.

I didn't answer and turned toward the door. I stopped. "Um how do you use this thing?"

Road gave out a laugh. "Here." she said and summoned a door from the ground. "Where do you want to go?"

"To...Alya."

"Do you like my sister?"

"Not as much as Aron, but that's not the point!"

"Shame I wouldn't mind you, but I got Allen."

I shivered at the comment and Road stepped away from the door to let me enter.

"Bye Road."

"See Yah!"

I entered the door and walked through until I came through a bright light. I walked through and was astonished to what I saw...

**And that's chapter 14. I've been thinking and I think I may go past chapter 15 because I want the ending I choose to satisfy you with my story.**

**Thanks, NoahGirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alya...After Lavi left**

I slowly placed my hand on the door. "Good luck...Lavi."

I felt Aron start coming conscious and turned slowly. I had placed Aron against the wall in the corner. I slowly walked over to him and keeled next to him. "Come back to me Aron..."

Then I kissed him against the lips and sent a small pulse through him. I pulled away and he started to cough. "Aron!"

"A...Lya?

"Are you alright?"

"Where are we?"

"Sad to say, but I think where in the arc...my home."

Aron jumped up. "What!"

"Take it easy, We have to wait for Lavi's return before-"

I stopped when I heard the door handle slowly turn. "Aron get behind me, we have company..."

The door handle turned and as I stood in defense when I saw who it was. Eager in his smile and curly hair, there stood Tyki.

"Tyki?"

"Hello Alya. Sleep well?"

"Actually- that's not the point! What do you want?"

His smile loosened as he looked up at me. "The Url sent me to check on you thr- huh strange I thought there was three of you."

I felt my face tighten and I made a fist. "Tyki why did you really come?"

"The Url wanted to see if you made up your mind."

"Something tells me I don't have a choice."

Tyki's smile lifted. "You know you don't belong with this...Exorcist."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, Why else would your Noah come back? It's obvious you belong as a Noah." Tyki said with a shrug.

I hesitated. "You see, you do know this." he said.

"That's not true!" I complained.

"So is it a Yes or a No? Will we forget about this and kill this Exorcist, or will we have to kill both of you?"

I stepped back glancing at Aron then back at Tyki.

Tyki walked toward me. "Maybe this will help you." Then without anything else Tyki grabbed my arms and pulled me close. Then he kissed me straight on the lips and made sure that I didn't pull away. I tried to break free, but I couldn't so then I loosened and waited there, embraced in a kiss with Tyki. He slowly pulled away looking at my face. I knew my face had a blank expression, almost like shock?

If I say no then Aron and I will both die and probable with Lavi as well, but if I said yes, maybe just maybe I could save Aron and Lavi from this place.

"Tyki you like making bets with all your cards?"

Tyki gave me a confused expression.

"If I say Yes, that is if I do, will you let Lavi and Aron return home safely?"

He hit his hand with a fist, "So there was three!"

"Not the point!...Will you?"

"I might, but why are you so interested in saving these Exorcist, if one day your going to have to face them?"

"Because they're the only ones who made me realize that I don't belong as a Noah."

"But you do, they're just lying to you so that they don't have to face you in the future."

"You have friends who care for you too, Tyki."

Tyki then hugged me again. "But they're not Exorcist, they're human. Plus they don't interfere with my responsibilities."

"Then what about Road? She likes...loves Allen."

Tyki's face looked as if he didn't know what to say. "Well Road's...Road, she can do whatever she wants and she fights Allen too."

"Don't lie, if you left Road alone with Allen for five min...well I don't want to think about it."

"So it's a yes? Well if you want your friends to live."

I looked at Aron who was watching me the entire time. "My answer I choose is...Yes."

Tyki almost looked surprised as if I would say no. He pulled out a drink and took a sip, then he kissed me. I felt the liquid go down my throat and I tried to pull away. I couldn't and I closed my eyes. Aron got up quickly. "Alya!"

Aron tried to punch Tyki, but he went straight through his chest and quickly pulled away.

As I started to give away, a door emerged from the ground...

I glanced at the door, thinking it would be Road, but instead Lavi was there. He was staring at me in shock as if the world around him had stopped.

"Alya?"

Tyki pulled away to look at Lavi. "There you are, I was wondering where you were." Tyki said with his usual smile.

"What...was that?" I asked.

Tyki turned back to me and stepped away slightly. "It was a type of poison that the Url created just for you."

I put my hand over my throat. "Poi..son?"

"Don't worry it won't kill you, well that is if you don't betray the Url."

I looked up at him and then slapped him across the face. He grabbed my hand. "I knew you'd do that." Tyki said rubbing his cheek with his free hand.

"What of Aron and Lavi, you promised to let them go."

"I'll give them their freedom."

Then Lavi spoke up. "Alya...you agreed to listen to the Url?"

"Sad to say, I fell for his trick, but it was for you two to get out alive."

"But you said you'd come with us and go back to being an Exorcist."

"I'm sorry Lavi, I didn't know I'd end up in a situation like this. Please forgive me it was either this or we all die." I said holding Tyki's arm.

"Alya..." Aron said.

I stepped away from Tyki and up to Lavi. I took the key away from him without saying a word. Then I summoned a door from the ground. "Go..." I said pointing at the door and looking at the floor.

"Alya" Lavi whispered.

"Go!" I yelled feeling a tear. "Don't ever try to convince me to be an Exorcist ever again or I will kill you."

"I'm not your enemy until I leave, so that means I can do this." Lavi said. Then without realizing it, Lavi ran up to me and kissed me across the lips. My hands were swung behind me and I stared at Lavi. Tyki quickly came up and ripped Lavi off of me.

"Do that again and I will make sure you will never see her again." Tyki said with an angered look on him. I could feel it raging inside of him.

I moved forward and pushed Lavi and Aron up to the door. "Go before it's too late!" and then I gave them a shove through the door. I slammed the door behind them and watched it disappear.

I turned to Tyki. I stepped forward and fell into his arms with my hands around his neck. His arms were open until they closed in around me and he placed his forehead on my head.

"Tyki why do I feel so much pain?"

"I don't know how you know everyone's emotions, but I know your own are your weakness.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was..."

Then my arms started to slip off Tyki and he picked me up in his arms. "Rest now, everything will go back to the way it was. Then I drifted to sleep in Tyki's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke in a dark room. I was in bed and I felt my head. I had a headache that bothered me. As I turned toward the other side of the bed I was almost confused until my confusion turned to anger. Right next to me Tyki was sleeping and that meant I was in his room. As I looked toward the window, it was earl morning and the sun started to come up. Then I tried to remember something that I thought I remembered, but I couldn't remember anyone, except my family here at the arc. Why can't I remember anything? Why do I feel something inside of me is missing?It was like a puzzle and I had a piece missing to complete it.

I turned over to Tyki. One of his curly strands of hair hung over his face. I slowly moved it to the side and watched him sleep. Then I did something unexpected and punched Tyki in the chest. He shot awake and looked at me. I crossed my arms and gave him a stare. "  
"What?" he asked.

"Why am I in your room and why was I sleeping with you?"

"I don't know, you fell asleep in my arms."

"That doesn't mean you bring them to your bed!"

"Sorry, your rooms a mess."

Then Tyki came up to me and kissed me across the lips. I shot my head back and he pulled away quickly. I felt something rush through me like a memory?

"Hold still." Tyki teased.

Then he placed his hand over my cheek and kissed me again.

I felt something deep within me like I shouldn't be kissing Tyki because of something he did, but I don't know what that something is.

As he pulled away my face was blank and I didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked with confusion.

"I don't...know."

"Your not still upset with the breakup with your two friends yesterday?"

"Who?"

Tyki looked stunned. "Are you feeling OK? You didn't hit your head too hard did you?"

"I'm fine." I said pushing him away.

I turned to get off of the bed. "Your cute when you sleep, you know?"Tyki said.

"What was that?" I said turning back to Tyki.

He was staring at me, as if he was trying to look through me.

"Come on we should get ready for breakfast."

"Hey wait a min-

I stopped when Tyki took my hand and pulled me off of the bed. He lifted me over his shoulder. "Tyki, put me down right now!" I said hitting his back.

He didn't answer and he opened his door and apparently headed toward my room. I kept on kicking my feet and hitting Tyki's back.

"Relax Alya." Tyki said.

"I'll relax when you put me down!"

I kept squirming until I heard the voice of the Url. "You feeling better Alya?"

Tyki had now stopped to look at the Url. "Milleni, Tyki won't let go of me!" I whined.

"Tyki-pet put down your sister. Breakfast will be ready soon." and with that the Url turned to leave.

"I wished you wouldn't call me that Url." Tyki mumbled.

Tyki then placed me down slowly and he opened my door to my room. "Don't take too long." he said.

I walked in slowly and shut the door behind me. When I turned toward the room a red scythe leaned against the wall, along with a pure white dress on the bed. I walked up to it slowly and touched the blade slowly. When did I get this? I thought.

I then felt the silk of the dress and something shot through me. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. I felt my head slightly. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm supposed to know something, but I just don't know what.

I got up slowly, using the wall as support. I looked at the dress again and then I remembered...I wore this somewhere before and yet I don't remember wearing it at all. I sat on my bed and clutched my hair with my hands and clawed at the dark hair. I stared at the floor and got up releasing my hair. I...should get ready for breakfast, I thought.

I undressed and wore the white dress. Then I turned toward my mirror and tied my bangs back with a white ribbon. I looked at my reflection, something felt wrong and I didn't know if I should go to breakfast. Then I heard the turn of my doorknob and turned slightly.

As the door opened a childish squeal entered the room and then I was trampled to the ground. As I looked to see who it was, two golden eyes stared right at me. They belonged to Road. "Alya will your friends from yesterday come back to play?"

"What friends?"

Road turned her head slightly to the side and gave me a confused expression.

"The two boys that are madly in love with you."

"Road what are you talking about?"

"Did you hit your head yesterday or something?"

"Strange, Tyki asked the same thing."

"Alya what's wrong?"

"I..don't know. I can't remember any boys... or anything. Road tell me what happened." I said clutching her shoulders.

She placed the backside of her hand over my cheek. "Do you really not remember?"

"Please...Road tell me."

"Well I don't know everything because I wasn't there, but I can tell you what I do know."

"Yes, please." I said squeezing her harder.

"Well you were in love with two Exorcist boys-

"Wait why, they're Exorcist, I'm Noah."

"You mean you don't remember? You where an Exorcist too Alya!"  
I pulled away slowly and covered my ears. "No,No,No NO! I...couldn't be one of them."

"Alya why don't you remember?"

"Please just continue."

Road's face seemed filled with worry and confusion, but she continued. "As I said they were in love with you too and apparently you where intended to go on a mission with Tyki, but you went alone instead. Tyki, the Url and I went after you and found you kissing him. Then the Url got angry and attacked the boy. We were all surprised when you blocked the Url's next attack to protect the boy and then you ran off with him. The Akuma brought you to the arc and were held in a room."

I stared as if I just died and got reborn. "What about the second boy?" I said slowly.

"Well I don't know the details, but you brought him along to protect as well and then he came to play with me for my key. When I asked him where he wanted to go he said...to you."

"Why didn't he just leave? He could of left and survived."

"But he is alive. I felt him exit with the other boy through my door."

"Road this still doesn't make sense. Why did I forget everything about the Exorcist? Why did I forget anything at all?"

"Maybe we should talk to the Url."

There was a silence and I repeated what Road said in my head.

"Road, what were the boys names?"

"I knew the one with red hair, but not the cute brown haired kid. His name was...Lavi I believe. Yes, it was Lavi, I'm sure of it."

I kept repeating the name in my head. Then I stood slightly. "Road I remember the brown haired boy's name."

..."It was Aron"...


	17. Chapter 17

I said the name again. "Aron"

Road got up and walked around. "Tyki was apparently with you the entire time, ever since you woke up in the room back when you fainted. He could have something to do with this memory loss."

"I'll ask him after breakfast, but don't tell anyone yet Road. I don't want them to worry."

"I won't, I promise."

"Also, if something happens during breakfast, I expect you to cover for me."

"Only if you give me some sweets."

I sighed at her childish request and accepted.

I pulled out a piece of candy from my drawer and handed it to her.

She then skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Did I hit my head too hard to lose my memory? Or is this the Url's doing?

My mind flooded with questions.

I looked out the window and I felt something draw me in. I sat at the edge of the window, my back facing outside. Then a knock came at the door.

"Enter." I called.

Tyki opened the door and almost jumped. "Alya what are you doing?"

"I don't know." I giggled. "I feel like iv'e done it before."

"Done what?" Tyki asked stepping forward.

"Let me show you." I said laughing again.

I stretched my arms out and fell backwards. "Alya!" Tyki called running up to the window.

The feeling frightened me, but it felt right. The wind in my face. "I can't stop what I love." I whispered as I fell from the arc.

I lifted my eyes open and saw the deluxe beauty of the feeling I had within me. It was a feeling I felt somewhere, but can't remember where. Was it one of my lost memories?

I came closer to the ground and changed the direction to float above the ground. I laughed and flipped in the air a couple of times. I released my armor and it shone brightly in the sun. "Death's Scythe of Blood, I summon you!" I called.

I held out my hand and the red scythe from before appeared in my hand. I swung it around as if I was in a real battle. I laughed in excitement. "This will be more fun than I thought."

I charged at a nearby rock and it shattered into pieces. I placed my scythe on a nearby rock and stepped back. I then summoned a void in the middle of the grass and watched it swirl with darkness. I walked up to it and placed a finger on it and it vanished completely. I summoned four more around me and walked through one. It was completely dark and it was somewhat hard to breathe. "Control it Alya." I told myself.

I began to breath easier. "Gravity is under my control."

Then, startled I stepped backwards. I turned slightly to a knocking at my force. "Who is it?" I called.

"Alya open up!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Damn, just open up!"

I knew who it was and I made a comment. "Are you scared?"

"What?! I'm not scared,let me in here and I'll show you whose scared!"

I laughed in response. "Devit, is Jasdero with you? You two are normally together."

"Deros here!" I heard Jasdero call.

"OK you can enter."

I opened a doorway leading into the abyss. Devit went in first with Jasdero by his side. "What do you want? I'm practicing."

"Tyki said you jumped out your window and he made us see if you were all right."

I didn't say anything, but only stared. I walked up to Devit and stared into his eyes. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sorry." I said stepping back.

"What's wrong with you?" Devit asked.

"Well it seems I have lost part of my memory from yesterday. Didn't we do something together?"

Devit smiled a bit. "You used to beg to have a food fight since we keep beating you every-time."

"Devit." I started with a face of annoyance. "That's the only part I remember. I used to beat you at any food fight and you two are the ones who beg me."

"Uh, I was just testing you."

"Well you're a terrible teacher."

Devit's face was blank. "Now get out I'm practicing."

I then shot a pulse of gravity at them and they slid back. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Yeah hii"

Then they aimed they're guns at me. "You think you can hurt me in my own world?"

"I'm tired of listening to you, you're so annoying!" Devit yelled.

"So you want to fight?"

There was no answer. "Fine. Death's Scythe of Blood, come forth."

The red scythe appeared in my hands and I twirled it around waiting for Jasdero and Devit to make the first move.

"We won't hold back." They said together.

"Good, you do need target practice."

"Why you!" Devit yelled.

They both shot they're guns and I jumped up. "That the best you got?"

"Blue bomb!" they called.

I blocked, but my arm was frozen. I hit it against the scythe trying to break it off when again they called "Blue Bomb!"

I ran, dodging the hits. Stop running, face them, I thought. "Red Bomb! Blazing red planet!"

I stopped to see a giant fire-ball hurl towards me. I stood there and held out my hand. I felt my hand burn, but it melted some of the ice.

As smoke cleared away I was staring at the ground, with my arm still forward. I lifted my head to see them. They both looked surprised and I used it to my advantage and ran toward them with my scythe. I jumped up. "Bloody Grave!"

I slashed at them, but then purple smoke-filled the room. "Drat, I remember this."

As I looked around, Devit and Jasdero were nowhere to be found. "That was close, you almost got us."

"Come out from hiding you babies!"

Then six fire balls came out of nowhere and hit me. I was kneeling down and stood up. "Now you've done it."

I jumped into the middle of the room and floated high above the floor. "Give me your best shot."

I waited until another attack came. I took the attack and I shuttered a breath. "That all you got, an Akumas stronger than you!"

I was then hit rapidly, but still I stayed in my spot. Maintain yourself, Alya, I thought.

Then I slowly went down and my hand covered my face. I started to laugh and I sensed their confusion. "Oh now I won't forgive you."

I stretched out in a cross shape and took away everyone's breath, even mine. I heard them coughing and then I sent millions of spheres across the room. I started to lose conciseness and walked toward the noise. My hands found they're way to Devit's hood and Jasdero's neck. I pulled them close to my face. "You give in?" I asked tilting my head to the side. I sent a small pulse of air through the room and they revealed themselves. I smiled and let go of them, making them drop to the floor.

"I do admit I got hurt." I said revealing my arm. It was covered with broken pieces of ice, burnt at the sides and scratched at the shoulder. "But it should heal." I said covering it up with the sleeve of my dress.

I touched the surface of the abyss, making it disappear, along with the other four. I started walking away from Jasdevi and away from the arc. "Where do you think your going? Were not finished!"

"Just stop I don't want to hurt you, I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"I have to go and find someone I don't remember..."


	18. Chapter 18

I had flown in the air for some time. I needed to remember what I forgot because...I just had to. I want to know who this Aron boy is and why he loved me, even though I was Noah.

I floated over rivers and forests, until I reached a small town. I lowered myself to ground level and hid behind a building. I made my transformation and walked out from my hiding place, into the open. The people here didn't dress as nice as me and I think that's why they were staring at me. A man then bumped into me spilling his vegetables all over the ground. "Watch it!" he shouted.

I picked him up by the shirt and held him up against the wall. "Don't ever raise your voice to me ever again."

I then noticed that everyone was literally staring at me. I set him down slowly. "Go!" I yelled.

He rushed past me and left his vegetables on the ground. "Great what an act." I said to myself.

I walked away, stepping on a vegetable in my way, making it crunch and break. Everyone was eyeing me and taking nearby glances. I started to get annoyed.

I kept walking to a nearby fruit market and up to the man who was there. He seemed nervous because I was there. I felt his emotions, Worry and disbelief.

"You don't need to worry, I'm just a customer." I laughed.

"How..how may I help you miss?"

"Are there any mountains around here?"

"Ye..s u..p-

"Stop mumbling!"

"Yes, it's up North, about 20 miles from here." He said louder.

"Thank you." I said turning around and waving a hand at him from behind.

"I'm sorry though, I have to kill you." I said snapping a finger. I heard him start to cough and he fell to the ground. I smiled as I walked away.

While heading North I entered a small forest and found myself to a worn out tree. Several branches were all over the ground, along with some ashes around the surface of the tree. As I came closer to the tree, the bark was black as if it was burnt and a grey line surround the tree in a sphere shape. I touched the rough bark and my eyes flashed. Was I here when this happened? Somethings calling out to me...

Images ran through my head of people, but I couldn't see their faces. I saw a person up against a tree, with a giant lizard in front of her and on the other side of the forest was an Akuma?

I blinked in confusion at the sudden memory, but I still didn't remember much. I held my head as if hurt and leaned against the worn out tree. I studied the lines it made against the bark and traced them with my finger. I stood slowly and walked out of the sphere. Then I had an idea to summon one of my abyss' around the tree. As I went around the abyss it was perfect. It was like a puzzle's puzzle piece had been placed in the right spot. So I was here, but who was that thing in front of me? Was it also an Akuma? No, an Akuma didn't look like that. I kicked at the dirt with my shoe and watched it build up. I then released my power and headed more north not looking back at the crumbled up tree.

I had now found my way out of the forest and saw the mountain come into view. An urge was pulling me forward to run up there, but I just stood in one spot and stared up at the mountain. "Maybe I can finally find out who this Aron boy is."

I walked straight up to the mountain's side and placed a hand on the piece of rock. "Now how do I..." I started, "Duh." I said hitting my palm to my forehead. I raced up the rock as if I was running and then I did a sudden flip and glided upwards. I bounced off some of the nearby edges of the mountain sticking out and got higher. As I reached the top I took out my scythe, just for when. I twirled the scythe in a circle and walked forward, still in my human form. I whipped my hair away from my face and came near a giant gate. I walked right up to it, with my hair covering my face. "Knock, Knock."

**In the Black Order**

"Allen if your going to eat so much, slow down." I said slowing down the ending.

"Don't worry Aron, Allen always eats this much." Lenalee laughed.

I took a bite at my ribs and looked back up to Lenalee, Allen and Lavi.

"What's wrong Lavi, you seem depressed." I asked, but I already knew what was wrong and I felt the same. I placed an arm on Lavi's shoulder.

"Lavi she'll be OK."

He looked at me in his usual look. "I know, but...I feel like she should be here...with us and being an...Exorcist."

"Yeah, cheer up Lavi she'll show up again soon." Lenalee stated.

"LAVI, ARON AND ALLEN, PLEASE REPORT TO KUMUI IMMEDIATELY." boomed the speakers.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Come on lets go." Lavi suggested.

Lavi and I got up and turned, but I ran back and forced Allen away from the rest of his food.

As we came into Kumui's office, he stood up quickly. "What's up Kumui?" I asked.

"Our sensors picked up an unknown person outside the gates and they're headed here."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Allen.

"I want you to attack this intruder."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, almost no one knows our location and if the person does not fight back...bring em to me."

"Yes, Kumui, but what if the intruder does fight back?" I asked.

"Like I said...kill the intruder."

**Alya**

It was sunset noon and many bats flew around the gate. I wondered if they were camera bats or something, but I ignored them and walked straight up to the gate. I felt a sudden rush of movement from behind and leaped to the side. An arm was about to grab me and as I turned to see who it was, I saw Allen and two other boys. "Alya?" asked one of the boys. He had light brown hair with green eyes. "Do we know each other?" I asked slightly stepping forward .

"Alya what are you doing here? If they know it's you, Kumui will have you killed." said the red haired boy.

"Why do you two care what happens to me? I can go wherever I want."

"Alya, get out of here now." the boy with the brown hair said grabbing my hand.

I swatted him away. "I didn't give you permission to touch me boy."

"Alya what's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

"Alya is this some kind of joke to get at us?"

"Joke?"

"Well your acting as if we never met."

"Wait are you by any chance Lavi and Aron?"

They gave me a look. "What did they do to you?" asked the red haired boy.

"So you are, I see. Well then, which one of you do I love?" I asked pointing to both of them.

Allen then leaned in. "Hate to break up the reunion, but this isn't the time."

"Fine, here hang on."

I grabbed Allen's hand and ran forward with Lavi and Aron connected. We came to the edge of the mountain and I stopped. "OK now jump."

"What, I told you I'm never going to juuuuuump...

I pushed the red haired boy off along with Allen and the other kid. I then followed and glided in front of them. As we got closer to the ground, I knew I had to impact there fall. I pushed a pulse upward making them slow down. "Feet down, now!" I yelled.

I landed on my feet, while they fell down. "It could of gone worse." I said with a shrug.

"Well it's better than falling to your death." stated Allen, who was on top of the other two.

"Now which one of you do I love?"

"What do you mean?" asked Allen.

I placed my hand out in front of him "I'm asking the questions here." Then I accidentally shot Allen to a nearby tree. "Whoops sorry."

"I'm OK." he said.

We were all staring at Allen. I burst out laughing at the scene. Then I turned back to the two boys. "Which one of you do I love?"

"Well Aron over there-

"So your Aron." I said. Examining him. "Then I guess I am suppose to do this..."

I kissed him slightly on the lips and then pulled away. "Then that makes you Lavi." I said pointing at the other kid.

Aron stood in a trans while Lavi looked suspicious. "So how come you don't remember us?"

"I actually don't know and I was hoping you could tell me what happened that day."

"Well it started out with you defending Aron and then I got caught up in this, but you protected us from your own family by apparently using a force field."

I thought back to the lines around the tree, was Aron inside when that happened?

"Then we ended up in the arc and you couldn't get out, leaving me to get a key from Road while Aron was unconscious. After that apparently Tyki was kissing you, but he made you drink some kind of poison?"

"Poison?"

"Well he said that it only hurts you if you betray the Url."

"Do you think maybe it erased my memories of you guys?"

"No, the curly haired man didn't say anything like that." Aron said.

"But wait there has to be something else." I complained.

"Well I think that it was you who agreed to do as the Url says for us to live and get out alive, but you said you never wanted to see me...I mean us ever again."

I shot up. Lavi's emotions changed right when he hesitated. "What did you do?" I asked glaring at Lavi.

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense that your hiding from me, now what did you do?"

Lavi scratched the back of his head. "Well..." he started. "I kind of...kissed you."

I loosened, not knowing if I should be angry or not.

Then without further notice I slapped him across the face.

"Your making this a lot harder on me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't help! Now how am I supposed to know who I love!"

I tried to slap him again, but he grabbed my arm making it twitch. "Let me go or I will kill you!"

"No! look into my eyes...Do you love me?"

I stared up at him. "I..I...don't know!"

"Well were going to solve this right now. So who do you love?"

"I love all of you, but the one I truly love is still a mystery to me. It's hard to know after all that's happened. It's...just...so...hard."

I then fell into Lavi's chest and started to cry.

"Way to go Lavi, you made a girl cry." I heard Allen say.

"But...I didn't-she-uhhh..." Lavi complained.

"So you've lost parts of your memory, why?" came a voice from the trees.

I looked up from lavi's chest.

I stood up slowly and felt the scent in the air. A scent I haven't felt in awhile, was it fear?No, I already fear so much, it's creepy.


	19. Chapter 19

"I never knew you would be here, you usually don't leave the order."

"That power of yours comes in handy now doesn't it?"

"It does more than you think." I said leaning back against a nearby tree."

"That so?"

"Just come out from hiding, and you too Exorcist."

Allen spoke up. "Exorcist?"

I smiled back at Allen,"Yep now there are five of them."

"Oh your power is more than I expected it to be. Tell me Alya, why did you come here?"

I glanced back at the three boys. Then I spoke without hesitation. "I give up..." I said holding out my hands.

"WHAT!" Allen, Lavi, and Aron yelled.

"That so?"

"I said come out of hiding, all of you."

Then a rustle of bushes came from all around, then they all appeared.

"Are you really that scared of me, that you hide?"

Then a spear came from behind my neck and around my throat. I glanced at the spear and looked back at who it was. "Have we met?"

He didn't say anything. I felt the tip of the spear and I jumped up gliding into a tree. I scratched at the tree bark and closed my eyes. I felt so much pain and then an image of a graveyard showed in my images. I was walking toward it and saw a boy in an open grave. Then I took him out and started to walk away with him in my arms into eternal darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes and summoned my spear. I jumped down and looked at everyone. Then I turned to Allen and charged at him. He blocked with his claw and I slashed again. This time he jumped back and I stayed in one spot. "Alya what are you doing?"

"Killing you of course, that's my job as a Noah...to kill all Exorcist."..."NO get out of my head!"

I felt an urge to kill Allen and everyone else, why was that? A few seconds ago I was happy. Wait! it has to be the poison! By being here, am I betraying the Url?

"Everyone go! I don't want to kill you."

Aron ran up to me and grabbed my arms. I dropped my scythe and stared into space. "Alya what's wrong?"

"It's...the poison."

"Allen!" Aron called.

Aron ran up to me. I started to laugh and fell to my knees. I kept laughing and clutched my hair as if I was pulling it. "Aron I feel so much pain, but I can't stop laughing. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but hang in there Alya!"

Allen and Aron helped me up and I wrapped my arms around they're backs. "Please take me as a...prisoner."

Kamui didn't say anything so I stepped away from Allen and Aron to Kamui.

"Please, I don't want to fight you..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the right to take you in without an agreement from the generals."

"Then lock me up and kill me please..." I asked dropping to my knees ounce again.

"Alya stop saying that! No matter how much you want to die...I won't let you!" Aron yelled.

I hit my fist against the dirt. "Then what am I supposed to do? If I stay with the Url I will have to kill you and I can't live with myself if I kill my boyfriend!"

"Kamui there has to be something you can do to remove poison." Lavi asked.

"I'm not sure, because the Url has many types of tricks up his sleeve and I dought he made the poison removable."

"Please...help me." I said slowly.

Kamui sighed. "I suppose we can examine her."

"Then hurry, I don't think I can maintain myself much longer." I said placing a hand over my face.

"Men take her." Kamui ordered, "But be gentle." he said and then he turned back toward the mountain.

**Tyki**

"Lord Mellenium?"

"Yes, Tyki-pet?"

Irritated I responded from the doorway. "What else was in that poison of yours?"

"You mean the one you gave to Alya?"

"Yes, did it have any...other effects?"

"Why do you ask Tyki?"

I pulled my hair away from my face and responded. "Shes apparently lost her...memory."

The Url chuckled softly. "That wasn't me. It was her own doing."

I shot up. "She destroyed her memory?"

"I wouldn't call it destroyed, but lost. Scattered in the places that has to do with that particular memory."

"But how? Why?"

"She wanted everything to go back to the way things were and the Noah accepted her pleading by making it come true."

"So her Noah is responsible? Can it really do that."

The Url turned around toward a window. "Apparently it can, but I myself don't know how. It must have something to do with her powers, but what?"

"Should we tell her?"

"No not yet Tyki-pet she will get distracted with that boyfriend of hers and worse she may end up killing herself out of frustration like last time."l

"Yes, Lord Mellenium."

"Oh and Tyki, make sure she gets in no trouble or you will be the one punished."

"What?" I complained. "How is that fair?"

The Url turned around. "Just make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"Yes...Lord Mellenium." I said slower.

Shoot, I don't even know where she is. I have to go find her before she does anything stupid, I thought.

**Alya**

I was in a dark cellar deep within the Black Order. I was chained to the wall with arms and legs banded together. I layed against the dark, damp wall behind me and slowly waited.

After about fifteen minutes stuck in a tight place, I heard the door handle unlock and open. It was General Cross!

"Didn't think I'd see you again." I said.

He lit a cigarette and stepped forward. He crouched next to me. "You got yourself in quite a position." he said.

"As long as I'm restrained by these chains, your lucky."

"What, can't control yourself?"

"Not as good as I used to. Now I'm a weapon that has the urge to kill nonstop."

"You don't say. Kamui told me about your power...to control all gravity I believe."

"You heard right, but did you really come here to talk to me?"

"No, I came to tell you Kamui is going to have a meeting with the other Generals soon and meanwhile Kanda will be looking after you."

"Kanda?" I said spitting out the words.

"Well he won't let you try anything until the Generals make they're decision."

"I see...What of Lavi and Aron?"

"Working on one of Kamui's assignments."

Cross then stood and left closing the door firmly behind him.

**Awhile Later...**

I was leaning against the wall and waited for Kanda to come. I felt the urge to kill and see blood so I tried to get my mind off the thought by...singing.

"I'm all alone  
far from home  
feeling lost, but now I'm found  
I'm breathing in and I just can't seem to let that last breath go.  
The rain is hard, the snow is cold and yet I don't know where to go.  
It's hard to find a place to live  
with no one to ever forgive  
and here I am waiting to be revived."

As I stopped, there was a long silence and I waited curled up in a ball. Then the door opened and Kanda was revealed.


	20. Chapter 20

I lifted myself off the floor as Kanda entered the room. He held a key in his right hand and his sword drawn in his other. "What, don't trust me?"

"Shut it, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you showing up out of nowhere."

"So you miss me?" I asked with a childish grin.

When he didn't answer I asked "How's it going with Allen? You two getting along?"

"Bean-sprout has been weak over the last two days." he said releasing the chains from my legs.

"I guess that means you and bean-sprout are getting along huh?"

He didn't answer ounce again. "Your such a pain to talk to. So stubborn too."

He pulled his sword up to my throat. "You should choose your choice of words better or you will be punished."

"I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. "I've seen things a lot scarier than you." I said with a laugh.

I then felt his sword slowly cut away under my skin, but then I felt it start to heal.

"You know you can't hurt me, just stop."

He slowly sheathed his sword and turned. "Come on."

"Can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten in a while."

"It depends, will you be good?"

"What am I, a dog?"

"Well your going to be treated like one until we get this sorted out."

He pulled the chains forward like a leash. "When this all gets dealt with, you do know I'm going to get you back for this."

My arms were the only things bounded and we walked out to the bright room. The light hurt my eyes until II got used to it. We were indeed going to the cafeteria, but I don't think it would go as I planned.

As we walked in, all the Exorcist and Finders were staring at me. I tried to ignore them, but they wouldn't stop. I slowly turned into my Noah form and watched their faces. The emotion of being scared was my favorite. It made me feel powerful to the others.

Kanda took me up to the counter where the food was ordered. Then a man came forth from behind the counter. "Can I help-

He stopped to stare at me. "What?"

"No..thing." he said turning back to Kanda. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I will have-

"Fried shrimps and three spring rolls!" I said interrupting Kanda.

He shoved me against the floor and walked over me and ordered. I crossed my arms and got up. "I still can't believe I'm stuck with you."

He glanced my way, with a look of terror in his eyes. I shuddered and stepped away.

A few minutes later he received his order and dragged me to a nearby seat. He started to eat and I watched, annoyed.

"Are you trying to torture me or something?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed and rested my head on my fists. "Well it's working..."

"Fine go get something to eat."

"Really?"

"Yep"

I got up and started to walk toward the counter when I was pulled back. I pulled against the chains and when that didn't work I banged them against the table. With no use I sighed.

"What not hungry?" Kanda asked with a smirk.

"I should have known."

"What I said you can get food, that is if you can."

"Jerk." I said pulling at the chains ounce more. Then without notice I came up with a plan.

"Hey, Kanda."

"What?" He asked gulping down some of his food.

"Allen says that you're the Bean-sprout and you couldn't hit him if he were right in front of you."

Kanda jumped up. "Why that Bean-sprout!" He yelled with a fist.

"Look there he is now." I said pointing behind Kanda.

He turned around and I pulled the chain out of his hands. I grabbed the rest of his food and ran down the hall.

I took a turn, and entered a storage room, closing the door firmly behind me.

I started eating what was left over and started to try to pull off the chains. "What are these things even made of?"

I hit the chains against everything against the room. The door, a closest, the wall and against a metal block. When I stopped, I was beat, and breathing heavily. I knew I couldn't use my Noah or I may lose control. Then one last time I banged as hard as I could against the cabinet. I keeled down and stared at the chains. I concentrated hard at it, as if I was examining every detail. Then I heard someone outside calling my name. "Alya?"

It was the voice of Aron. I opened the door and walked out toward him. "Aron!" I said hugging him.

"Alya?" he asked in confusion.

"What, you were looking for me."

"I know, I just...never mind."

I heard a sudden footsteps coming down the hall. I turned rapidly to the chains. "Here hold this." I said handing him the end side of the chains.

"Why-

"Quiet!"

He hushed up and waited. Kamui showed up with General Cross. They almost seemed shocked to see me, but I think they were more shocked to see me in Aron's hold.

"Uhhh, it's not what it looks like."

"Never mind that, the Generals have made their decision."

I jumped away from Aron. "So what did they say?"

"You are going to be held here for now and to be asked questions."

"And if I don't answer?"

"You will be killed." Kamui said without hesitation.

"But you don't want to kill someone who has all the answers, do you?"

"We have no problem on doing so." General Cross said.

I hesitated with a step backwards, but came forward. I held out my hands. "Theses are a bit tight, I don't think I can think with the pain."

"Fine." Kamui said pulling out a key.

"By the way, how many spare keys do you have?"

"Enough to keep them hidden."

Kamui released the chains and I stretched out my arms. "Ahh much better."

"So now you will be coming with us."

"Actually, I had something other than answering boring questions on my family. Like collecting..." I tapped my chin, "Innocence."

"Not a chance." Cross stated.

"Well then, I have no reason on being here." I said turning around.

"Your not going anywhere." Kamui said.

"Well then I want some Innocence."

"We don't care what you want, we want answers!" Kamui yelled.

I summoned my scythe in one hand. Cross stepped forward, gun drawn. "Now, Now there is no need for that. I'm willing to make this easy for some Innocence."

"Well then, we have to make this the hard way." Cross said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean I can lose control now and you would have to kill me, but I can kill others... non-exorcist." I said glancing up at Kamui's face.

"I can't afford to give you the Innocence."

"Well then Aron can give me it." I said walking around Aron.

"W...what?" Aron asked.

"Aron step away from her." Kamui demanded.

"Well I'm growing tired of all this." I said grabbing Aron.

I pulled my scythe up to his neck. "Hey Kamui, I think Aron's willing to pay if you don't hand over a piece of Innocence right now." I said leaning over Aron's shoulder.

"A..lya...why?"

"hush up Aron."

Kamui stood there waiting.

I pulled the scythe closer to Aron's neck. "You better hand it over or it will be your fault if this Exorcist dies."

"I...will give you the...Innocence."

"Kamui?" Cross asked looking back at him.

"The Exorcist are more important than saving a piece of Innocence."

"Are you sure of this Kamui?"

"...Yes..." he said slowly.

"Really?" I asked astonished. "I thought I had to cut off his head."

"Alya!" Aron yelled.

"Kidding." I said letting go of him. "Now hand it over."

Kamui slowly reached into his pocket and took out a piece of Innocence. He hesitated on giving it to me, but let it drop into my hands. I stared at the piece of Innocence and then fell to one knee. "Damn, not again." I said holding myself steady.

Visions flashed through my head. Many were of Allen, but then multiple images of Innocence flashed rapidly through my head. It felt like my head was going to explode, but I knew if I lost consciousness then I would unleash my power.

I slowly stood up and started to laugh. The hair covered my face. "I can't hold it in much longer...the desire I have, it's calling out to me. I'm sorry Aron...please run."

"Alya!" Aron said running up to me.

"Run...Run! Aron RUN!" I held my head and released my strength. A ginormous amount of gravity burst out of me, making everyone fly backwards. "You shall all see my favorite color...RED!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Aron**

Alya was loosing it. She was laughing as if she was a hyena.

"I hope you don't run away." Alya said pointing at me.

I stepped back. "Aron!" Kamui called.

Kamui then pulled me by the shirt away and then he nodded to Cross. He aimed his gun directly at Alya, who now was ready to strike with her scythe. and shot two silver bullets.

Smoke filled around Alya. "Alya!" I yelled reaching for her.

"Stop Aron, we have to evacuate, right now." Kamui said dragging me away, down the hall.

There were sirens in the air and screams echoed through the halls. Then loud speakers came out. "WARNING WARNING PLEASE EVACUATE RIGHT AWAY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. NOAH HAS BEEN SIGHTED AND IS READY TO ATTACK. I REPEAT LEAVE RIGHT NOW TO THE CENTRAL LOWER DECK TO EVACUATE!"

"I asked you not to run...Aron." Came a voice from behind. I turned from running to see Alya running toward us, ready to strike.

"Go you two, evacuate now. I can handle things here with this pesky Noah." Cross said stopping to face Alya.

"No Cross you can't she is... a friend."

"Not anymore, this is Alya's dark side...her Noah side to be exact."

"Then we can snap her out of it!"

"Aron, people's lives are on the line now, we can't risk anything."

"But-

"Leave now!"

I just stood there, watching Cross, Alya was coming closer and soon Cross would hurt her, but...I can't let that happen, I love her.

Cross aimed slightly and was about to shoot, when I jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Don't!"

"Aron step aside, shes the enemy!"

Alya now came forward. She was flying in the air staring at us, waiting for who to fight.

"No she's not the enemy, her Noah is, but I believe we can save her."

"Aron we can't wast time on her."

Alya now floated down and walked toward me from behind. I turned ever so slightly and looked at her glistening bright golden eyes.

I felt like I could see right through her.

"Aron,please..go...I can't maintain myself."

"No, I won't leave you." I said embracing her in a hug.

Her grin widened and she lifted her scythe so quickly and slashed forward. I fell to my knees, everything started to get blurry. Why would she- did she know that I would do that, is that really Alya? I thought.

**Alya**

Aron fell to his knees. "I can't believe you fell for that, worthless human. I do believe that the other Alya is stored away, so no one can save her, but myself."

I picked the bot up by the hood. "Now for the Innocence."

I reached forward, to only be shot back by a rush of a bullet fly past my hand. I turned toward the General who had his gun drawn. "Fine you can have him." I said throwing Aron to the man with no care at all.

"Aron." the General said handing him to Kamui.

I turned to leave, but was stopped to see three boys in front of me. One with white hair, the other with red and the last with long blue. They were all Exorcist. "Alya, what are you doing?" asked the boy with white hair.

I stared at his sword. "Now I remember you, your that boy who separated me from my other half. I believe your name is Allen, am I right?"

"Your not Alya are you?"

"Nope, shes resting right now, please leave a message."

"Then your her Noah aren't you, the one from before."

"You can say that. I'm the Noah of Desire and I Desired him to not interfere with Alya, she can't take the pain." I said pointing to the injured Aron in Kamui's arms.

"Aron." Allen said. "What did you do to him."

"Well he mistook me to be his girlfriend, but I broke up with him. Or, he, got broke up."

"Why you, stupid snake." the blue haired boy said revealing two blades.

"Kanda take it easy." the red-haired boy said.

I flew forward past Allen. "And I remember you too. You're the one whose also in love with my other half. Shame you want to protect her when your just causing her more pain."

"Shut up." he said gripping his over-sized hammer.

"You know how much pain you have caused her. She want's to kill herself because of you boys. Trust me I know, because I know everyone's emotions, even yours."

"I told you to shut up!" he said charging at me.

I blocked with one hand, pulsing my gravity to stop his attack and leave him hanging. "You shouldn't fight with anger. It's not good for your health. I would kill you, but I don't think my other side would be too happy. Plus she has no feelings for you, she just uses you."

I watched the boy stand there breathing heavily.

"Your wrong. I don't care if she doesn't love me, I just need to protect her. I don't want her to get herself killed because of you."

"Well fine." I said stretching my hands out for a wide open hit. "Kill me."

"I will." he said charging at me. "Big hammer, little hammer grow, grow GROW!"

I smiled widely at him.

But than Allen blocked Lavi's attack. "Lavi...don't you'll kill Alya as well."

Lavi right away stopped. "Aww I wanted to see you cry, for killing the person you care for. Oh well, I guess I'm off."

I revealed my necklace from around my neck, which held Road's key. I yanked at it and it broke off into my hand. Then I summoned Road's door and before I walked out I said "Bye Exorcist, Alya will see you soon."


	22. Chapter 22

**Tyki**

I sat near the heated fireplace and was relaxing with a book, until Road skipped into the room.

"Tyki, where's Alya?"

"Waiting for her to return."

She gave me a stern look. "What?"

"Well I heard shes with her boyfriend again."

"Road, she doesn't even remember the boy, what harm can he do?"

"Don't you think it's strange that she's been gone for too long?"

I closed my book. "It crossed my mind, but so what, she can take care of herself."  
"Well anyway, where going to have dinner soon, maybe you should break up the couple for now."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll go pick her up."

**Alya**

I came to a town, filled with many people and I headed for a nearby bar, when two teens came up in front of me. They were both boys and by the look of their clothes they were miners of some sort. "Can I help you?" I asked in a sweet voice, trying to maintain myself.

"Mind if we get you a drink?" one asked.

"No thanks I'm not interested." I said about turning the other way.

"Hold on just a minute." the other one said coming in front of me.

I grew hasty, but said nothing. I spotted a kid nearby, leaning against a wall.

I sighed, what do I need to do to get away from these thugs? Know what Alya can deal with this. I switched out to Alya's side. Your up Alya...

I fell into someones arms. As I steadied myself I got up and looked at the strangers. "Ar..are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little light-headed I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"I guess I'll have one." I said feeling my head.

We then walked over to a nearby bar and entered. I don't remember being here or how I got here. Wait! I remember I was at the Order, but how did I end up here? Was it my Noah?

We took a seat at a booth and we ordered. "Um may I ask your names please?"

"Sorry how rude of us." one said.

"The names Momo." one said.

"Clark, nice to meet you and he's Eeez." Clark said pointing to the light brown-haired boy.

"Were expecting someone soon, but other than that may I ask what your name is?"

"My..name." I said as if no one has ever asked me. "My name is Alya."

"Alya huh, that's a unique name." Momo said sitting back.

Then a familiar voice came from the side of the booth. "Oi, Alya, didn't expect to see you here."

"Tyki? What are you doing here?" I asked. I almost didn't notice him in his human form, but could tell it was still him.

"I decided to drop by some of my friends and then pick you up for dinner."

"So these are your friends I hear of." I said turning back to the boys.

"Tyki you know Alya?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, you could almost say she's my sister." Tyki said scratching his head.

"Sister huh, well she's not bad-looking." Momo said.

"Well I should get going." I said standing and turning toward the door. "It was nice meeting all of you."

And with that I left the bar. I knew Tyki was following me, so I stopped as I got to the end of town.

"Hey Alya you OK?"

"Tyki...I'm scared."

He looked at me suspiciously and I turned away.

"What are you so scared of?"

"My...Noah."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well I was the Order and-

"What were you doing there?"

"Business, but anyway the next thing I know is I'm in your friends arms and the craziest thing is I don't know how I got here."

"So are you saying that your Noah is responsible?"

"Yes, because it's done it ounce before."

Tyki looked shocked. "I've never heard of such thing as a Noah taking over the other side."

"Well it happened and I can't control it, what if I lose it and go out of control?"

"I'm sure the Url can fix this all." he said bringing me into a hug.

"I hope your right because I can't bear to think I can't control my body."

I placed a hand in my pocket and felt something. I slowly stepped away from Tyki and pulled it out. I unwrapped my hand, revealing a piece of Innocence. "When did you get that?"

"I...I don't know." I said staring at the glowing power.

I just hope it didn't belong to any Exorcist or even worse, it could be from Aron.

I tucked it back into my pocket. "Why not destroy it?"

"Not in the mood." I said, "Now let's go home." I said summoning Road's door with the key.

I walked in leaving Tyki to follow.

We came out into my room and I sat at my bed. When Tyki was about to leave I asked, "Please make sure Road stays away."

"Don't worry she won't be bothering you, she has too much homework to take care of." Tyki said with a laugh and then he left the room.

I went over to the mirror, my black dress not seemingly dirty, but I changed anyway. I decided to wear my favorite white dress and then I left my hair to hang loosely. My hair had gotten longer over the last few years and I always felt like I should cut it, but Road hid all the scissors from me and won't give them back.

I twirled around looking at my reflection and when I was satisfied I started to head toward dinner, but stopped and went back for the Innocence and held onto it. I hope this didn't belong to Aron and the others or I will never forgive myself.


	23. Chapter 23

I walked forward through the lit hallway, heading toward dinner. I opened the curtains and entered the dark room. Surprisingly Lulubell was there, she rarely showed up except on special occasions. Devit and Jasdero were running around the room frantically as Tyki watched. Road seemed to be reading a book and trying to ignore Jasdevi's laughs. "Hello everyone." I said stepping forward toward my seat.

"Evening Alya." Lulubell said nodding her head.

"Hi Alya!" Road said looking up from her book.

Tyki just nodded his head.

I looked at Jasdevi who stopped running around. "You two, having fun?"

"We were." Devit said with a frown.

"Oh come on don't be that way, I hate to see you down."

"Then leave." Devit responded.

"What's the fun in that?" I said sending a pulse of gravity at Devit. He slid backwards slightly and I laughed.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is this because of the fight we had?"

"Damn right it is!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't a big deal, I don't know what you're so worked up about."

"Easy for you to say."

"Well I didn't beat you, and neither of us won so nothing to worry about."

"By the way Alya where the hell did you go after that?"

I hesitated slightly. "Um...I had business to take care of."

"That so. What kind of business."

"Well my business is none of your business, got that."

"Fine." Devit said giving up.

I walked away from him to my seat and waited for the Url's arrival. Soon enough the curtains pulled open, revealing the Url.

"Hello everyone." he said in a formally way.

He came forward and took a seat. He glanced at me with suspicion and I looked away. "So how is everyone doing with their current missions."

I think I saw the Url look exactly at Jasdevi, even though he was glancing at everyone else as well.

"Well, Lord Millenium, isn't everyone's mission the same? Find the heart?"

"Yes, but there are many Exorcist out there and each one could be the heart."

"So were mostly aiming for the more powerful ones?"

"Precisely."

"I see, but when we do find the heart, what then?"

"We destroy it and we win the war against the Exorcist."

"You don't have to explain it to her, Mellenium, she's too busy with her boyfriend." Devit laughed while rocking on his chair. Jasdero joined in and I pushed them back with my force and they fell backwards in their chairs.

"Whoops." I said, now laughing.

Devit and Jasdero got up furiously. "What was that for!?"

"For opening your big mouths."

They both made a fist, but then the Url cleared his throat and they sat back down. "Url?"

"Yes Alya?"

"What would happen to the accomadator of the heart if it's destroyed?"

He waited in a slight pause. "They will also be destroyed along with the heart."

"Oh." I said slowly.

"Lord Millenium." Tyki spoke up glancing at me, "Has anyone ever been taken over by their own Noah?"

"I don't recall anyone being controlled, Tyki-pet why do you ask?"

Tyki didn't say anything, but he did look at me and I guess the Url followed his gaze because he then asked, "Alya, have you been having some trouble with yourself?"

Everyone was now looking at me. "Yes, I can't control my Noah...do you know why it takes over me?"

"Well it seems that when your Noah dislikes something that gets in the way with your emotions, it would try to destroy it. Therefore i has to take over your body and try to destroy whatever is getting in your way."

I bit my lip, that might explain why, but does that mean it's trying to kill Aron? Is the innocence I have...is it Aron's?

I felt the Innocence in my hand and slowly with my fingers I went over its outline.

"Is there anything you can do that can help me stop it from happening again?"

"Well you can always get rid of what's messing with your emotions, that would make it stop or you can have this." he said holding up a golden ring in on one finger.

(Where did he even get that!)

"What does it do?" I asked leaning closer.

"It's a ring that contains the holder's Noah within itself."

"I'm guessing there's a catch for if I get it?"

He laughed, "Just destroy the Innocence in your pocket."

I shot up.

(How does he know all this!)

Road was right, he does know everything.

"How did you...fine i'll destroy it."

I pulled it out and took one last look at it before I crushed it between my had. The ashes fell onto the ground and I looked back up at the Url.

"Can I have it now?"

"Here" he said tossing it over the table.

I caught the ring and stared at it in my palm. Then I placed it on my ring finger and watched it shimmer.

**Lavi**

I was watching Aron in the nurses room, resting. I heard that Alya did this to him, but I didn't believe that Alya did this to the one she's been trying to save her entire life. He had a huge scar going down from his left shoulder all the way to his back. Why would Alya do this? Was Aron right when he told me that part of her...wasn't her?

FLASH BACK

Aron was leaning against the edge of the wall. He just about joined the Black Order recently and just came back from his first mission. "Hey Aron!" I called.

He turned his head slightly. "Sup Lavi."

"What's wrong? You sound depressed."

"I guess I'm just thinking about Alya, I don't get her, one minute she's a sweet girl who cares and then she's a killer. It's as if she has two sides, one that's really her and the other something she's not."

I gave a confused expression at Aron. "What do you mean? She's always the same person, it's never anyone different."

right?


	24. Chapter 24

**Alya**

I was hiding in my closet. (OK you might be thinking why am I hiding in my closet, but it's because of a bored little girl trying to find me.)

I placed my ear against the door, listening for any sighs of Road nearby. When all seemed quite I opened the door a creek and peeked outside. When I thought she went to go bother someone else I walked out with a sigh.

Right when I stepped out a squeal entered the room. "There you are!"

"I never was lucky." I sighed.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room. "Tyki's waiting for you."

"So you're not here to tortu-" I stopped, "I mean Tyki's waiting for me, great."

Road dragged me down the hall to Tyki and then she left. "Did you want something?"

"I wanted to know something."

"What?" I asked.

"The Url...well the Url want's you to...break up with your boyfriend."

"What!"

"I just told you!"

"I mean you got to be kidding!"

"Well either you break up with him or the Url will have to get involved."

I bit my lip. Maybe it was only for the best if I...made sure that...I break Aron's heart, but...I just can't let him get hurt because of me. Yes, I have to go and make sure Aron doesn't get himself killed because of me.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Really?" Tyki asked surprised.

"Well I have no other choice, now do I?"

"I guess not, but the Url want's it done today so you better go."

"But I don't even know where he is!"

"Well he's were you made him go."

"Oh just tell me!"

"Alya, he's in the infirmary."

"What!?"

"It was apparently your Noah, since you don't remember."

I stared into space. My worst nightmare has come to life...

I turned around and ran back down the hall. As I got into my room I slammed the door behind me and firmly locked it. Then I quickly called forth Road's door and ran inside.

**Lavi**

Allen, Lenalee and I were at Aron's side. I wandered in circles, as if it would make things better. The nurse had told us that his heart rate is low and weak, according to the indicators, and we were all worried.

"Hey Allen?"

"Yeah Lavi?" he asked turning to me.

"Remember when Alya tried to kill herself?"

"Yeah why?"

"Didn't you tell me that you separated her from her Noah half?"

"Well yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I want to know if Alya really did this." I said looking back at Aron.

He had a blank expression and then smiled. "Don't worry Lavi we will get Alya back to her real self."

I looked up at him, "And how do you expect on doing that?"

He held up his black claw "I will just separate her from her Noah like last time, but only this time I will kill her Noah side."

"Are you sure that will work?" I asked.

"Well it has to, I mean we got this far and that means we can bring Alya back."

"Then you must promise me one thing, Allen!"

"Yes?"

"You...you have to promise that Alya will come back to us no matter what happens!"

He paused "I promise." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Allen, how can you be so calm after everything that's happened?"

"We've been through harder situations Lavi, you know that and I know from experience that we can bring her back."

"Thanks Allen." I said.

I was about to leave the room when an explosion, followed by cries and screams came from the distance. I turned to Allen and he nodded his head and we ran toward the source.

**Alya**

I threw myself toward a nearby wall, making it break and shatter into pieces and I looked inside. When I didn't see Aron I through my spear at two more nearby walls. I was filled in rage and I grew with more until a blast of wind hit me from behind. I fell forward, but easily got up and I turned toward where the blast came from. When I turned I saw Lenalee, Lavi and Allen. They all had their Innocence activated and stood in defense.

"Where is Aron!" I yelled to them.

"Your not going near him Noah!" Lenalee yelled back.

Noah?, I thought...they must think I'm still not in control!

"Tell me where he is, Now!" I said summoning a spear in both hands and held them over my head.

"Give us one good reason to tell you!" Allen yelled.

"Because.. I need to tell him something."

"I highly dought that." Lenalee said, "You just want to kill him!"

"No I don't, before...that wasn't me, that was my Noah and I didn't even know that I hurt Aron."

"So your really Alya?" Lavi asked.

I released my two spheres making them vanish and I answered, "Yes, I am."

"Well then, can you tell me what you told me in the arc? Only Alya would know."

"I said...that you have to get out of here and leave me, but you decided that we all needed to get out so you went to my sister for the key and you apparently played with her."

Then I noticed that Allen and Lenalee were staring at Lavi. "You played with a Noah!?" Allen asked almost screaming at Lavi.

Lavi poked his two of his fingers together, "I might have played with a Noah, but it was to save Aron and Alya!" Lavi said.

"That doesn't make a difference!" Lenalee said.

"Well you can learn a thing or two from a little girl."

"She's older than she looks!" I called.

Allen then spoke up, "Like what? What can you learn from a Noah!"

I noticed Lavi then had an evil grin on his face. "Like Road's huge crush on you."

"She told you that!?"

"Not exactly, but she said something like that, on how she misses Allen."

"Take that back!" Allen yelled tackling Lavi to the ground.

I stared at them confused and then from behind I heard footsteps and when I turned, ten Exorcist were coming toward me. I quickly ran over tot he others. "Tell me where Aron is...NOW!"

Allen and Lavi stopped and got up. "What's the rush?"

I pointed in the direction where the Exorcist were coming, "We have company."

Lavi jumped up and grabbed my hand, then he led me away while Allen and Lenalee were left behind. He led me down a hallway and then stopped at a white stained door. "Aron is in here." Lavi said.

I was about to open the door when I threw my sphere at it, making crumble and break. "What did you do that for!?"

"I can't make it seem you lead me here so I have to cause some damage." I explained.

I walked in and saw Aron in a hospital bed. I quickly ran up to him and placed the tip of my hand against his cheek. "This is all my fault." I said picking him up out of the bed and turning toward Lavi.

"I need to borrow him for a bit." I said summoning Road's door in the middle of the room.

"But-

"See Yah!" I said as I walked in, with Aron in my arms.

**I want to apologize that this chapter took longer than I expected, but I hope everyone who is reading enjoys my book. By the way I'm planning for this chapter to come to an end, so enjoy!**

**NoahGirl**


	25. Chapter 25

I came out of Road's door to an old worn out village and set Aron against a rusty wall that belonged to a house. "I'm so sorry Aron. I guess things can't work out like I wanted, but why? Why does God not want us together! I'm so angry!" I yelled summoning a gravity sphere and hurling toward a far out house. I watched it explode and smoke-filled the air.

I clawed at my hair and sat next to Aron. Then I heard a faint sound of footsteps from the distance coming closer. I looked up to see what fool would come to a worn out building, but then I saw someone I didn't expect to see. I got up and smiled. "Tyki what are you doing here?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Coming to check up on the break up, but I see something else."

I turned back to the sleeping Aron, "I'm waiting for him to wake up."

"I see, but you better make it quick."

"Why's that?"

"The Url's going to kill him."

"What!?"

"He's coming here soon and he expects you to be over him."

"No, I won't let him!" I said, but then something inside of me shocked me making me fall backwards. "What the hell?!"

"I see the Url's trick actually worked." Tyki said with a smile.

"Trick? the poison?"

"Precisely."

"Tyki you can be a jerk sometimes." I said getting up, "But no matter what I won't let anyone touch Aron."

I raised a hand and summoned my red scythe. "I don't remember how I got this, but I know how to use it, so that's all that matters." I said smiling.

"How about you get this over with and tell him what you need to." Tyki said pointing at Aron.

I walked over to Aron, "Fine." I nudged Aron, "Aron it's time to wake up now, I have to tell you something."

Then I saw a brief movement in Aron's fingers. After that he slowly opened his eyes to me. "Alya?"

"Aron...I need you to stay away from me."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"You will be killed soon and I will grow weak if I help you, so I need you to take this and leave." I said handing him Road's key from around my neck.

"I won't leave you."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, you will get killed if you keep saying that."

He got up slowly and touched my cheek and then he kissed me. I pulled away rapidly and threw him against the wall. Tyki's face was shocked at the sudden move.

"I told you to leave me alone, I don't love you!"

Then Aron got up slowly and said, "But I love you."

I summoned one of my spheres in one hand and shot him against the wall. "I won't allow you to get yourself killed over me, Aron!"

"I don't care." he said slowly and then he showed the key in both hands and broke it in two.

"Idiot!" I yelled, "Get out of here while you still can!"

Then a voice that feared me came from behind, "I'm sorry, but I have to kill him."

I froze...and I slowly turned my head to see the Url. He had his sword drawn and was resting over his shoulder.

"Url please...don't"

"I'm sorry, but this boy has gotten in the way with my plans, and yours."

"I...I won't let you." I said blocking his way.

"Come now, you knew this wouldn't work out, let's go back to the way everything was."

"I said I. Won't. Let. You."

"Do you wish to be punished?"

"If it's to save Aron then yes."

"Very well, Tyki-pet restrain the boy while I deal with your sister."

I felt Tyki's emotion of irritation. "I said I won't let you touch him!" I said making a gravity shield around Aron.

"We've done this before, and we both know who won last time, even if you did lose part of our memory."

"But this time is different, before I was weak, now I am strong."

"Your wrong, I have the upper hand, because I say you do as I say and I say, don't fight me."

He lifted his sword and slashed at me, but as I blocked with my scythe, I was shocked and I released my block and was hit across the chest.

I banged my head against the ground and I could smell the blood. "You will do as I say, Alya."

"Never!" I said getting up and slashing forward, but he dodged. "I won't let you hurt him."

"I guess you're in for a surprise." The Url said as he slashed his sword from behind. I fell to my knees. He was about to jab his sword at me while I was still down, but I rolled out-of-the-way. I got up and then a familiar voice called out.

**Let me help you**

You, why would you help me, if you want to kill Aron?

**Because I know how you feel for him and I know you won't stand a chance against the Url. Please trust me, you need me.**

Then you promise you won't lose control?

**I promise**

Then let's do this.

I lifted my hand. "Url, now I will have the upper hand." and with that I took off the ring and threw it aside.

I floated into the air and my hair grew black and my armor grew itself onto me. I showed a smile with my fangs showing and I held my scythe over my shoulder. "I'm back!"

I jumped forward and slashed at the Url, who blocked and slid backwards. "I see your not stung for attacking, what trickery is this?"

"No tricks, Lord Millenium. The poison only worked on Alya, but now it's me and your rules don't apply."

"I see, but do you have enough power to save your boyfriend."

"Well he's not my- yeah I guess you could call him my boyfriend and yes I have enough power to save him. I promise that I will bring him back with myself to the Black Order and not serve under your rules."

"You think they will take Alya back? She's basically their biggest enemy."

"If that were to happen then I would go...Solo."


	26. Chapter 26

I smiled widely as I faced the Url. I knew I would attack my very own kind for an Exorcist, but I never had this much fun since the Black Order incident back then. "What are you so happy about? Don't you know that your going to die if you don't stop this?"

"If I would know something in this world, it would be that I won't die here. Even if people like you don't approve of our choices, well I don't care because they're our choices and you can't change them."

"This is your last chance Alya."

"Oh please don't call me that, it's not even my name. My real name is what Alya used to call herself...Alyssa."

"Very well, Alyssa this is your last chance to stop what you're doing and forget about this."

"And go back to serving you? Never, I won't let you control us."

"I can't say I didn't warn you, let's get this over with."

I smiled in agreement and stood in attack position. I charged forward.

Alya this is all for you so let's give it our all, or we may lose and Aron will be killed.

I jumped up and slashed forward and then twisted around to block.

This may be the end...or it may be the beginning.

**Lavi**I walked back and forth nervously. "Allen we have to find her, she could be hurt."

Allen turned to me, "What about Aron?"

"Er, umm that's what I said."

Allen laughed. "Oh course you did."

"So Allen we have to go...you promised we would bring her back."

"But Lavi we don't even know where she is."

"Do we?"

Allen gave me a confused look.

"I may have placed a tracking device on her before she left." I said weakly.

"Where do you get these crazy ideas? Fine, let's go get Lenalee and the others."

**Aron**

I walked around in the dark. "I hope she...I mean they..uh this is so confusing. I just hope Alya is alright, Lavi had told me what happened last time she tried to protect me. Uhh I can be so stupid at times, I shouldn't have broke the key or even be here!"

I felt the edge of the barrier. A dark violet aura was pulsing out of it and I could only wonder what was going on out there. "Alya please be OK, please...just please make sure you will return to the Black Order and...everyone."

I sat on the ground and waited for something to happen, but I just hope that something doesn't involve Alya getting more hurt than she is. I waited and waited for what seemed like forever.

**Alyssa**

It was mainly about blocking and less about striking. I knew I couldn't defeat the Url, I just had to hold him back for the right time. But when?

The Url charged forward and I dodged by doing a twist to the side, worst move I could ever make. The Url's sword slashed right through my hair and it was cut from my knees to my shoulders. I grew irritated, what a waste of hair...that's it i'm mad.

"You should never mess with a girl's hair."

"Your loss."

I charged forward and jumped up " Death's Blood Scythe!" the end of the scythe's blade grew wider and it glowed with dark red aura. I smiled widely and slashed three times in a row. Smoke lifted the area and then the Url flew out. I was hit against the chest as a direct attack and fell backwards. I felt my chest and red blood was all over my hands now.

**Alya why are you getting distracted? **

It's Aron, I sense Tyki's entering from below

**What?**

**Aron:**

I got up from the floor, to only fall back. I grabbed my arm and saw that Alya had wounded me even more than I was. The blood was starting to dry, but I rapped it up with a tear from my shirt and got up slowly.

"I see someones hurt." Came a voice.

I turned rapidly. "Show yourself." I said.

"Very well."

Then Tyki came from the floor right below me. I jumped back and hit my head against the force field. "Careful now, I don't want you to get hurt."

I got up slowly, using the force field as help, but then Tyki grabbed me by the throat and lifted me against the wall. "Well maybe a little damage won't hurt."

I struggled and tried to kick him, but he only choked me harder. "Let..me..go." I said.

"Now why would I do that?"

I then remembered I wasn't some kind of regular human, I am an Exorcist. I started to transform into my dragon form and Tyki let me go stepping backwards. As I transformed I knew I would hurt Alya if I used fire and this place was to small if I tried to move around, so I summoned my sword instead. I charged and slashed, but Tyki just dodged. I quickly turned and slashed again doing a 360 degrees turn, but he caught the sword in one hand. I tried to pull it free, but he held it tight. "I would love to stay here and fight you, but I have better things to do." he said leaning in close. His golden bright eyes shown in amusement from my struggling and when I gave one last pull he let go. I fell backwards onto the misty ground and started to get up, but then Tyki ounce again grabbed me by the throat and I was forced to drop my sword. "Before I see you get killed by the Url, do tell me why you have such a bond to a Noah?"

There was a slight pause. "I don't care...if she is a Noah...it's the person she is, not the power she holds and I...love her for that."

Tyki tightened his hold and it got harder to breath. "Foolish boy, she doesn't love you. Why do you think she would ever love you? Your nothing special."

"I don't...know why, but...I care for her and...I love her."

Tyki grew angry and slammed me against the cold floor and it broke. "Your just a laugh boy, a laugh nothing more. She only loves you because she only want's the Innocence from you."

"Your..your wrong! She would never-

"Think about it, boy. I mean why would someone love any kind of person so weak?"

"No! I'm not weak! I'm stronger than any Noah!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Tyki started to laugh and then gave me an evil stare. "Is this what you call strong? I'm beating you without lifting a finger."

"That doesn't mean I'm trying too." I said with a solid grin.

Tyki flung me up in his grasp and it was hard to stay conscious. "Your mad, boy, Your going to die...and I will make sure Alya watches."

**Again I apologize for this chapter coming out so late, but now that it's spring break I will have more time to work and finish this book.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alyssa**

I stood my ground in front of the Url, breathing heavily.

We have to let Aron out or Tyki will get him.

**I know, but the only way to do that is to get past the Url and releasing the force without blowing it up.**

What are we going to do?

**Well there no distractions, but maybe, jut maybe I can throw the scythe at the Url so that it will distract him long enough for us to get past him.**

OK, I trust you, but if anything happens-

**Nothing will happen and I promised that no harm will come to Aron.**

Let' do this!

**Yes, let's get through this, together!**

I charged forward and so did the Url, our speed matching. Before we collided, I turned off to the side and swung my scythe at the Url. Then I charged past him to my gravity shield, until it happened...

As I rushed forward a slice of a crossed sword cut through me. I stopped in my tracks, my mouth wide open from shock. As I looked down, nothing was wrong with me, but I felt something I never knew I would feel...terrified.

My hand clasped my stomach as if to reduce the pain, but it felt as if someone had struck a blow right through me a moment ago. I lay on my knees and slowly got up. As I turned around I saw who had struck me. "A..Allen what...did you...do?"

"Ounce and for all I will destroy your Noah side Alya."

"You...r...seper...ating me from...Alya?"

Then Lavi came from behind Allen, with worried eyes he said, "You will be as you ounce was."

"Allen...Lavi...you...morons."

They looked at me with confused faces. "If you destroy me then...you also destroy Alya, and Aron will be trapped inside my barrier forever."

Then their faces turned to shock. "I will also be weaker and may not sustain myself, if I was to ever separate from Alya."

"Your..lying." Lavi spat out.

"We'll see." I said looking at the three of us with a heavy grin (Which usually stays that way). "The Url he will now have a better chance of killing me."

They both turned toward the Url and Allen stood guard. Then my vision flashed and I fell over with Lavi catching me before I fell to the ground.

As I awoke, I got up rapidly. As I steadied myself, I was leaning against a hard wood tree and felt very weak to move. But as I turned too the side I saw Alyssa also leaning against a tree. I ran next to her and nudged her awake. As she did she stared up at me with wide bright golden eyes. "I's been awhile since we've seen each other face to face, hasn't it?"

"So it has." I said helping her up, but as I did she started to disappear and I pulled away quickly.

"Remember if we touch we join back together." Alyssa said.

"Sorry I forgot."

Then I heard a clash of swords and explosions going off in the distance. "Come on Allen and Lavi are probably fighting the Url."

Alyssa got up and almost fell back down. "Are you alright?" I asked, being cautions about touching her.

"I'm fine...it's just that my chest has been injured a bit, but don't worry about me." Alyssa assured me.

We then ran toward the source of the colliding of swords.

Soon enough Lavi, Allen and the Url came into view. Then from behind I saw my shield that held Aron within. Allen was attacking the Url, while Lavi was trying to break the shield. I looked back at my Noah. "I think it's time to end this for ounce and for all, don't you agree." I said reaching out my hand.

As we connected she said, "This has gone on long enough!"

Then right before we emerged we said, "Even if this kills us...it will pay back for all things we have caused."

and then we emerged into one.

**Alyssa**

**Alya, if we don't get through this-**

Don't worry we will, or we wouldn't have a purpose in this world.

**But if I go crazy...**

You won't.

**Well let's use all the power we got, for Aron.**

For Aron...

I held out a hand and summoned my scythe. "Death's Madness!" I called as I charged forward toward the Url.

I jumped up, while my scythe grew black and doubled it's size. "No More!"

My scythe hit the ground, causing a massive explosion and a giant hole in the ground. The Url had barely dodged the blow. I glanced back at Allen. "Allen, can you and Lavi distract the Url while I go and release Aron?"

"Sure, but be careful."

"Thanks."

I ran back toward and jumped up. Right when I touched the seal, it disappeared. I waited until it fully went down, but to my surprise Aron was unconscious in the clutches of Tyki. "It's about time." Tyki said.

"Let him go." I demanded.

"Come and get him." Tyki teased.

I tightened the grip on my scythe and said ounce again, "Let him go."

Tyki just answered by a wide grin. Then I charged and slashed forward, but immediately stopped. TYki was trying to make me attack Aron by using him as a shield. I glared at him and thought for a moment. If I attack then he will block with Aron, and if I...wait that's a great idea!

I jumped forward and slashed, but as Tyki tried to block he knew I would keep going so he dropped Aron and went through the ground. I quickly grabbed Aron and swung him over my shoulder. I then waited, trying to see everywhere for Tyki. I stood still and then from behind an arm wrapped over my neck, making me drop Aron. I was then thrown across the ground, back where Allen and Lavi were fighting.

The Url stopped attacking and charged at me. I couldn't move and I didn't know why, but I knew this wasn't just going to be a punishment. This was going to be my death.


	28. Chapter 28

As the the Url's sword was about to come down on me, I felt like life was unfair, but was it really? Did I make other people's lives unfair? If that is true then let me die here. As I watched, my heart deepened and froze. I felt like a deer caught in a hunters trap, waiting to die, but then I never died. As my mind finally took in what I saw, I was alive, but someone had blocked the Url's sword from hitting me. That someone, was the only thing I wanted to protect, but now I had broken it. "Aron!" yelled.

The Url watched, as if he planned this to happen and then he called, "Tyki, were done here."

Tyki the nodded to assure the Url he understood and then he turned to me, "Your free to come back if things don't work out."

I bit my lip and then they vanished. I quickly turned back to Aron who now wasn't moving. I cursed and then called Lavi and Allen over.

As Allen came over I said, "Allen could you separate me from Alya? I think she should see this too."

"OK, but it may hurt." Allen warned.

"I'll be OK, just hurry." I said standing up for an open shot.

I noticed Allen had hesitated, but he drew his sword. I walked over to him and grabbed the edge of the sword. "It's OK." I whispered and then I guided the sword across my chest and back up. "I..I can't." Allen said.

"Allen now is not the time, Aron needs Alya right now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Your a friend and I could never attack a friend."

I sighed and said, "Here." and I slashed the sword roughly across my chest.

My heart felt like it had stopped and I could no longer breath, but I stayed conscious until I fell to one knee. A light summoned around me and then I could no longer see in front of me, but when it started to fade, I realized that I was on the ground, breathing heavily.

**Alya**

Everything was a blur until I opened my eyes. I got up slightly and hit my head against something. "Oww!" I yelled.

Then another voice came, "Watch it Lavi!"

"That wasn't me...it was...you." Came Lavi's voice.

I got up again and saw Alyssa staring across from me. "Oh, it was you." I said.

"Same goes for you."

We both laughed until a sudden question popped into my mind. "Wait! Where's Aron!"

"Oh...um he got hurt." Alyssa said standing, "I'm sorry, I should have tried harder."

"No it's OK, you did your best. How hurt is he?"

Then Allen spoke up, "Enough for his pulse to grow weak and a deep enough gash to loose half his blood."

I turned toward Allen, who was next to Aron against a tree. I stumbled forward, but got right back up and rushed to Aron. Then I looked around, "Where did Tyki and the Url run off to?"

"They left, thinking Aron would be dead after such a direct hit." Alyssa said.

"Did they expect me to come back?"

"Well, Tyki did, but I don't know if the Url will agree or not."

I turned to Alyssa, "How badly did you get hurt?"

She almost seemed surprised that I asked her that with the expression on her face, but she then smiled, "I'm just fine." She assured me. "But we need to get Aron some medical attention right away."

"I know, but we can't possibly go back to headquarters, can we?" I asked looking up at Allen and Lavi.

"Where not sure because Kamui already gave you two chances and you attacked us." Allen said.

I turned back to Alyssa with a "Seriously?" expression.

"What? So I got a little crazy back then, but you couldn't blame me! I mean really they should feed their prisoners more often, I was famished there!"

I sighed, "Well the Black Order is the only place we can go at the moment."

"They could kill you." Lavi said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take for Aron's sake." I said.

"If we are going to go, we need speed or some kind of transportation." Allen stated.

At that exact moment both me and Alyssa smiled at each other. "We can handle..."

"...Transportation." We said.

"I don't like where this is going." Lavi said.

"It's fine because we, well she controls gravity at the moment." I said pointing to Alyssa.

"So that means, at the moment, I can make objects float up lightly, or drop down heavy at will. I can also control the breath and handle a scythe."

"OK let's go!" I said.

Alyssa raised her hands, which left us floating in mid air. I laughed when I saw Allen and Lavi's discomfort for not being on solid ground. "Just get used to it, don't think of it as floating, think of it as flying." I said.

Then I picked up Aron from against the tree. I could feel the pain he was in and felt more or less guilty than before. No, this is no time for me to be depressed. I got through this and so can Aron, I told myself. I stared at the cloth wrapped around his waist and could only imagine how deep it went. I then floated upwards and handed Aron to Allen.

"Can't you handle him?" he asked confused.

"Sorry, I don't know if you know this, but I can feel anyone's emotion and it pains me to feel Aron's in the state he's in now."

"Oh it's OK I just wanted to ask."

I smiled up at him and then we headed off.

Well the others did. I took one last moment to look around the place until I came to a glimmer of light on the street.


	29. Chapter 29

After about 45 min, the mountain on which the Black Order was on, came into view. We landed before any of the security cameras could spot us. As we landed I looked back at Alyssa. She looked beat and tired. "You holding up OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little weak."

"Do we need to take a break before we enter headquarters?"

"It's OK, let's just go."

"Sure." I said walking toward Allen and seeing Aron I asked, "How's he doing?"

"Well he seems to be regaining the los of blood." Allen said.

"How's his breathing?"

"It seems normal."

"OK, I guess it's time to say hello to some of my rivals." I said with a shrug, "Let's go."

We headed toward the jagged mountain and as we did I felt a sudden approach, but when I didn't see Alyssa respond I kept going. We soon got to the perimeter of the mountain and I stared up. "We can always-"

"I got this." Lavi said.

He placed the hammer on the ground, the handle sticking upwards, and he then said, "Hold on."

I grabbed the handle, along with Alyssa and Allen. "Extend!" Lavi yelled.

We immediately shot up, the stem advancing to be longer. I closed my eyes and clutched harder to the bar, practically hugging it. Soon it stopped and when I opened my eyes we were at the top. I stumbled off and Lavi stored away his hammer in mid size.

I leaned against a nearby tree, holding my head. "Did you have to go so fast?" I asked.

Lavi just laughed, "Let's go, Aron needs help."

"Right." I said and shifted forward toward the gate, but then I swore I heard something from behind me and I rapidly turned around.

"What's wrong Alya?" Allen asked coming up to my side.

I didn't say anything, but just listened. "Allen get down!" I yelled jumping on him to take cover.

From the bushes a dark blue blade slashed through above my head. I then saw who it was and stopped. "Kanda?"

"Prepare to meet your end, Noah." He said.

"W-what?" I asked.

Kanda then slashed down and I shut my eyes,, but then I heard a sound of something bang against each other. As I opened my eyes I saw Alyssa make a shield in front of me and held her scythe in one hand. "Don't you dare harm her!" My Noah yelled at Kanda.

"T-two?" He asked eyeing us both suspiciously, "Well this is odd." he said, his expression blank.

"actually, it's one and a half." I stated.

"Please, Kanda where not here to fight, we need help for Aron. He's been hit hard." I said looking back at Aron.

Kanda then had an irritated expression, "Why should I believe you, after all you've done you should be killed."

My eyes flew open and I bit my lip, "Kanda, I need your help, just make sure Aron is all right and try not to attack us for the time being."

He didn't respond, but he did sheathed his blade. Then Alyssa took down the shield with a small motion of her hand. "Thankyou, now we need to get Aron some medical help right away, or...he might not make it."

He walked forward slowly and took a killer glance at me. He came over by Lavi, who was holding Aron, and he picked him up and walked toward the gate. "So Your Not Going To Even Speak!?" I yelled.

I sighed, "Come on."

AT THE GATE

As soon as we arrived at the front gate, I presumed we were expected because Exorcist soon surrounded us and they had their innocence ready.

"Aww how nice of you Kamui." I said, "To throw a welcome party for us. I see you brought almost every Exorcist here."

"What business do you want here-"

I noticed he saw Alyssa and me. I laughed, "Don't worry, she's just my Noah." I said," And my business here is for Aron, he needs help."

"I'm sorry, but we can no longer trust you." Kamui said, "But we can take Aron and help him."

I smiled, "Thank you, Kamui."

Kamui than called out, "Kanda, take Aron inside so I can have a look at him."

Kanda walked past me, carrying Aron, and disappeared into the crowds. I then bit my lip, 'Now what?'

"As for you two." Kamui said looking back at me and Alyssa, "You will both be under watch until Aron has recovered and then hopefully be on your way."

Alyssa then asked, "By who? Who would be brave enough to stay company to a Noah?"

Kamui then held a small smile across his face, "The generals."

My eyes widened, "That means...oh great, he will be there."

I turned to Alya, "How much damage did you do while I was locked away for the time being?"

"Err ummm, I kinda destroyed half the building...and...threatened Kamui to hand over the Innocence for Aron's sake."

"You got to be kidding me." I said. "No wonder we can't be trusted, you blackmailed the leader of the Black Order ."

I slowly walked up to Kamui and held out my hands in surrender. "Take them." Kamui said turning around and walking into headquarter's entrance. Soon Alyssa and I were cuffed and chained, while Allen and Lavi watched. We were taken in and hauled in a room. The walls were white, but nothing was placed anywhere. If something was in here, it was removed and all that was left was a chair and desk sitting in the corner. I sat at the chair while Alyssa sat on the table. "I guess the generals are going to come." I started.

"Yeah." Alyssa said emotionless.

I sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you can tell... yourself."

She sighed, "Well soon I'm going to return to you and be your power, but...I'm not sure I want to."

I smiled, "If you could, just saying if you could, would you return to our family and Tyki?"

I think she caught on to what I was saying because she looked up at me, "Yes, I would return."

"Well than let's see if this will work." I said playing with my hair.

"What?" Alyssa asked suspiciously.

I pulled out a strand of hair and it was tied around a ring. "This...is what the Url used on me to make you not take over my body."

I started to untie it and as I did Alyssa watched with curious eyes. "Are you sure it will work?"

"There is only one way to find out." I said.

I took her hand and it started to fade away, but I managed to find her finger and slip the ring on. I closed my eyes, but as I opened them Alyssa was still there. She stared at the ring. "It...worked." she whispered.

Before I said anything, the door opened and they were here.


	30. Chapter 30

Both general Cross and Tiedoll stood at the doorway. Alyssa stepped forward from behind me and said, "Hi my names Alyssa." She then looked up to Tiedoll. "I'm afraid I haven't seen your face before, because I would remember killing you. Tell me, what's your name?"

I noticed Tiedoll looked back at general Cross and back to Alyssa. "My name is Froi Tiedoll." he said.

I saw a small motion from Alyssa's hand and got up rapidly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Alyssa we need them to trust us, we can't ...suffocate them." I whispered.

"Always you and the rules." She pouted, "Fine, but they better have food."

I sighed and looked back at Tiedoll and Cross, their expressions looked as if they were confused. I smiled lightly, "She's not herself lately." I said pushing Alyssa behind me.

"So you're the real Alyssa?" Tiedoll said.

"Actually, my name is Alya, but no, were both the same person."

"You are mistaken, aren't you the one who lived with that Aron boy?" he asked.

"Well yes, but..." I stopped at a sudden rush in my head and I tripped backwards. Alyssa caught me in surprise. Her eyes widened and she dropped me to the floor. She stepped backwards and Alyssa screamed, "It burns!" she yelled, "Your steaming!"

My vision flashed and I looked back up at Alyssa. Her hands were all red and burnt. I couldn't manage to get up and everything was getting cloudy in my mind. I saw that Cross had grabbed Alyssa, trying to make her calm down, but then he saw her hands and picked her up. I watched and didn't notice that Tiedoll had picked me up as well and both Generals ran out of the room.

I felt something on my forehead and jumped up grabbing whatever it was. My grip clutched onto something and I didn't let go until I saw what it was. It was Kamui. I was confused all of a sudden, but then I remembered what happened. "Where's Alyssa!?" I asked, now griping Kamui by the shirt pulling him up to my eyes.

Kamui adjusted his glasses and said, "She's under care next door, and so are you."

I let go of him and he dropped to the floor. "What happened?" I asked looking down at him.

As he got up, using the table I was on as support he said, "I'm not really sure."

Then a sudden yell came from the room across from me and then an explosion shot out. As fog cleared, Alyssa stood, breathing heavily and holding her scythe in hand. "Alyssa!" I yelled, "What are you doing!?"

I ran toward her, but stopped when I saw her arms. They were bandaged all the way up to her shoulders, and she barely had a grip on her weapon. I snatched the weapon away from her and asked once more, "What are you doing?"

She leaned against the wall and smiled widely, "I don't know, but I think my mind can't restrain itself anymore, now that I'm separated from you.

"Does that mean-

"It means I might kill people and that includes you if I stay here much longer!" she yelled, her eyes widening.

I took her by the hand and led her by the table where I was at. I made her sit and asked Kamui, "Do you still have that sleep dart?"

His glasses glinted, "Of course it's right her!" he said pulling it out of no where.

"Errr...umm." I said staring at the giant gun. "Can I just have one dart? Not the entire gun."

"Fine." Kamui mumbled as he pulled out a dart from his pocket.

I wanted to ask why he kept darts in his pocket, but now wasn't the time. I accepted the dart and turned toward Alyssa. "Hold still."

"Just do it." she told me.

I pierced the dart through Alyssa's skin and she soon fell to the side. I turned back to Kamui, "What's happened to her?"

"It appears that she is losing control over her power that wants to get rid of Exorcist."

"But when she caught me...her arms burned as if I was fire. Why?"

"I'm not sure myself, but didn't you say that if Alyssa would touch you she would return into you?"

"Yeah, but I gave her the Url's ring which prevents Alyssa from taking over me."

"Then maybe it's because of the ring that she was burned."

"But how? I don't understand."

"Since the ring blocks Alyssa from returning to you, then maybe when she caught you the ring rejected her and as a punishment she was burned."

"I see, but what happened to me? I felt as something burst inside me and I was going to faint because of it."

Kamui stood silent, but then walked over next to Alyssa and watched her, "May I ask what happened to your returned Innocence?"

"I...I'm not sure, I haven't thought about using ever since my upgrade."

"Well than maybe that was your Innocence restoring now that your separated from your Noah side."

"Is that so?" I said looking at both my arms, "Then my blades are coming back, but what next?"

I looked back at Alyssa, "We should get her out of here before she awakes. I'm afraid she might lose herself again."

"I'll have it arranged." Kamui said.

it was a long pause, until I broke the silence, "What about Aron?"

Kamui looked at me and smiled, "He'll be just fine. He could be healed up by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But...he-

"He just lost some blood, as all."

My eyes started to fill up, and to hold them in I tilted my head backwards, looking at the ceiling. "For everything that he's done for me...he makes it so hard for me to protect him. Doesn't he know what I've done for him? I have fought against my family, especially the Millenium Url! What is wrong with him?" I asked thinking I was saying all of this in my head.

"It's OK, he's the same Aron as you knew."

"I know, but-

I stopped, forgetting that I wasn't talking to Alyssa inside my head, but to Kamui out loud.

I looked at him slightly, but saw no sign of confusion. I sighed, "Sorry." then I looked back at Alyssa, "We need to get her away from here, but where would we take her?"

"I know a place." Kamui said, "Take her." he said.

He walked out the door and I stared at Alyssa, "Luckily we didn't spend too much time at the family dinner." I said aloud.

I picked her up and carried her out the room, rushing forward to catch up to Kamui.


	31. Chapter 31

I walked behind Kamui, and all eyes where on me, but I didn't care. Not today. This was too serious for Alyssa's sake and for mine. I looked close at my surroundings until a voice came from behind me. "Alya!"

I stopped and turned around slowly, "Allen." I said smiling as he came over to me.

"What's going on?" he asked looking down at Alyssa.

"A lot of things, Allen. A lot of things." I sighed. "Where is Lavi?"

"He's watching over Aron."

I turned back over to Kamui, who was now way ahead of me. "Sorry Allen, I need to go. Your free to come." I said running to catch up to Kamui.

I heard Allen's footsteps from behind me and smiled.

We soon came to a stop at an iron door that had chains and locks covering every corner. "Umm you do know she can easily break through a door." I said.

"Well this door is protected to hold her in if she has this on." Kamui said pulling out what seemed to be a steel collar.

"What's it do?" I asked taking the collar from kamui and setting Alyssa against the wall.

"It prevents the wearer from moving more than ten feet away from the place where it was first put on." Kamui said with an evil smile.

I scooted back a bit, "And where did you come across such a thing?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to."

"Fine." I mumbled.

I crouched next to Alyssa and picked her up, then took her into the room. It was almost empty beside some chains hanging from the wall and scratched up walls. "Make sure you place her in the middle of the room." Kamui said peaking in.

I nodded and placed Alyssa in the center of the room, making her lay down on the ground. Then I took out the collar and stared at it. "This is for your own good, Alyssa." I whispered.

After that, I wrapped it around her neck and locked it. As I got up, a hand grabbed the end of my shirt and I was pulled down. An arm then swung around my throat and I was disabled from moving. "Aly..ssa?" I asked in confusion.

"Who are you?" Came a voice which sounded like Alyssa's, but more deeper.

She doesn't remember me. But why? Why doesn't she remember me? I asked myself.

"Alyssa, it's me, Alya."

"A.L.Y.A. Alya." She repeated my name slowly.

"Alya!" Kamui yelled at the doorway.

Alyssa's finger swung next to my cheek, turned to the right, and the door slammed closed, locking it. "I don't like him. Let's talk." Alyssa said.

Her dark black hair swung around me and I then realized her armor was activated. Yes, I could feel the scale plates on the arms and a few of her shoulder spikes were visible from over my shoulder. "Are you going...to kill me?"

"No, no, no. I won't. I'll save you for later, but for now I want to know something. She said, "Where from do you know me?"

"Is it true that you don't remember me?"

The grip of Alyssa's hand around my neck tightened. "I'm asking the questions here. Now, where do you know me from?"

She loosened her grip so I could breath. "I was part of you, but I gave you the ring so you can go back home and I can stay with Aron." I said.

"What ring?" She asked, her voice sounding almost scared.

I tried to move again and was held back, but Alyssa let me turn toward herself. I then got a glimpse of her and was shocked. She was surrounded with a dark black aura around her, and her golden bright eyes glowed in the dark room. I never experienced her looking like this and I couldn't imagine her attacking power when she looked so...evil. Her dress was pitch black along with her, now shorter, hair.

I knew she had detected my emotion because she smiled, revealing fangs, and my eyes widened with disbelief. She laughed, "You look so frightened."

I ignored her, and clutched her arm. Her hand imidietly grew firm and tense, but then we both saw the ring. "This ring." I said.

"So it's true!" she said, her eyes now widening. Then she looked up at me. "Let's go somewhere else to talk, I don't like this place." she said.

Alyssa yanked me up to my feet and turned toward the door, but as she tried to move forward she was shocked and fell to her knees. "What is this?" she asked breathing heavily.

I stumbled forward, crawling toward the door as fast as possible. I leaned against the wall as close as I could, trying to stay away from Alyssa.

Alyssa got up and stared at me. Her eyes narrowed, "You snake!"

She let out a hand in front of her, "Your not going anywhere." and then one of her voids appeared, floating just above her finger tips.

Shoot I forgot she could do that, I thought. I covered my face with my arms and ducked down, but when Alyssa shot her void at me, nothing happened. No scorching pain or anything. I looked over my arm and noticed a white cape floating in front of me. My confusion wore off when a familiar face turned to look at me. "Allen!" I yelled with pleasure.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes,...I'm fine." I said. "But...how?"

"I used the ark to transport myself here, and it looks like just in time."

"Thanks, Allen." I said.

He smiled and looked back at Alyssa who had anger in her eyes. "Alyssa you need to calm down. We're not your enemy."

She laughed some more and shot another void. "You Exorcist will always be my enemy."

"Alyssa you have to remember." I exclaimed, "Were not your enemy. You risked your life to save Aron and I! Don't you remember!?"

Alyssa paused for a moment, and the void she held vanished. She fell to her knees and slowly covered her ears as if someone was screaming at her.

"Alyssa...please..." I said.

Then after a long silence, Alyssa screamed and the Black Order was filled with silence.


	32. Chapter 32

Alyssa dug at her hair and stared at the floor. "What's going on, Allen?" I asked.

"I think that the real Alyssa is fighting back so that her Noah doesn't swallow her."

"Can we help her?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence. "I see." I said, "There is nothing we can do."

I watched Alyssa. I have to help her, but...how?

"Allen?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If you can separate me from Alyssa...can you return me? I have to see if I can control her from within her."

Allen's eyes shot up, "I don't know, but we need to get out of here. Alyssa is holding her Noah back so now is our chance to get out of here." Allen said taking me by the arm.

I pulled away, "No! I have to help her...she would do the same thing for me. Allen, please..."

"I...I can't Alya. We need to go." Allen said.

"I'm not leaving without Alyssa." I complained.

I then ran over to Alyssa before Allen could stop me. I kneeled down next to her. "Alyssa?" I asked.

"A...l..ya."

"Alyssa! Are you OK?"

"L..ea..ve...now."

"No! I won't leave you!" I yelled and clung to her arm.

A hand raised up from Alyssa's body and swept the side of my cheek before falling back down. "I...m..sorry.."

A tear washed down my face and it was a long moment of silence before Allen shouted out, "Alya! Move!"

Before I knew what he meant, a hand caught me around the throat. It was Alyssa. She held me in the air and got up slowly to her feet. Then in Alyssa's opposite hand, our scythe appeared and she clutched it in mid-air. I closed my eyes tight, but then a loud banging sound echoed in the room and I opened my eyes slowly. Alyssa had dropped her weapon...and her golden eyes stared at me with her expression blank. A tear washed down her face, "Al..ya?" she asked.

"Alyssa!" I yelled still trying to gasp for air.

She set me down slowly and her armor vanished revealing her dark black dress. "Are you alright?" She asked, "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, I'm Ok, but are you?" I asked.

"I'm...fine." Alyssa said sharply.

I smiled up at her. "I'm glad."

Then Allen's asked, "Errr umm can you let me down now?"

I looked over at Allen who was up against the wall, disabled from moving. "Alyssa! Put him down!" I yelled.

Alyssa's hand dropped down to her side and Allen fell to his knees. "Sorry." Alyssa apologized shyly.

I laughed as Allen got up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I think I can finally control myself...for now." Alyssa said.

"Well I'm glad your...or our...Noah didn't consume you."

Alyssa smiled, "I fought back...for you and Aron." Alyssa said, "I was trapped in chains and someone was there...staring at me with gold eyes, but it was too dark to see anything else and the next thing I knew...was seeing you."

"So you don't remember anything until now?" I asked.

"That's right." Alysa responded.

"Then let's be grateful that your safe."

"Let's get out of this place." Allen suggested.

"Right."

I took a step forward, but was stopped when I heard a sudden scream of pain. I turned rapidly, "Alyssa!" I yelled.

Both Allen and I ran forward to Alyssa's side. "Are you alright?" asked Allen.

Alyssa pulled her head back and the collar was now visible. Alyssa clung to it, trying to break free. "Can someone remove this!" yelled Alyssa struggling.

"Hold still." Allen said.

Alyssa pulled away from the collar and Allen stepped up. He pulled up his black claw and slashed forward. The collar broke in half and a red mark guided around Alyssa's neck. "Thanks, Allen." Alyssa said as she got up.

"Let's go." I said.

"If it's OK with you, I would like to stay here." Alyssa said.

I turned, "Why's that?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll be alright, just till morning."

"Are you sure?"

Alyssa smiled widely.

"Fine." I said with a shrug.

Allen took me by the arm, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Allen jumped up and we vanished through a door.

As we came out, we were in a pure white room with a piano. I jumped excitedly, and ran toward the piano. "What a fine piano." I said.

"Thanks." Allen said walking over to me.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Well...yes." Allen said.

"Can you please play me a song?" I asked.

Allen looked uneasy, "I'm sorry, do you not like to play?" I asked Allen.

"No, it's just that no one ever asks me to play."

My eyes widened and then steadied. "Play me a song, Allen."

Allen smiled, he sat down in front of the piano and stared at it for a moment. Then a screen of music appeared and Allen's hands began to play a sweet melody. I stepped away from Allen and started to dance around the room. My dress swayed and I smiled with delight. The melody was unusual. Nothing I ever heard before. First it was sad, but then turned to hopeful and when it was over I didn't stop dancing, but replayed the melody in my head. "Thank you, Allen. It was a beautiful song."

"Thank you, Alya." Allen said getting up, "Do you want to go and see Aron?"

"That would be nice." I responded.

As Allen walked toward the door and gestured for me to go, I turned and said, "Allen, he would be very proud of you. I hope you know that." and with that I turned and left out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

I wandered out the door, straying away from Allen. As I looked around, it was like a huge city. Houses lined up in a grid format and a huge tower in the center. Everything was white and I knew right away that this was the Ark. It reminded me of the Ark back home, but seemed to be bigger and more peaceful. "Alya!" came Allen's voice echoing through the buildings.

"Over here, Allen!" I called.

Allen soon came into sight and I ran over to him. "Sorry that I wandered off like that." I apologized.

"It's Ok."

"So, is this where my family played with you?"

"Played."

"That's what Road said."

"Road, huh...makes scence." Allen shrugged.

"This is also the place where you stopped the download from master Url."

Allen glanced at me suddenly. "Sorry, it's just that I basically lived up to hating you because of what you did to ruin master Url's plans."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Allen stated, "I grew into hating the Url and the Noa...other Noah."

"I guess were both learning from opposite sides to what to hate and what to cherish."

"I agree."

"But I have to ask you something."

Allen looked up at me, "Well, after you defeat the Url...what will you do next?"

Allen paused. "I'm not sure, but I know that we'll do it together."

"If Exorcist are the true apostles of God, then what am I?" I asked walking next to Allen and staring at the ground.

Allen stopped and he bit his lip. "It's OK, you don't have to answer if your uncomfortable." I said continuing to walk forward. "It was just a thought of curiosity."

"Look Alya, you are who you are and you walk the path you choose, but you don't stop. You keep walking forward until you die."

I turned with a blank expression, but then I smiled widely, "Thank you Allen."

And we continued walking until we reached a white door and we entered through.

-0-

We entered into a small grey room. Three beds stood lined up and in one of the beds a boy lay there wrapped around the chest, head and arms. I right away knew who it was and ran over to the boy. He appeared to be resting and I examined him slowly looking if the nurse missed anything. He appeared fine, but i could tell how much pain he felt. I held my head in one hand and grinned my teeth. "Alya!" came a voice from the corner.

I turned to see Lavi and Kamui coming toward me. "Hey, Lavi." I said.

he rushed over to me, "Are you Ok? You don't look to good." Lavi stated.

"I..I'm fine...it's just that Aron. I can still feel his pain and it...hurts."

"Here step away from him for a bit, K."

"Alright." I said getting up and stepping back.

"Kamui told me what happened back there and I got worried, are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine, Alyssa just had a few sparks, but she's fine now." I said with a weak smile. "By the way, is there anything to eat?" I asked.

"Well...since it's early-

"What? Aw man. I've been gone for a while." I whined.

"It Ok, we'll have breakfeast later on." Lavi said.

I smiled and looked back to Aron, that means you'll be better and I can actually go near you without feeling your pain, I thought. My smile dimmed away, "Kamui? May I escort myself to my room?"

Kamui fell silent for a moment, "As long as you don't cause any more damage to this place than you already have."

I smiled and turned towrd the door, but stopped slightly as I reached Kamui's side, "We'll see." and then I left out the door.

-0-

I came down a corridor and turned left. Some of the Exorcist were up and I did my best to look away, trying to hide my face, but my hair gave me away. Then I noticed blue hair tied in a pony tail ahead of me. "Kanda!" I yelled from behind.

Kanda stopped and waited, assuming he wanted me to come to him I ran toward him. "Hi, Kanda." I said in a cheery voice.

"Why are you here, Demon." He said.

"Sorry, but I think only Alyssa would take that as a compliment." I laughed.

"You don't belong here." He said blankly.

"I don't belong anywhere, but if I must still live in this world then I should be appreciated for everything I've been through."

"Have it your way."

"Why, are you scared of me, Kanda?" I laughed stepping in front of him and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Never!"

"I can sence your emotions, I hope you know that."

"Then we'll solve this in a battle."

"You know very well that Alyssa is separated from me and that means I can't fight!"

He gave a small grim, "Use your Innocence." and then he walked past me into his room.

I bit my lip and continued walking until I reached my room.

As I waked inside and locked the door behind me I felt a sudden sensation that someone was here, but as I looked around, there was no sign of anyone. As I stepped forward a hand cuffed my mouth and my hands were drawn back so I was disabled. A scent of smoked filled my nose and then someone whispered in my ear, "So this is where your hiding."

My eyes widened. I knew exactly who it was...Tyki.

I struggled, but could not get free from his grasp. I was then thrown against the wall and he nailed me to the wall with his hands pushing on my shoulders. He stared at me with his golden eyes. "What do you want, Tyki!" I demanded.

He smiled wide and announced, "This is exactly how we met."

I stared at him for what seemed like forever. His glowing golden eyes...I couldn't look away. "Tell me why your here, Tyki!"

"I'm here to bring you home and I'll do it by force if I have to."

"It won't matter anyway." I said with a grin.

"Why's that, Alyssa?" he said dropping his cigarette to the floor.

"Because I'm not Alyssa." I said looking up at him, "We're separated now and you may never see me again by tomorrow."

"And where is she?" Tyki asked slowly loosening his grip on me.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. She will return to you and your family, but just until she knows Aron and I will be safe."

"So that Aron boy is still alive." He said looking back at me. "I guess that's a surprise, but to run in front of you, just so you won't get hurt, it's a risk taker I have to admit." Tyki said.

"You shut your mouth!" I demanded.

He released a grim smile, "Hurt are we?"

I tried to kick him, but he only pressed more pressure making me wince and stop. "I should get going, but if Alyssa doesn't show up before tomorrow night than Aron may no longer be living."

"Oh don't worry she'll come."

He took a slight step back, but still held me still as if he was inspecting me."Well it was you who I first met as my sister so I'll leave you with a parting gift." He said.

He leaned in close and we embraced in a kiss. It was only for a moment and my eyes were then drawn closed.`As he pulled away he smiled at my puzzled face and then he went through the floor, making me fall to my knees. "Tyki..." I whispered.


	34. Chapter 34

I didn't move from where I stood. My mind racing, still trying to catch up to what had happened just a few minutes ago. I blinked suddenly and then I took a step forward to my mirror. As I got closer I saw something I knew wasn't there before. "What's this?" I asked.

I picked up a silver brush and as I turned the handle toward me, the letters N-O-A-H O-F D-E-S-I-R-E...Noah of Desire, shown in front of me, engraved into the the silver. Noah of Desire, Noah of Desire, N-O-A-H O-F D-E-S-I-R-E, I repeated in my mind. Then as my hand moved more down it said 'Tyki Mikk'.

"How come this seems familiar?" I asked aloud. "Do I not remember everything? I thought I did, but why not this?"

I turned around and leaned against the wall, staring at the brush. My eyes drew to an evil stare, "Tyki...Tyki...Tyki." I repeated. "How come you give this to me if I am no longer the Noah of Desire?"

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I began to brush my hair over and over. My silver hair was all messy and filled with knots, but it soon was smooth as silk. I walked over to the closet and grasped the handle. "It's OK." I assured myself, "She's not here...she couldn't be."

I opened the door with my eyes closed. As nothing happened I opened my eyes and only spare Exorcist cloths where within. I smiled lightly and closed the door, It's best if I get some rest, I told myself. I walked slowly over to my bed and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked back at my memories to see Aron jump in front of me...the blood staining my hair and my eyes wide with shock. How come...I looked back even further and saw myself attack Aron...No! It was Alyssa! Are her memories returning into me? I looked back all the way back inside my mind, and saw Tyki and Road. This was...when Alyssa returned to me...So are these the memories from Alyssa? I shot up and held my head. I walked over to the wall and slammed my fist into the brick. My hand began to bleed, but I ignored it. " So many...memories... scorching inside me!"

I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands. I stared at the ground, my body shaking. Every time Alyssa took control over me...I couldn't remember what she did, but now...it's all coming back...It's like watching a video since you where one year old and it all comes back to you... I let out a scream that echoed in the room. Soon enough someone pounded on my door, as if trying to get in. I kept screaming as memories of Alyssa poured into me every time I tried to remember something. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, I wanted to remember...remember everything I forgot. My eyes slammed shut and I didn't notice that someone was by my side...and that person pulled me against something.

My eyes shot open...everything around me stopped when I heard those words...Noah...of...Desire...stop...

My vision flashed and then I turned my head slowly to the side. I then saw him...he was OK, and he was holding me in his arms. I looked up at him like I haven't seen him in ages. "Ar...on." I said folding my hand around his cheek.

"Alyssa...are you OK?"

I smiled, "It's me, Aron." I said, "It always has been."

He smiled and he pressed his hand against my cheek and wiped a tear away. I then realized I had cried. "Why...would you risk your life for me?" I asked.

"Because your all I have."

I smiled, but my smile turned into an evil glare. I got up and hit him upon the head. "Oww!" He moaned on the ground. "What was that for?"

"For being so nice!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"I could have easily survived the blow, but no, you had to be the hero and jump in front of me!" I yelled looking down at him.

His hand covered his head and he began to smile, "I guess I'll take that as a 'Thank you for risking your life to protect me'" He said, "Oh no it's nothing" he imitated.

I frowned, "Well at least your OK." I said with a shrug.

He got up to his feet and walked over to me, "By the way...why where you screaming before? It sounded like it really hurt. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll explain everything later."

He stared at me with wide eyes until they wandered over to my hair, "You get a trim?" he asked holding a lock of my silver hair in one hand.

"Err umm well...let's go with that, shall we." I said.

"Well whoever it was should totally give you a refund. That person did a terrible job at the edges. They're all jagged! It looks as if someone had sliced it off with a sword!"

"Well..." I thought back to the Millenium Url whipping his sword at...Alyssa...and cutting her hair, making mine the same length. "...it was free, so I couldn't resist." I said.

My hand reached out toward his chest, "Is it healing alright?" I asked.

He smiled up at me and took his hands in mine, "I'm fine."

"We'll see." I said.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Today, noon, training room, see you then!" I said skipping out the room.

Oh Aron, if anything happened to you, the Url would die by my hands and I promise you that!


	35. Chapter 35

I crept over to the corner of Alyssa's...room. I felt the handle of the door, and then it opened. My eyes widened slightly when I saw Alyssa at the door way. "What do you want?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Alyssa, You want to watch some entertainment?"

"Entertainment? You mean killi-" Alyssa stopped herself, "Like what?" She asked.

"I'm going to fight Aron."

"Arons alright? What else did I miss?"

"Well." I started thinking back when Tyki tormented me. "Our brother paid me a visit."

"Can you make yourself a little more clear? I have more than one brother."

"It was Tyki Mikk."

"Tyki?" She asked.

"Yeah, he came looking for you."

"What did he do?"

"What do you think? He's the Noah of Pleasure."

"Oh. By the way, did you hear a voice a while back?" Alyssa asked.

"A voice? What did it say?"

"It said...Noah of Desire...stop."

"You heard it too? I thought it was Aron who said it!"

"But it wasn't because I heard it too!"

"Then who was it?" I asked.

Our eyes met, "You don't think." I started.

"I don't think, I know." Alyssa said.

"So then it was him?" I asked.

Alyssa nodded. "...It was our..."

"...Master..."

"But why would he try to tame you if you were going berserk?" Alyssa asked me. "Especially when you're in the enemies fortress?"

"Wait...how do you know I went berserk!"

Alyssa paused, "You scream loud."

I ignored her, "Maybe he...I don't know! No good can come from him, is all I know."

"Well there has to be a reason!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"We betrayed him! Why would he do anything for us!?"

"I..I don't know, but I think it's weird that he knew you were going berserk at that exact moment."

"You think he's watching us?" I asked.

"St-al-ker." Alyssa echoed slowly.

"Shh, quiet. If he can see us he can hear us." I said looking around.

"Well at least the Url did something nice for a change."

"Yeah, but my guess is that he has something planned for us later on."

"I know." Alyssa stated.

Alyssa shot up, "Wait! since I don't control you anymore than what about the Url's poison!?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well we don't know yet because his only order was to not attack him, but go fish, he's not here." Alyssa shrugged.

"Well let's stop asking questions that we don't know the answer to and head over to the training room to watch me fight Aron. So what do you say, Alyssa, you in?"

"I guess I need some energy flowing through my body, so were fighting Aron?"

"No." I laughed, "It's just me. You can fight Kanda though."

"The blue haired jerk who had starved me! Of course! He is going down!"

"OK let's go."

I began to walk toward the training room with Alyssa when she stopped, "Hold on, I need to take care of something."

"Ok see yah in awhile." I said walking toward the training room.

-0-

Before we knew it, it was the afternoon and Alyssa was slashing her scythe around like a toy. I laughed watching her. She walked over to where I was sitting, "By the way, Alya, what do you expect on fighting with?"

I hesitated a bit, "Well...hopefully my innocence will return."

"Hopefully!? And what if it doesn't? Then what?"

"Then my innocence still needs time to recover." I said.

The door to the room opened slightly and both Alyssa and I turned toward the sudden sound. It was Aron. "Aron! How are you doing?" I asked.

Alyssa got up and ran toward Aron. I watched closely. "Aron, why did you jump in front of me back then with the Url? Did you not know that I could have probably survived the attack?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I only did it so you two didn't get hurt."

"But what I don't understand is WHY?" Alyssa whined.

"Because both you and Alya mean more than anything to me."

Alyssa frowned, "You make no sence, you know that. But that's probably because I don't care for anyone as much as you do for Alya."

Aron smiled shyly and walked over to me. "So you want to have a duel?" He asked.

"Why else would I be here?" I asked with a smile. "Draw your sword and we'll start."

Aron smiled, "Let's have some fun."

"Just remember, I don't want you to hold anything back."

"As long as you don't." I said getting up and stepping in the middle of the room.

Aron summoned his sword and held it in front of him, between his eyes.

I held my position, waiting for him to start. Right when I saw the first movement of his feet run toward me, I jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the pole. Aron stopped and looked around. I let go and fell down below, kicking him in the back. He fell to the floor and got up quickly. "Don't you have a weapon?"

I bit my lip, "Hopefully it will show up."

Come on...what did I do first to summon it...think, think I told myself. That's it! "Aron want to bet you can't grab me at all! Or even touch me!"

"Oh I love a bet. What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want." I teased.

"Intresting, OK Alya."

I stood my ground, but was ready to dodge, but Aron caught me by the throat and held me against the wall. "Perfect." I said.

I concentrated and closed my eyes, then I shot them open and drew my hand forward quickly. A solid red blade summoned into my hand and I gave an evil smile to Aron. Shocked he jumped backwards, letting me fall back down to me feet. "Your Innocence." Aron said.

"Has returned." I said. "And that means I can do this!" I twirled around and turned invisable. My grin widened even more and I slashed forward toward Aron, but stopped. I shook my head and dropped my blade. I became visable again and smiled at Aron, who I was standing right in front of. We both smiled.

"You win." He said.

"I won much more than you think." I said turning toward Alyssa.

She smiled widely, but then the door burst open. "Stupid demon! You'll pay!"

It was Kanda! "Kan-"

He raced forward with Mugen drawn, toward Alyssa.

"Oh great this isn't going to end well."


	36. Chapter 36

**Over the last few chapters haven't been as exiting as I wanted them to be, but I guess that's how it's supposed to be at an ending of a book, so I will try to make the last few chapters enjoyable!**

**~NoahGirl**

"Stupid Demon! Where did you take it!" Kanda yelled at Alyssa.

"I ate it." Alyssa responded blankly.

"Why you!" Kanda yelled charging up with Mugen at Alyssa.

My eyes widened, I turned invisible and ran forward. I blocked Kanda's sword with mine, but he still tried to get past me. I became visible again and said, "Kanda! Let it go!"

"I'm going to kill that demon!" He yelled.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep up with his strength, but the force was then pulled back. I opened my eyes and saw Alyssa's scythe in front of me, holding back Kanda's sword. Alyssa had her armor activated and she held an evil smile on. "You want a fight, Kanda? You got one." Alyssa said in a deep voice.

Kanda stepped backwards and nodded his head slightly. "If I beat you than I get to kill you."

"Deal." Alyssa agreed.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"And if I win you have to owe me one favor."

"Deal." Kanda responded.

My expression was blank. Alyssa was going to die if Kanda won. Oh man, I thought. "Err umm Kanda?" I asked.

He turned an evil glare at me. "What exactly did Alyssa do?"

"That demon ate my food again!"

"Well you shouldn't leave it lying around." Alyssa protested.

I could sence Kanda's rage growing and I took a step back. "Well let's get started shall we." I said clapping my hands together.

I walked over to Aron who was watching the entire scene. "So what are your thoughts on this, Aron?" I asked.

"Hopefully Alyssa will defeat Kanda, but I feel there is going to be a lot of violence going on."

"Agreed."

Kanda and Alyssa took their positions in the middle of the room, both Alyssa's scythe and Kanda's sword drawn.

"Let's get through this quickly, demon."

Alyssa and Kanda where in attack position in the middle of the room, both Alyssa's scythe and Kanda's sword drawn.

**Alyssa**

"This is going to be the most fun I had in this dump." I stated.

Kanda drew his hand across his blade, "First Illusion, Netherworld Insects."

He slashed his sword that released a swarm on supernatural creatures toward me."Death's Madness!" I called.

I swung around, my scythe cutting through the creatures. Then Kanda jumped out at me and tried to slash me directly. I blocked with the handle of my scythe, and turned around to dodge his next blow. "Is that all you got Yu?"

I felt his rage race through me and couldn't resist to laugh. "Your going to die, demon." Kanda said. "Can you handle this? Eight Flower Mantis!"

Before I knew it, I was slashed across the chest eight times in a row and fell to one knee. "Speed and power, well done." I commented.

Kanda came toward me, "You done?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I smiled.

I turned around, flinging my foot at Kanda. He tripped and fell as I got up. I drew my scythe, but then through it aside and crouched down. "You having fun down here?"

He slashed at me, but I jumped backwards. I watched Kanda get up and stare at me for a moment. "You weren't as much fun as I thought." I said turning around.

"I'm still going Alyssa, are you?"

I turned slightly and smiled, "Let's make this something to remember." I smiled.

I drew a sphere and held it in one hand, "Round two." and then I threw the ball at Kanda who cut through it. A wide smile appeared on my face, "Let's play some dodgeball."

I drew two more and threw them at Kanda, who blocked both. I summoned six and hurled them toward Kanda again. He slashed through four and dodged the last two. I only smiled, and drew one giant one. I ran toward Kanda and jumped up, releasing the sphere from my clutches. "First Illusion, Netherworld Insects!" He called and ounce more Kanda summoned his Insects to use as a shield.

Kanda charged up at me and slashed me across the back. I bit my lip and turned quickly to strike back, but he blocked and I fell to one knee. I got up rapidly and drew my scythe. I was losing my vision slowly, but I held on...for my life. "Death's Forbidden Rage!" I called unknowingly.

I could feel heat surround me and I could no longer feel my grasp on my scythe. I jumped up in the air and slashed down, but it was more of a cartwheel and red aura surrounded me. I striked down against Kanda and he blocked with Mugen. "Forbidden Spell, Triple Illusion!" Kanda called.

I could feel my heart racing and my eyes drew more blury. Then both Kanda and I were sent back flying. It was a massive explosion that filled the room and I couldn't move. After awhile I opened my eyes and saw that both Kanda and I where face to face. "How...about...we call...it a...draw, Yu?" I asked weakly.

"Stupid demon..." kanda began, "Fine...draw."

We then both fell to our knees and I felt someone other than Kanda in the area. I released a violent breath and began to cough. I turned my head to the side and saw Alya next ot me with worried eyes. "Draw." I said with a smile.

"You should be more careful, Alyssa." Alya said.

"I just wanted some fun, and I did." I said with a smile.

I turned away, and saw Kanda standing above me, with Mugen still drawn, but not active. "Your stronger than I thought, Kanda." I said. "I'm surprised your still standing."

"Well I have the experiance to deal with a Noah."

-!SPOILER!-

"I see, you defeated my brother, Skinn back in the ark." I smiled. "A battle where both sides lost, and yet your still here."

He shrugged and walked away, "Later."

I got up slowly and right away I felt pain in my back and winced.

"Alyssa?" Alya asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you eat Kanda's food in the first place?"

I released a smile, "I knew he'd be here sooner than he promised, and it worked."


	37. Chapter 37

I walked out of the dim room, Alya and Aron following behind. I held my hands behind my head and turned toward Alya, still walking. "So you found your lost Innocence?"

Alya smiled and pulled out her red crimson blade in one hand, "Yup!"

I turned back, walking down a corridor. "Well that's good, I don't want you defenseless when I leave."

Aron then spoke up, "Leave? Where to?"

I stopped, and didn't look at Aron directly. "Where else? I have nowhere to go, but back to my family. Plus, I can do what I was...created for and do my job."

"You mean-" Alya started.

"Yeah, I have to find the heart and...kill...the Exorcist, but it's only natural as a Noah. I mean what else could I do? I'm not normal, not that I want to be, but I want to do what I do best." I said lowering my gaze.

Both of them were silent for a moment. Then Aron came over by me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's who we are, Alyssa, and you know we can't change who we are. It's OK that you're a Noah and want to kill all of the human race and- wow...that sounds really-"

"Intense? Destructive? Cruel?" I asked.

"No, just unusual if you think about it." Aron stated.

I pulled up a weak smile that quickly faded. "Well I guess we should go tell Kamui that were off. But where or what are you two going to do?"

Aron looked at Alya and Alya to Aron, "Well." Alya said. "Since I'm not allowed here, I guess I'm going to go solo because all the other branches of the order have heard of me, since I...or both of us have destroyed the same order at least three to four times. But I will still collect the Innocence and find a finder to give it to headquarters, because I'm still an Exorcist."

"And I'll come too." Aron said. "If Alya ain't here than I ain't either."

I looked over both of them as if inspecting them, "Well then, I guess were rivals for now on, Alya, Aron. But just until we part, and if we ever meet again, I won't hold anything back you got that?"

"Agreed." Aron and Alya promised.

"Well then let's meet up with Kamui and say our farewells."

I let both Alya and Aron pass me as I stayed behind, "I'll meet you there, guys OK?"

"OK, but I hope this doesn't involve Kanda! Or any food!" Alya called over to me.

"It's not, I promise!" I called back, waving to them, then turning slowly and sprinted down the nearest corridor. I leaned against the wall, next to a silver door. I knew it was Alya's, but still hesitated to open it. I slammed open the door and looked at the empty room, no one in sight. I closed the door behind me, locking it, and scanning the room. I let go of my defense, Tyki! You can't hide from me! Even if you can phase through anything! Now come out, I want to have a nice chat with you!" I called.

Still unsure, I pulled out my scythe and stood my ground. Then from behind me, a purple butterfly flew past me, "Tease?" I asked aloud, confused.

That means, I rapidly turned around and swung my scythe at the air. I bit my lip, He's here, I thought.

A hand flew past my cheek and clung onto the handle of my scythe, pulling it out of my grasp. I turned frantically, but still nothing was there. "Damn you Tyki and your tricks! Now give it back!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned, unsure, and saw Tyki smoking a cigar and he held my scythe behind his back. He smiled at me, leaning close, his eyes meeting mine. "Give it back!" I yelled at him, reaching for my scythe.

He smiled wider and turned to the side, blocking my way. "And why would you need it? You said you wanted to talk not fight."

I sighed, "Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for you." Tyki said, " I watched your battle with the other guy, you did quite well, but I would have done better." Tyki teased.

"Well he had the experience." I said crossing my arms.

"You mean he's the one who killed Skinn?"

"Yep, that's the one." I said with a nod.

I felt Tyki grow uneasy, like he felt some kind of rage I could not sence. As Tyki was lost in thought I ounce again reached out for my scythe, but Tyki caught my hand and pulled me close. "I see your quite weak without your scythe." He commented.

I frowned, "I can do other things and you know it!"

"That doesn't change the fact that your weak."

"Am not!"

"But you are."

Out of rage I drew up my other hand and summoned a sphere and hurled it at Tyki, trying to force a direct hit in our distance. He jumped aside, not letting go of my arm and smiled in pleasure. "I see your not as tamed as Alya." Tyki said.

It was a short silence until I pulled away quickly from Tyki's reach. He didn't try to grab me again, but watched at me with a bit of frustration in his emotions. "I will ask you again, why are you still here?"

He sighed and shrugged at me, "Well the Url and I will be waiting for your return shortly."

"Well, is that all?"

I regretted asking. Tyki slid in close, "One more thing." he whispered into my ear.

He pulled away and kissed me on the cheek, "See you soon, Alyssa."

Then he vanished through the floor.

My face was in a trans and I stared for a moment until I felt the cheek Tyki had kissed me and closed my eyes, "See you soon, Tyki."

**I hope you can forgive me for this chapter coming out so late, but I'm still trying to think how I'm going to end this book next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed so far!**

**Thanks, Noahgirl**


	38. Chapter 38

I strode along the corridor, lost in a daze. My time here will soon be over and I may never see Alya again, I thought to myself. No, I will see her again, but I can't concentrate on her now, I have to go back to serving the Url and to be with my family. My thought vanished when someone ran into me. I caught who ever it was by the shoulders, "Are...are you alright?" I asked.

As the unknown person looked up at me, I nearly dropped him. It was the boy I...Alya...both of us saved back then. "You!?" I asked surprised.

"You!?" he repeated jumping backwards and pulled out his Innocence.

The boy's Innocence shown green. He held two lances in each hand, each having spikes on the handle. "Hold on now, I'm the one who saved your life." I exclaimed.

"You...where the one...that saved me?" he asked.

"Sort of. I kind of killed you in the first place, but that's not the point!"

He smiled nervously, "Then I guess I owe you my thanks." he said, "Just my thanks, Noah."

"Please refer to me as Alyssa."

"OK then, thank you, Alyssa."

"That all?" I whined, "I think I deserve more than that."

"I have nothing to give you, Noa-Alyssa."

"I know something." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, and that would be?"

I walked over to him. He seemed tense and I only smiled. "This." I said pointing to the silver button on his uniform.

He stared at it for a moment, "Is that all? What do you even need it for?"

"Proof. Don't ask proof of what, but it's best if I keep it a secret."

"Fine, you can have it."

I plucked the button off his uniform and turned it over. His name was in scripted on the back, "Roran, huh?" I asked looking up at his eyes.

"Yeah." he said looking away from me.

"Well it was nice to officially meet you, Roran. See yah!" I called as I turned around and turned down the nearest corridor.

-0-

"I know it has to be here somewhere." I said aloud.

I walked back and forth looking for the Vampire's room. I remembered it from my first battle here, but where-"Ah here it is." I said walking up to a silver door. I knocked on the door and held my hands behind my back. I heard footsteps from the opposite side and smiled lightly. As the door opened the person shouted, "You!"

I looked up to see him, "Krory! How you doing?"

The next thing I knew was that I was grabbed around the neck and pulled off my feet. "What are you doing here, demon!?"

"Well...I'm your guest here at the Order."

His eyes widened then lowered to a glare, "I don't believe that at all."

I was about to summon my spheres when someone from behind me called, "Krory, stop!"

I turned my head slightly to the left and saw that it was Allen running toward us. "Allen." I said with excitement.

"Krory don't! she's with us for now!"

Krory set me down slowly and I stepped away from him. "Are you sure, Allen?" Krory asked.

"Yes, shes only here for Aron."

"Why what has happened?"

"He got in an incident with the Url and a Noah."

"Is he OK?" Krory asked concerned.

I caught in the conversation, "He's just fine, he's back to him old self again."

"Well that's good, but what do you want from me anyway?" Krory asked me.

"Well...I...wanted some blood." I said staring at the floor.

"Alyssa!" Allen yelled.

"It's not what you think, I just need it for...proof!" I stammered.

"Proof?" Krory asked.

"Well you see, I'm planning to try to convince the Url I got into a fight with an Exorcist."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Well because I know he's going to make me kill one of you before I go back into my family."

"Are you serious?" Allen asked.

"Yes, he will make me kill one of you, duh, it's sort of my job as a Noah."

"Not that, you're going to try to pretend to kill someone?"

"Don't you listen to a word I say?" I yelled, "I'm going to make the Url think I killed an Exorcist!"

"OK,ok, I get it, sorry."

I turned back to Krory, "Well you got any?"

He hesitated for a moment, then he went back into his room and came back with a canteen, that probably contained blood. He handed it over to me and asked, "That it?"

"Yep, I'll be on my way." I said about to turn around when Allen grabbed my hand. "Not so fast." Then something fell out of my pocket to the ground.

"What's this?" Krory asked picking the item up. "No, you didn't." he said.

I saw it was the button, "No, I swear it was a favor that Roran owed me after I saved his life back then."

"Let me guess, proof?"

"Yeah, now give it." I said clutching it from his hands.

I turned, "Sorry, Allen, but I really have to go now."

I turned and ran down the hallway.

-0-

I came by Kamui's office. As I came in, everything was a mess. Papers everywhere, all over his desk and the floor. I didn't dare try walking through it, so I just floate dabove it, toward Kamui, "Umm Kamui, I need a favor from you."

He looked up, "W...what?"

I noticed he was asleep and sighed, "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want, Alyssa?" he asked pouring a cup a coffee for himself.

"I need you to set off the alarm before I leave and to allow me to break a hole in the ceiling."

Kamui shot up, "And why would you have me do that?"

"Well let's put it like this." I started, "The Url won't accept me back into the family until I kill an Exorcist, but if I could fake it then I wouldn't have to be forced to kill one of your members."

"I see." Kamui said, "So you need to make it convincing?"

"That's right." I said.

"Well, as long as that's all, I guess this might be acceptable, but how big of a hole are you going to make in my walls?"

"Just the ceiling and as small as possible." I said.

"Very well, but no more favors."

"Yes, thank you." I said.

Kamui pulled out a microphone attached to the desk and brought it up to his chin. Then he spoke through it and his voice echoed through the entire Order. "EXORCIST AND FINDERS, SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION, BUT PLEASE DO NOT REACT TO AN ALARM THAT MAY GO OFF TODAY. JUST IGNORE IT AND GO ON TO YOUR DAILY ROUTINES. THAT IS ALL."

Kamui placed the microphone on the desk and looked up at me, "When your ready then tell me and I'll set off the alarm."

"OK, thanks Kamui." I said as I left the room.

I hope this works...


	39. Chapter 39

I walked out of Kamui's office and wandered forward. I thought to myself, now I have to say goodbye, for the person I am today will not be the same by tomorrow. I am a Noah, I only exist to serve the Url, I should have no feelings for anyone other than my family...

My thoughts faded as Alya and Aron came into view. "Alyssa!" Alya called, "Where were you?"

I explained to Alya and Aron my plan.

"So that's it?" Aron asked. "Sounds complicated..."

I smiled with delight and said, "Alya, this may be the last time we ever see each other and I want to thank you for everything you ever did for me, but I will not hold back on any Exorcist or finders, and that means you."

"I know." Alya said with a bright wide grin.

My face stiffened, why is she so...whats the word...carefree? I asked myself.

I smiled in return, "Well I guess this is goodbye." I said looking down at the floor.

Alya drew my chin up with the tip of her fingers, "No, it's not...we'll meet again one day, I promise."

I drew a smile and at the same time my armor activated. I summoned a scythe in one hand and nodded as I turned away. But as I did I was face to face with Lavi. His hair drawn down and wore his Exorcist uniform. "Lavi?" I asked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

He paused for a moment..."I'm an Exorcist...this IS the Black Order..."

"I meant...what do you want?"

"What I can't say goodbye to a friend?"

"Friend?" I asked.

"Yeah a friend, you know always stay by your side till the very end."

"Friend..." I said slowly. A smile crept along my lips, "Thanks Lavi, and you want to know a fun fact?" I asked.

He stayed silent so I continued, "When Alya was thought to be an Exorcist and came through Road's door, she wasn't the one who kissed you."

His mouth dropped and then it was if the entire world stopped. "Say what?"

I laughed and floated into the air with a simple motion of my hand, "Goodbye everyone, kill yeah later!"

I started to fly higher into the air and as I reached the top I yelled back down, "Kamui now!"

I waited a moment..."Kamui!?"

Alya called up, "He's asleep!"

I sighed "Kamui, Lenalee is getting married!"

I heard a sudden scramble of paper and then cries, ...Wow it actually worked...

"Kamui start the alarm, I'm out of here!"

I waited another moment and then I almost dropped my scythe to the sudden blast of a siren filling the entire Black Order. "OK, it's showtime."

I pulled out the container of blood and poured it from the top of my head. I felt it crawl down my skin and I couldn't help but smile. Next I drew a giant sphere that I contained in one hand and hurled it at the ceiling. The entire ceiling collapsed, and I had to dodge or I would get crushed. I took one look back,...as I pass this wall I am an enemy to everyone and that includes Alya. At least I made her life complete...I drew my head down and felt a sudden tear roll down my face. I wiped it off and dove forward past the wall, smoke flew in front of my face, blinding me and as I opened my eyes I was out. "Die you Damn Exorcist!" I yelled.

I drew four more spheres and hurled them through the broken wall. Then I pulled my scythe between my eyes, "Death's Madness!" I yelled and sent a giant blow against the entire building.

I grinned in delight. I felt a sudden sensation and I twirled to the side, unleashing a startled expression. A dark blue blade drew past the corner of my eye then a sudden holler from behind, "Die you blasted demon!"

"Kanda?" I asked astonished, but then I smiled...I am a Noah!...

I vanished my scythe and drew a giant sphere that I held above my head with both hands. Then I hurled it past Kanda. He dodged and jumped back up toward me for another blow, "Ripping Flash Claw!" he hollered.

I didn't have enough time to dodge the blow and was forced to take it in. A searing pain of seven energy beams blasted against my thigh. I smiled even wider, and my eyes grew dark and evil. I pointed my index finger and Kanda and he was lifted into the air, "Don't underestimate a Noah, foolish Exorcist!" I yelled and then with a forceful movement of my hand, Kanda went flying against the wall.

I twirled and clapped my hands, "I forgot how much fun this was!" I drew my hand at Kanda again and he was ounce again drew into the air.

He tried to break free, but I held him in place. Staring at him, a white glove drove across my shoulder and I fidgeted. I looked over my shoulder while keeping a tight hold on Kanda. "Tyki...Sorry, but this is my party, don't ruin it."

"Sorry to rain on the killing spree, but the Earl is giving you another chance. Will you take it?"

My grin softened and I looked at him directly in the eyes, "I am a Noah aren't I, my job is to obey the Url's orders."

Tyki smiled lightly, "Let's take you home, Alyssa."

I turned toward Kanda, "Bye Kanda, it was fun playing with you!" Then I hurled him toward the building ounce more and I laughed.

I turned away from Kanda and back to Tyki, "Here, I managed to get this for you." I said tossing Tyki the silver button, "Give it to your human friend, Eeez."

Tyki grinned and we returned home, and I served the Url. Following his every command...

**A note to Alya for making my life satisfied.**

**When I'm with you, I lose myself**

**Without out you, I find myself**

**Waiting to be lost again...**

**Alya, thank you for changing my life to the way I would truly enjoy it.**

**~Alyssa**

"Alyssa is crazy!" Lavi exclaimed.

He held his full-sized hammer above Aron and I to protect us from the falling pieces of the ceiling. "Hey it could have been worse." I said.

As Lavi through the pile of ruble aside, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda came toward us. As I looked closer I saw Kanda was limping. I shot up and ran over to him ,"Kanda are you alright? What happened?"

Kanda drew a fist, "That demon...she used me as her puppet."

"Demon? Alyssa?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"But I thought..."

I stopped when Aron placed a hand on my shoulder, "Remember the promise? She said she wouldn't hold back."

"Still..." I started, "Kanda, why were you near her in the first place?"

Kanda's eyes rolled off to the side, "She deserved it."

"You tried to kill her!?" I yelled.

"That's about right." he said calmly.

My mouth dropped open, "Kanda, you could have been killed! Why would you do something like that? Where you even thinking who you were up against!?"

I heard a faint sigh and he walked past me, "Hey where do you think your going!? I'm not done talking to you! Get back here!" I yelled.

He grunted and kept walking. I sighed, still irritated, but my frustration vanished when Aron took my hand, "Alya, shall we be off as well?"

I smiled in agreement. As I turned toward Lavi, he seemed hasty and unsure of himself. I walked over to him, "L..avi?"

I heard him mumbling words, "I..I...kissed her?No, I'm an Exorcist...it ws her?"

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Lavi, snap out of it!"

He continued mumbling and I sighed. I spotted Allen and Lenalee in the distance, they looked worried. "Hi, Lenalee, Allen!" I called.

"What happened here?" Allen asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Alyssa." I said looking at the ruble all around.

"She left?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah but it feels like now she forgot about us." I stated.

"Why is that?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, she attacked Kanda...or was it the other way around? Anyway s"he attacked Kanda, Destroyed half the building and almost crushed us."

"Where is Kanda! Is he alright?" Lenalee asked worried.

"Yeah he's fine, you know that Kanda heals quickly." Lavi assured Lenalee.

I turned over to Lavi, "You alright, Lavi?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because you thought I kissed you that day, but it turns out it was Alyssa and all this time you've tried to save me and kill her, sooo...yeah." I said.

As I looked back at Lavi, he stood emotionless and left in a daze, "Lavi!" Lenalee called, "Snap out of it!"

"A...Noah kissed me...and I tried to kill her..." Lavi mumbled.

I laughed aloud and turned toward Allen, "Hey Lavi, at least you know how Allen felt with Road."

"Hey don't bring that up again!" Allen said. "Road and I were never to be."

"But soon you will, you know with you being the 14th and all."

"What?" Allen asked confused.

"Well, I was a Noah and I know all there plans, but that's not important."

"Tell me! What are they going to do!" Allen pleaded.

I turned back toward Aron and said, "Well it's time for us to go."

I walked forward,...wow I never knew that I can cause more pain than Alyssa... "Oh and Allen," I called back, "Two words...Stay Awake."

I briefly felt a solid shudder from Allen's emotions and laughed.

**Outside of Headquarters**

"Alya, Aron wait up!"

I turned around and spotted Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Bookman. "Hey guys." Aron called.

"Why are you all here?"

Allen was the first to speak, "We all wanted to say goodbye to you both."

I stared at everyone for a moment, "Thank you, everyone!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." Aron said.

Allen smiled in return as well as all the other Exorcist.

As minutes past, Aron and I said our goodbyes. The last person for me to say farewell to was Allen. I walked over to him and he smiled widely. "I'm going to miss you the most, Allen." I said, "That is only because you saved my life and risked yours to do so."

"Here." Allen said pulling out something from his Exorcist coat pocket. "I think this belongs to you." he said.

My eyes widened as I saw the silver brush in Allen's hand. "Thank you, Allen." I whispered. "I only wish that I had something for you."

"You do."

I looked up at him with a confused expression, "And what exactly is it?"

"You being an Exorcist, and saving lives of others."

I stared at him for a moment, "Your right, thank you."

I turned back toward Aron, "Shall we be off now?"

"Let's go." Aron replied.

"Bye everyone!" We called.

We came toward the mountain's edge and I turned toward Aron, "Ready?"

"Ready." he said with a nod.

Seconds before we jumped, Allen called, "Wait don't!"

But it was to late, we jumped.

As we fell it suddenly hit me, "ARON!"

"YEAH?" he asked.

"I FORGOT, I NO LONGER HAVE ALYSSA'S POWER!"

"WHAT!"

I rapidly summoned my blade, grabbed Aron's hand and stabbed the blade into the mountain. We slid down, sparks flickering off my blade. I held on as hard as I could, but then the sword broke out of the mountain and we fell.

I felt a sudden rush of air and a giant flash, blinding me for a moment. As my vision cleared, Aron was in his Dragon form and he held me in his giant claw. I sighed and felt Aron's smooth scales, "That was a close one, Aron."

He glanced down at me and somewhat grinned. Then we flew higher, above the clouds and into a new life as an Exorcist, this time though it's just an Exorcist, and to this day on I never stopped thinking of Alyssa. But maybe one day we will meet again...

**Finally! I finished this book and I hope you all enjoyed because I know I did. I think this book turned out quite well and am glad that I made it through. If you have any questions or didn't understand something, please mark it as a review or pm me and I will answer you back as soon as I can.**

**~NoahGirl**


End file.
